Dollhouse
by T1gerCat
Summary: When Bella is on the run for her life, she decides to shed everything that makes her Bella and return to her factory settings. What happens when she no longer knows who she is? Can she become Alison again or is it too late? *slight Dollhouse mentions throughout the story - sequel to my "Active" oneshots*
1. Introduction

**A/N: **I completely forgot to add this last week when I posted, I'm so sorry guys! Special thank you to "**Jasper's Temptress**" for putting up with me while I was writing this (even if a lot of what could have been got lost during the smoothing out in the end) and to **DeathDaisy** for having faith this would be great even without reading it. I love you girls!**  
**

**A/N2: **I still own nothing but my ideas. Bummer!

**Introduction**

Leaning back to the navy blue of my airplane seat I let a long breath trying to calm the crazy beating of my heart. Moments later the powerful plane was in the air and looking out of the small oval window I felt free. Running a hand over my face I let it rest over my heart feeling it slowing down and with a sigh I opened my soft blue leather messenger bag and dug out my black and white diary. Fishing a pen I began writing.

_"Dear Diary, _

_I know I haven't written you in a couple days but I've had zero time alone since I last wrote you. Two nights ago I agreed to go to the baseball game with Edward and his folks. Yes, I did tape them being all vampire like - too bad I had no time cashing in! _

_Unfortunately the game was rudely interrupted by three nomads. While it made for some ultra juice growling scenes, I already knew one of the nomads. Mom's boss from another life, Mr. Deen who supposedly died last summer. I think he recognized me too Diary. He seemed too ready to make me his dinner and Edward being the thoughtful, complete idiot he is, played right into my ploy of getting me out of Forks and drove me to Phoenix, my supposed hometown. _

_Knowing I should alert my handler, I pretended I was sleeping during the car ride trying to figure out when to make the call. I heard Alice and Jasper talk. They weren't taking me away from James Deer. They were taking me to Italy, Diary. To give me as a present to their King and Rulers. Back where everything started..._

_So, I snuck away. I jumped to the first flight I saw and now I'm en route to New York..."_

I closed the diary just as a flight attendant came by with a trolley with drinks

"Coffee please"

I asked with a smile and opened my diary again. This time from the start.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_July 2nd, 1998_

_Diary, I bored! Momma and daddy argued again. They made up. YAY. We are at fair! I saw a pretty girl. She has purple eyes Diary!_

_Bye!_

I felt a smile being born on my lips reading my childish chickenscratch of scrawl. That was the day mom and dad died. The day my life changed.

_July 4th, 1998 _

_Dad! Mom! mommy! No... mommy died. daddy died, mr red eyes hurted momma and dadda. I saw him! He took me. He's crazy diary. he wants to keep me. _

_Mommy..._

That page was tear streaked. Even reading it now, I could feel my eyes burning with new tears. I was four years old and my parents were screaming their way through a divorce. To keep me out of it, they decided to take me to a museum for my birthday but it ended in their deaths.

The purple eyes pretty girl I had seen led us through the maze of inner corridors to a large room. I was absently staring at the beautiful walls and missed the slaughter of my parents.

_July 10th, 1998_

_Vampires are real... They sparkle too _

They also have red eyes and giggle. Not exactly how I had pictured them.

_July 15th, 1998_

_Mr Aro said he'll be my daddy now. I said 'no' and screamed. He said my life was about to change._

And it did. The vampires kept me for a full month before they were royally pissed off with me. Aro, Caius and Marcus said their gifts wouldn't work with me because my brain was impentranable. They had their servants try and get me to like them.

The more they tried, the more I screamed and I wouldn't eat or sleep and even tried escaping a few times.

_August 20th, 1998_

_They sent me away A tall woman came and took me. She said I can call her Aunt Adele. We will go to her house. She wants to take you away from me Diary! _

I was taken to USA. Adele DeWitt then told me that I was dead for the world and would stay with her till I was old enough to go back. Isabelle DiAngelo was dead. I had vowed to leave and I did.

Only it wasn't as easy as I hoped it'd be. Instead we went to her house in a city called Los Angeles. She let me wait for a while until she could go fetch her assistant. she took my diary from me and the teddy bear I always had.

I remember being scared out of my wits upon seeing the huge house with pretty girls and boys walking around as if they were half asleep. The assistant came and took me in a room.

There I truly died.

_September 1st, 1998_

_Goodbye diary_

I snorted at my strangely grownup while still a child words. Everything had changed in LA. A nice doctor man had examined my scrapped hands and knees, gave me a cherry lollipop and sent me off to the funny and awkward Topher. He put me in the scary chair from the tooth doctor and used me like a laptop.

He took off my brain everything that made me, me, and put a technical structure making me as dull and resigned and childish like the pretty girls and boys I had seen.

I spent twelve years like that, working for various people that would rent my body and wanted me to be different girls. Sad parents, the FBI, child prodigy, I had done it all. I had been all.

_September 1st, 2010_

_Diary! I found you! It's been.. what... 12 years? I have so much to tell you. Where's bear though?_

I had begun waking up in 2008 when I'd be dully coloring with the other dull people and something would flash in my mind. I would remember things I shouldn't remember and I wasn't the only one.

An older, somewhat cute man remembered far more things from me and helped me wake up fully. By the time Alpha killed a few people and escaped the prison we were in, I had waken up completely and vowed to leave too.

_August 31st, 2010_

_A man came to rent me today. His daughter committed suicide three months ago but his wife can't let go of her, diary. Mr DiLaurentis is afraid she will die too and she's pregnant. _

_Topher printed me with the dead girl's memories to set up her disappearance. If only I could disappear for real Diary_

I became Alison DiLaurentis for a day and let me tell you, not only she loved to spread her legs she was a bitch! A grade A bitch! She was also intriguing. She kept her friends with her with an iron grip and had an eye for the detail so it was pretty easy to find out who was naughty and who was nice in rosewood and made enemies. It's true, power corrupts!

I spent 24 hours in rosewood in a flutter of making plans, spending as much time as I could with Alison's friends and even staged a fight with each of them, stopping on the nice tactics. These girls had zero backbone so I tried to say goodbye without coming out and saying it and after settling my business (and getting 20 grand in cash from the various people Alison blackmailed) 'Alison' went missing.

_March 3rd, 2011_

_Yet another teenage girl, diary. I am Bella Swan, dead girl extra ordinaire again. Her father is dying and wants to spend the last year of his life with his dead little girl. Creepy much? _

It was creepy but it was also my longest engagement. I stayed Bella Swan for almost a year. I had a loving if awkward father, I even made friends and had a boyfriend. I could have been a normal girl if it wasn't for two things.

One, my "father" realized I was an aware doll. He understood when I called him by his name while cooking one day. I was so scared he'd send me back to Adele but he didn't. Instead he let me stay with him. He told me stories about his late ex-wife and daughter and I'd tell him stories of all the little girls I had been and my own real parents.

Two, My boyfriend was a vampire. Shocker huh? He lived with his vampire coven, seemed to love me and had golden eyes. He had a power like the Royal family in Volterra too but like those his didn't work on me. Lucky for me he was a tad self absorbed with his whole "I hate my existence" brooding leaving me and my secrets alone.

_April 26th, 2011_

_It's a sunny day, thank God! That means Edward and the rest of his family are going hunting and I can play... _

Bella had died when she was 11 but even then she didn't like to rely on others for anything. Her mother was kind of harebrained. It made sense that 17 years old Bella would get a job as well.

So I got one even if Edward insisted on paying for pretty much everything. I loved working with Bella's classmate and Alison had fooled around a bit with him. Luckily even though Mike was a popular guy, Edward frightened him so he kept his mouth (and brain) shut without Alison having to hold his extra curricular activities over his head.

A week before Bella's eighteenth birthday Edward invited me to play baseball with his family. Bella freaked as she was horrible in sports. Alison gleamed at the chance to finally do something other than yoga.

And that was it. My life changed yet again

_August 30th, 2012_

_I'm in the bathroom. We're in Phoenix with "former mother killer I was once imprinted to put to jail James something or another had turned to vampire and wanted to kill me", was after us and the Cullens want to hand me over to Aro for his vampire birthday. They took me from Forks and I had barely had time to say goodbye to Charlie. _

_I HAVE to go meet James. The creeper that killed a woman and turned to a vampire! I AM MEETING JAMES AT THE BALLET STUDIO_

_Got it Alice? Now follow it_

The pilot's strong voice came from the airplane's speakers. We landed in NY. Time for phase 2


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The plane landed smoothly and I took my time to leave it making sure Bella's baby blue leather messenger bag was secure over my shoulder and I hadn't left anything behind.

Walking out of the plane I went straight to the public bathrooms and looked at myself in the mirror. I was pale from the lack of sun in Forks, my face was drawn with stress and looked like an assassin in a Tarantino movie with the short bluntly cut fiery red wig and big sunglasses I had on.

Leaning close to the mirror I popped the deep brown contacts out of my eyes wincing at the fluorescent lights. My poor eyes!

My natural eyes were always a slightly dark aqua color but Bella's were brown so I had been forced to wear contact lenses for the past six months.

Pulling my wig off I massaged my scalp wincing again and folded the red wig in a neat square and fishing the small transparent case from my overstuffed bag I put it in and the contact case with it. I have been wearing the same thing for over two days (not even shopaholic Alice Cullen took me shopping) so a few things are in order.

I had picked NY for no reason besides that it was the flight that was on its last call when I snuck away from Jasper in Phoenix.

I refuse to go back to Italy. Instead I had devised a plan to run away from Adele as well. When I was imprinted as Bella Swan, Charlie had insisted I have no handler so a special chip had been put on me, like a dog. I had to take it out but how?

Biting my lip I went scavenging in my messenger bag and pulled out the pocket knife Charlie had given me. It had his initials engraved on. C.S. Ironically I had been a doctor's daughter once and flipped the pocket knife open.

Right under my left elbow, on the inside I could see the little square and holding my breath so that Bella wouldn't gag on me I pushed the tip of the sharp blade through my skin and pulled it off as a swarm of bright rights began dancing in front of my eyes.

"Oh god"

Bella and I groaned together. With shaking hands I threw the piece of metal down the drain and pushed my elbow under the cold water.

I had to get out of NY. Right friggin' now!

Pulling my waist long hair in a messy bun I put my sunglasses back on and stuffed the wig in my bag and left the airport. Just another tourist. This tourist walked a few miles to one less than safe neighborhoods near the airport and as luck would have it stumbled upon a makeshift parking lot

"Bingo"

Pretending to lean on one of the cars to fix my sneaker I made sure no one was around. Happy to see I was alone I examined the cars. They were all old, one had its tires slashed and one had a pool of something black underneath it. Yikes. The third and last one seemed to be intact though.

Being a cop's daughter for six months I had learned a few interesting facts. Did you know most people hide their car keys in a little tarp hidden above the rear wheels? Neither did I!

Lucky for me, whoever left the deep red in the shade of bricks, car had that habit. Grabbing the keys I unlocked the car, waiting for an alarm to go off. Five minutes and no alarm bearings later I hopped in the car and opening the map I had bought from the airport I drove away.

I had been Alison for less than a day, almost a year ago but I let her call the shots and drove to Philadelphia. Bella insisted we avoid toll roads and she was right. I had money with me, the $20.000 Alison had extorted from various people and the $500 Bella had earned but I had no papers. No ID and no Driver's license either. Not to mention I had stolen the car.

Stopping for gas only, I drove nonstop out of town stopping once at a gas station. I got lunch at the strangely clean shop next to the station and on a whim I got two boxes of hair dye. There is always a chance there is a House in NY so altering my appearance was a must.

Two hours of moderate driving later I was in Philadelphia feeling like a fish thrown back to the water. I was about to go the motel Alison used for her torrid affairs when my eyes caught the headlines of a local news paper.

'Funeral of missing girl Alison DiLaurentis tomorrow at 7pm'

I closed my eyes and bought a copy.

_September 1st, 2012_

_I've been busy today. After sleeping like a dead girl I set to do three things. _

_1- __Change my appearance__. I mixed the rust and auburn hair dyes with Bella's deep chocolate color to create a mixed red and brown color. Then I cut half of it off. I have to admit that the layering looks good!_

_2 - __Got rid of the plates from the car__. Charlie had caught a guy who re-arranged the letters on his license plates, only by accident because the man had parked in a no parking zone. I'll be more careful!_

_3 – __Create legit(ish) ID and a backstory. __Sat for a few hours in front of the brand new laptop I bought to write a letter. Having Alpha and Echo as friends and protectors taught me a few things. _

_Wish me luck!_

_This is it Diary. My new life begins._

Changing to the black dress I had bought the previous day and exchanging my sneakers for the black sandals with the flowery barrettes, I drove slowly to Rosewood. The ID I had made me had me listed as Isabella DiLaurentis, daughter of Kenneth DiLaurentis and Amanda Lewis, half sister of Alison DiLaurentis. My age was the same and I was originally from Hawaii visiting Rosewood for Alison's funeral.

The papers in my black clutch supported my claims.

Pulling into the driveway of the church in Rosewood, I checked my appearance in the small mirror trying to calm by nerves. It was the first time I claimed to be imprinted when I never was. I really hope they'll want me and not call Adele to confirm too.

With my newly colored and styled red and brown hair and deep aqua eyes, the only resemblance I bore to Alison or Bella (the strongest two personalities in my brain) anymore was their heart shaped face, Alison's white gold heart shaped locket fastened around my neck and Bella's tiger's eye cuff bracelet around my left wrist.

"I'm Isabella and I'm fabulous"

Getting out of the car I walked to the entrance where Jessica was talking to my old friends. I was pleasantly surprised to see that my bullying had worked and Aria had gotten rid of the ridiculous pink streaks, Hanna had lost all the weight she had put with her parents divorce, Spencer looked shaken and Emily was the only one actually crying. They seemed distant and Jessica asked them to sit in the front because "it is what Alison would want".

Her deep blue eyes rose from the girls to meet mine. I bit my bottom lip, leftover habit from being Bella for so long, waiting for a reaction. She smiled brilliantly and rushed over to hug me.

"Alison"

She whispered and hugged me. I hugged back and pulled the envelope from my clutch.

"Hi, Ms DeWitt asked me to give you this"

I whispered in her ear and gave her the long white unmarked envelope with my heart thudding in my chest. With one more smile I entered the church hoping they wouldn't make a scene by tossing me out with all the people crowding the church.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Moments later Jessica, Kenneth and Jason DiLaurentis entered the church. Jessica's cheeks were streaked with tears when she looked at me, the coffin with Alison's picture resting on it and me again. Ken looked more serious and his right fist was clenched around the envelope. Jason was equally sad but he gave me a small side smile.

He looked less scruffy than I remembered, less high and more aware and clean.

"I can't remember the last time I saw him sober"

Alison whispered through my lips. Clasping one hand over my mouth I hoped he hadn't heard me. The left corner of his mouth raised in a smirk. He did! Bella blushed at being caught and so did I.

A tall peroxide blond entered the church balancing on too high for comfort heels and made her way to us with a too friendly smile. Alison sneered and I felt annoyance bubble inside me as she hugged Ken and Jess and gave a sultry smile to Jason who looked equally unimpressed.

"I'm so sorry"

She pouted her lips and turned to Jason to hug him too. Jase patted her back awkwardly as her eyes raked over me.

"And you are?"

She asked me just as Ken spoke before I, or Alison, could

"It's funny seeing you here CeCe. Did you run out of stories?"

I looked down to hide my smirk as CeCe's smile fell of her face.

"I..I.."

"You should sit down CeCe. The church is filling up"

Jess said cutting her. As CeCe complied embarrassed a loud barking was heard and pretty brunette girl was holding the leash. My jungle red lips curled to a surprised sneer. Had I been found? Alison ignored me and made her own commentary. So blind little Jenna, all remorse over her actions a year ago was gone, thinks she's safe now that Alison's body was found. We'll see about that...

"Time to sit down honey"

Jess put her arm on my shoulder. The church was filled to the brick with pretty much everyone that resides or works in Rosewood and the front row was empty save for Alison's friends. Ken, Jessica and Jason sat in the three of the left row of seats

"go with the girls"

Jessica whispered in my ear and I sat in my designated seat. In the same pew as the Liars right in the middle. The leader seat. I ignored all four of them knowing they were confused as to who I am but loving their comments as to 'Ali would love this scene' or 'popular in life and in death'. I'd prefer them a bit more sad and teary like Emily is though. I had to fight a smirk as Hanna passed a small flask to Emily.

"Em and I aren't the only ones to receive texts from -A-. Are we?"

I frowned. Who the hell is -A-? These are MY dolls to play with, no one else's! They were about to reply when Spencer saw Jenna and froze. Good bitches! They freaked out and they should! With Alison gone, they're the sole responsible girls for Jenna's accident. Jessica and Ken joined us in the pew and the service began.

Watching a priest bless a coffin containing Alison's body while being Alison was more than slightly creepy.

When the funeral was over I got out to get some air and leave Alison's parents to think. I was wiping my tears and watched as a tall, black costumed, hazel eyed man walked up to my friends. They went white as a vampire when he said two words

"Detective Wilden"

Well, he certainly buffed out a bit more, I twirled a stray lock of hair watching my former 'beach hottie' was watching my friends his eyes locked on Hanna's cleavage. Seems like Darryl still likes them blond!

They received a text at the same time and froze. I pursed my lips as they broke away from the church and left without a single glance to me.

Well, that just won't do

"Will you come home with us dear?"

Jessica asked pulling me out of my thoughts. I bit my lip watching her eager expression and less than thrilled one of Ken's face

"I have a motel room. Why don't you give me a call tomorrow?"

Bella tried to get out of it.

"No, you should come with us Ali"

"My name isn't Alison"

I said softly much to Alison's chagrin. She had killed herself but something strange had happened to her with death. She was now less depressed and seeing the pain on her mother's face was enough to make her regret everything.

Jessica was looking crestfallen. I squeezed her hand and made a move to leave but Jason joined us.

"At least come home for dinner"

His own hurt expression got to me. Alison was begging me to say 'yes' and even Bella agreed. I nodded and motioned to my car

"I'll follow you"

I have no idea what happened during the short ride to their new condo in Philly but by the time we reached it both Jessica and Ken DiLaurentis welcomed me as their daughter

I think the twins slobbering all over me and me not freaking out over it had something to do though.

Who knew being printed on as a nanny a couple times would actually come handy in my new life?

"We got the condo a few months ago. It was too hard to stay at our old house."

Ken said as he unlocked the door ushering us all inside. The apartment was big, spacious and cluttered with squeaky toys.

"And I'm stuck with them ever since"

Jason whispered low enough for me to hear. Right, this used to be his condo while attending college. I bit the inside of my cheek to hold the reply in. Alison was confused at the toys but everything got clearer as Jessica returned from the room she disappeared in holding two little humans in blankies.

I blinked. Alison shrieked, Bella snorted.

"These are Phil and Lil. Guys say 'hi' to your new sister"

Jessica smiled waving a chubby arm from each toddler.

"Like the Rugrats?"

Jason snorted.

"The who?"

"Nothing"

I shook my head smiling at the twins. Ali would be happy with her parents moving on. Am I doing the wrong thing here? Should I just leave and allow them to heal?


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I was putting the final touches to my 'back to school' look when Jessica leaned inside the door.

"Are you excited?"

"I'm freaked out actually. I think I should go home."

I said quietly. Dinner last night had been strange to say the least. Ken looked serious like Ali said he always did, Jason was mostly amused while Jessica was the only one openly accepting. She had insisted I stay here with them instead of going back to my motel.

"No!"

She shouted. Throwing a look over her shoulder she entered the bathroom and stood behind me, our eyes meeting at the mirror.

"I know you lost someone too honey and I am not your mother. But I want you stay with us, we all do. Ali would too"

She said quietly yet clearly. After I had gone to bed last night (aka threw everyone out of the living room so I could sleep on the sofa) I had heard them arguing. Jessica wanted a new version of Alison back (as that was what I had presented myself as), Ken was skeptical of the whole thing (it wasn't as Dollhouse usually sent actives out as presents) but Jason was cool with it. If I didn't know any better I'd say he ordered me to give closure to his parents.

"Okay then? You're staying?"

She pushed, her deep blue eyes catching mine. She had the annoying little smirk Ali had when she knew she had won. I nodded excited with a smidge of annoyance coming from Alison. No one likes to know they're that easy to be replaced.

"Yeah, I'll stay. But if you get sick of me, tell me"

She never replied. Instead she dragged me by the hand to the master bedroom where she handed me a hanger with a clear plastic bag draped over it.

"I always buy Ali a dress for the new school year. Put it on"

I blushed. I was used to someone handing me something to wear but the raw emotion in Jessica's face touched me.

Turning around quickly I stripped off the man's shirt I had worn to sleep and pulled the dark red dress on. It had thin spaghetti straps, soft embroidery right below the bust line drawing attention to my cleavage, empire waist and reached to mid thigh.

"Not exactly school appropriate"

I commented and Jessica laughed.

"This is Rosewood honey. Looks do matter"

Chuckling I added a lace cardigan in the softest of reds over it.

"You deserve to get your life back"

She smiled hugging me. After breakfast I took Jason to his morning classes before turning to Rosewood. In my bag were the doctored school records of Bella Swan, altered just enough to fit Isabella.

The moment I showed up for my class schedule I was ushered to the principal's office.

"I haven't even done anything yet"

I echoed a nervous Bella but Mr. Tamborelli only smiled and kept silent. In his office I saw my old friends and Darren acting all important with a file about my.. Alison's disappearance and death. It will be a short investigation seeing as she killed herself about 2 months prior to her disappearance. Maybe he needs Scooby to help him?

"Wow, I never had a six way before"

Alison whispered in my ear and I had to bite my lip to suppress a giggle. Emily looked up first as I walked inside the beige office. She smiled her timid smile I always liked. I sent her a coy of my own and she blushed.

Guess I still got it.

"I think that will be all then girls"

Darren said closed the file with a flourish as he turned and stopped the file still raised.

"Easy officer, someone might think you want to hit me"

I half mocked.

"It's detective"

He stammered still staring.

"That would be much easier to comply to had your zipper been closed"

I dismissed him and turned to the snickering girls as an also snickering Tamborelli introduced me

"Girls this is Isabella DiLaurentis. I trust you four will show her around"

"Di...DiLaurentis?"

Hanna choked. I nodded letting another blush appear on my cheeks looking at them under my lashes

"Alison is... was my sister"

I declined their invitation to lunch without explaining why preferring to sit to the sidelines for now to watch them absorb the news and boy was it fun! With the surprise visit of Darren to my bombshell they were shaking in their boots. Almost as pleasant to watch, thin-Hanna revert to her old habits by snacking cheesits like crazy. I had paid and was heading to an empty table when a cane lodged itself between my legs and almost threw me to the ground. me and the person holding it. I turned about to unleash hell on whomever held it only to be face to face with Jenna Marshall. I bit my tongue to hold the sneer in at her 'I am so innocent' look but instead chose to let Bella free for a second.

"Are you okay?"

I asked her. When she nodded I pressed again

"You must be Jenna"

"We know each other?"

"We do now. You also have a very short memory. Alison instructed you to stay away from Rosewood, yet here you are"

"She's dead, haven't you heard?"

She sneered. I leaned in

"Statutory rapes have a period of 5 years to be in trial. Yours to Toby happened only a year ago. That means I can still take those tapes to the cops Jen. There was one here this morning, didn't you hear?"

"You... tapes?"

I smiled broadly

"I call the shots here, not you"

She gulped a bit. I couldn't help but adding

"You should exchange the OJ for carrots. They're good for your eyes"

a group of boys passed us and stumbled on her. I made no move to help her remain upright as Aria joined us and invited us to join the Liars.

"Sure"

She gave her best innocent smile and let aria take her tray.

"Thank you Aria"

I replied and joined them. Jenna was set to sit between Emily and Hanna and I sat between Spencer and aria.

"This would be Alison's chair, right?"

Jenna curled her pink lips in disgust over my name. Emily was quick to reply

"No. that would be Isabella's"

I felt like patting her head. Good Killer.

"You were all Alison's friends right? She told me so much about you, I feel like I already know you girls"

I said with a soft smile. Hanna blinked her hand mid-air holding a salt cracker. Her fingers let it slip.

"You know, she came to visit me in the hospital after the accident"

Jenna butted in.

"Everyone misunderstood Alison, but I knew exactly who she was"

She went on. I felt like gagging at her sugary tone but Spencer beat me to it

"When did you get back Jenna?"

Instead of replying the blind girl mocked how quiet the table is saying how more loud it was with Alison.

"What happened to you girls?"

On my right, Aria sighed under her breath and I looked nostalgically. I knew what she was thinking. The night I blinded Jenna. Judging by Jenna's smirk, she knew it too.

"They're mourning a lost friend, Jenna. We all are. But don't worry; I'm here now to fill your life with excitement"

I gave her my own sugary reply knocking the smirk of her face as I subtly reminded her what I had seen when I threw the stink bomb in her garage. All cell phones binged at the same time in a cacophony of songs and sounds.

The liars froze. Jenna reached for Spencer's

"Aren't you gonna get it?"

They did and froze. I threw a glance at Aria's

'If only she could see how guilty you look. -A'

I furrowed my brows. This A chick again. Someone that knows about the Jenna thing. I reached for my own ringing phone in the melody Edward wrote for me

"Hello dad"

"We got it princess"

"Got what?"

"I threw the out. We're moving back tonight"

"Really? That's amazing daddy"

I exclaimed and hang up the phone smiling brilliantly in complete contrast with everyone else on the table.

Stopping to brush my teeth and touch up my trademark gloss I was late for English walking in with a short hair with olive skin and raven hair.

"You're the new girl"

She praised me up and down, her height barely reaching my cleavage.

"You're the old girl"

I replied and gave a wry chuckle.

"I don't care how you flush that DiLaurentis name and milk up to Alison's memory. She's gone and Hanna and I are ruling the school now"

She set the law, usually I'd admire that. But nor from 4-eyes Mona

"You were. I'll be taking the crown now"

"Listen here"

She started but I held a hand.

"Do you hear that?"

I began rocking to an imaginary song

"What are you talking about?"

She snapped

"Oh yeah! It's the disco your skirt is signing"


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Returning home after school I was happy to go to my brownstone next to Spencer's. Home wasn't Charlie's quaint two bedroom house even if it was homey. Home was a large Victorian red and white house in the end of a beautiful cul-de-sac with a big beautiful yard filled with flowers and backyard with a hot tub and the remains of a large gazebo.

"I'm home"

I called out crossing the open front door. Large boxes were everywhere but things seemed to be mostly done as the in-between owners hadn't changed the color of the walls or anything big. Grabbing a pair of boxes with the words "Alison room" to the side I crept up the stairs to my room. My pink walls were still there and a pair of workers were setting up my bed.

"We'll be done soon miss"

One of them said as I stepped in. I shook my head with a smile

"Take your time"

In a corner a set of smaller boxes were thrown and I picked a blue read and white medal peeking our from one of them. I picked it with a fond smile letting memories flood in

"The new family threw some stuff out honey but we got them back"

Mom called out bringing me back to reality. I shook my head again

"It's okay. it's just knickknacks"

I replied mindful of the workers setting up my bed. There are ears everywhere in Rosewood, I would know! From a neatly packed suitcase I picked my old workout clothes and headed for my bathroom

"I'll go for a run, be out of your hair"

"Don't go far!"

I rolled my eyes and closing the door behind me I changed to a pair of deep blue yoga pants and a baby blue sports bra heading to the backyard to do some yoga. I had picked it last year since Bella was supposed be completely unathletic and I always liked to be in my best.

As I stretched this way and that breathing in the fresh air my eyes watched Spencer and her sister Melissa argue over something and an overgrown toddler-man in bad preppy sweater joined them. Melissa clung on to him like he was a trophy husband while Spencer smiled like a teacher's pet.

Seems like the sisters are after the same man again. So what do I do...

I stretched as far as I could and let my body fall over the side making sure to hit my calf to the metal railing of the back porch

"AH"

I let out a wild yelp getting the attention of everyone around. I felt tears coming to my eyes as my calf throbbed. Hearing people around I milked it for a bit and didn't let anyone touch me whimpering.

"Don't worry, I'm a doctor"

A British voice reached me and I let a sniffle out.

"I bet you say that to all the girls"

"Actually I do"

He said with a smile and I let a chuckle

"What happened?"

He asked as he lifts the pant leg off my hurt calf. It had only reddened but was still throbbing. Looks like I'd get a bruise too

"I was doing yoga and got a cramp. it really is nothing"

I downplayed it quickly. a pair of soft hands began massaging and touching my leg. He nodded soon.

"Nothing broken"

"I'm a terrible klutz; I trip over thin air sometimes. It's a good thing to have a doctor nearby"

I said with a charming smile and let him help me up.

"Wren Kingston"

"Isabella DiLaurentis"

Leaning against the fence I asked him if he had any cards around, for emergencies.

"I'm still in med school actually but this is my cell phone"

He took my left hand and jolted a number down quickly, kind of eager. I smiled and nodded

"I'll be your best client doc"

I chuckled and waved as he left when Melissa called.

"Are you okay?"

Dad rushed with his suit and his car keys in hand. I nodded

"Yeah, I just need to soak it up in the tub later"

Both sisters want a major flirt. Looks like it's time for an Ian Thomas reboot.

A leftover of Bella was a compulsion to make sure all homework was over and done with before playing. And playing I did! changing to a slightly small aqua bikini I stood in front of my window that saw straight to Spencer's long enough to get her attention when she looked up and then went to the backyard, turned on the Jacuzzi and slipped in letting a relieved sigh.

I really missed that in Forks...

with my head leaning on the side and my eyes staying on the starry night I was lost in my thoughts wondering if I could contact Charlie to tell him I was safe or if I'd screw everything up if I did when a cough surprised the bubbles out of me

"Scaring me into a heart attack? Not very doctorly of you"

I mocked gasping with my hand staying on my heart for a moment. He laughed with dimples appearing on his cheeks. at least he's cuter than Ian.

"Mind if I join you? Melissa's is broken"

I bit my tongue not to take the bait and with a glance at my house I nodded biting my lip

"Sure"

He sloshed the water as he came in and looked at my left calf extended on the bench

"Still bothering you?"

"A little. I've had worse though"

I shrugged expecting him to change his tune. what he did though was reaching for me leg. I gasped as he uncrossed my legs and slid closer taking my left leg on his lap and began massaging it.

"you're very good at that"

I breathed feeling my stomach clench as his hands traveled all over my leg starting from my toes and reaching all the way to my upper thigh. And here I thought I might have to actually flirt with him!

"Think I should quit my day job?"

He breathed before leaning in for a kiss. I kissed him back for a moment.

"I think you've got me confused. I'm not that type of girl. I don't go for taken men doctor wren"

I said softly and climbed out of the tub leaving him wanting more. Without a backwards glance I slipped on my red flip-flops and patted down with my towel. by the time I had stopped by the kitchen for a glass of water and was in my room I had clear view of Spencer's room where she and doc where in a very heated make out. I grasped my nokia and took a photo of them. When they came up for air and Spencer threw him out her room she looked up.

I smirked at her shocked face and lifted a finger to my lips making 'shh'. She nodded fearful; I waved and closed the white lace curtains. I plopped on my bed.

1 down, three to go


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The next day I woke up early and after showering I got dressed in a hot pink summer dress with spaghetti straps adding a thin white leather belt and a pair of white leather sandals. I was in the kitchen making breakfast before anyone was awake, grooving in my rhythm

"You're cooking?"

I looked over my shoulder to see a surprised ken looking at the cheese omelets on the table.

"It's just an omelet dad, not the end of the world"

He chuckled and took a seat as I grabbed the steaming coffeepot and poured coffee in all the three cups next to the orange juice.

"Good morning everyone"

Dad greeted Jess back with his mouth full so it came out as 'ooooiiieee'.

"Where did you learn how to cook?"

"Here and there, just something I picked"

When we were done I pulled my messenger bag over my shoulder, kissed both my parents on their cheeks and skipped out the door. One more beautiful, sunny day.

I was about to get in my car when I saw Spencer storm out of her house, enter a town car and slam the door. Judging from the look on her mother's face as she threw out a bride magazine, the cat's out of the baga nd the doc out of the house.

"Now I have nothing to hold over her head"

I shook my head annoyed and drove to school driving fast enough to make sure everyone saw me and made a move to get out of the convertible attracting even more looks including a pissed Mona. I sent her my best bitch smile and throwing a red curl over my shoulder I leaned against my car.

I used to rule this place and I will again. I only need to find the necessary tools. My old tricks could work but then I'd have to prove i have them and I don't want to rule under Alison's shadow even if I am Ali. Getting new secrets is out of the question either, as no one knows me. Yet. My eyes traveled to Sean, Hanna, Mona and Noel who was leering at me. There is always the boyfriend option.

I'm so going to have to bleach my mouth...

"Do you have a name beautiful?"

Noel asked me leaning against my locker. I made no eye contact as I fished for my books.

"Isabella"

"Can I call you 'Bella'?"

He asked with a leery-should be-charming smile. This time I did turn to him

"Only if I call you 'vomit breath'"

"You like to play hard to get"

"Will it make you go away any faster if I say 'yes'?"

I flirted back

"Noel"

"Isabella"

I let him shook my hand.

"The party is officially on. Think big, thing wild, think parental units in a different time zone"

"And they actually are"

I retorted knowing it'd fly right over his head.

"Are you free tomorrow night? I can pick you up"

"Maybe I'll drop by"

I walked away making sure to sway my hips a tiny bit too much knowing he'd look.

Stopping outside English class I couldn't help but notice the love struck looks Mr. English and Aria exchanged. Like daddy like daughter huh? Leaning against the wall. My pink nails tapping on my pendant I observed Aria an d Spencer. Spencer was still panicked; mumbling about Russian History and how she had a paper and hadn't written anything except her name.

Le Gasp!

Smirking I fished my phone from my bag's pocket, raised it to my ear and walked leisurely by them.

"Oh honey, you can take my old paper and present it as yours. Molina's gave me an A+ remember? Just put on your name on it, and change the title. It's been four years Molly, he'll be none the wiser. Okiedok, babye"

Walking away I threw a glance over my shoulder at Spencer who was staring at me before mumbling something to Aria. Blackmail always works for her and Melissa has always been superior to her sister at school.

After school I made a beeline by the swimming pool. I wanted to talk to Emily, the weakest link in the foursome. Hearing shouting and cries for help I pushed the doors open running for the lockers. Emily was pushed by the lockers and some guy in overalls was all over her.

"Hey"

I shouted and he whirled around raising an elbow to hit me. Grabbing his outstretched hand I twisted it behind his back and kneed him at the back of his own knees making sure his head go right at the metallic lockers.

"You bitch"

He growled and I saw red. I raised my knee for the kick every male fears and when he hit the ground he got a stiletto heel at the same spot. I knelt next to his groaning form and grabbed him by the lapels

"When a girl says 'no' she means no. Go anywhere near her again and I will rip your dick off and make you eat it"

I whispered in his ear and turned to Emily who was standing frozen in the same spot against the lockers

"Are you alright?"

I asked her softly and she flung herself in my arms. I put my arms around her and rocked her as footsteps were heard and she whimpered. Toby appeared his face the same mask of fury I had seen a year ago when I stumbled on him and his stepsister

"What happened?"

He asked his beady eyes going from the half naked Emily in my arms, to me and the groaning Ben

"He tripped"

I said in my most authoritative tone. Toby nodded silently agreeing and I grabbed Emily's bag and various clothing items from the bench, threw it over my other shoulder, kicked her gym locker closed and half guided/half drugged her out of the foggy room.

"Are you alright now?"

I asked when she stopped shaking minutes after reaching my car and leaning her on it.

"Yeah.."

She nodded

"How did you get him down so easily?"

She asked wiping her tearstained cheeks and putting on her cover jacket.

"When Ali went missing, my stepfather decided it'd be a good idea if I took some self defense lessons. Never had to use them before today"

I lied easily. Emily bought it immediately, I knew there was a good reason I had picked her.

"Do you need a ride?"

She threw a glance at her bike and nodded trailing

"If you don't mind"

"I asked, didn't I?"

I got a smile out of her and slowly pulled out of the school parking lot. I drove us slowly through Rosewood letting her ask all the questions knowing my similarities to Alison would be the most clear to her.

"You're Ali's sister?"

"Half sister, yeah. We share a father"

"How long have you known?"

I threw a look at her

"I always knew my father was married and had a whole other family so he visited rarely. I never got to meet them until Ali and I met on chat group. When dad found out he realized there was no point in keeping us apart. We'd spent hours on the phone"

I trailed with a sigh, blinking quickly as if to dispel tears

"She never told us"

Emily said dejected. Damn, I forgot how easily she gets hurt

"I asked her not to. Ken said that reputations are super important here; my mom and I didn't want her and her family be rugged through the mud for something that happened fifteen years ago. She didn't do it to spite you"

I reached my hand to touch hers. it had the desired effect of making her look at me

"You look so much like her"

She whispered. I blinked and turned to face the road to hide my smile.

"That's what Jessica said. I don't see it, actually. We only share the same bone structure"

I downplayed it knowing Emily was caught. She didn't disappoint

"You could easily be twins"

She smiled and I returned it. I pulled in front of her white house. She didn't' seem to notice she never gave me her address and turned fully to me

"The girls and I are meeting in a couple days to make a memorial in Alison's memory. You should join us"

"I'd love that"

I told her and wiped a non existent tear.

Aim. Shoot. Score


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

A few hours later I was swirling in front of my full length mirror examining my looks. I had chosen an embellished trim dress with black bustier and the thinnest straps known to man with a tulle hot pink asymmetric skirt. I had straightened my hair, added a pair of black pumps with silver barrettes and dramatic hot pink shimmering lips.

Leaving a note by the fridge I slipped out the door, locked up, set the alarm and drove to Noel's house, parking where I knew I'd be able to leave quickly if I had to and glossing my lips once more and a tad of mascara, I was out the door.

The party was just as any high school party usually is. There is a foosball table, a couple kegs, couches filled with horny teens, loud music and expensive clothes.

Noel spotted me first and flitted to me handing me a cup of beer and pitting an arm around me

"You made it"

"I did"

I let him hold me and looked around the room trying to spot familiar faces. Sean was by the foosball table with Ben who was sporting a very black eye and a cut above it. I gave him the cut but not the eye, maybe Toby did it?

Behind him, leaning against the wall stood an extremely annoyed Hanna looking cute in her red dress. She'd be easy enough to win with a few select compliments and casual mentions to toothbrushes. With that I had decided and murmuring an excuse I broke free of Noel's clutches and headed to her.

"Hanna, right?"

"erm yeah and you are?"

I raised an eyebrow at her 'It girl' tone. I let my head fall to the side in my signature Ali pose and she shuddered. Good doll needs to remember her place.

"The ghost of 4th July past"

I purred enjoying her second shudder that caused her to lose her attitude completely.

"Pretty dress"

She stammered in her compliment. I smiled, knowing she was right and retorted

"You look good too. Maybe a size smaller dress would be better though. You got the body now, flaunt it"

I sent her a double edged compliment and as expected she noticed both sides of it. she smiled nervously smoothing down the dress and I decided to be generous.

"Do you mind?"

I asked pointing at her loosely put belt. She shook her head and I reached for it. I undid it, reaching for the neckline

"Sorry for this"

before she could reply I pulled hard tearing the left strap altogether, twisted the remaining bits together and hid them under the side of her bra, fluffed the neck ruffles so they'd play up her boobs a bit. Turning her around I pulled the dress down a bit, straining it a tad more and added the belt again pulling it tighter and giving her the illusion of better shaped breasts. I took a step back as she ran a hand across her longer but better fitting dress.

"You're welcome"

I smiled and she returned it walking away from her knowing she needed a moment to let it set and come after me on her own.

Instead I went to play darts with a couple other juniors, pour my beer in a potted plant and people watch. As predicted soon she went to the herd and they began whispering with Emily pointing at me every so often. I waved at them but made no effort in joining and instead showed them how to have fun. Hanna smiled when our eyes connected, Emily waved and Spencer looked down.

Three out of four isn't bad.

Dancing I watched as they all broke loose again. Aria left, Hanna went with the choir boy, Emily with the new girl to the photo booth and Spencer was left alone. I noticed Mona looking at the booths with something close to jealousy marring her face. I let Noel move my body and slipped my Nokia out of my purse as we danced and inched us closer to Mona and my eyes widened when she grabbed the row of photos that popped out. Immediately I took a picture of her with the photos and pushing my hips hard to noel, I left him, grabbed the second row of the pics and tried to follow the midget but lost her in the crowd.

Damn! I walked out of the main house to get some air and saw Mona look up at the old tree house, smirk, put a black cell phone in her bag and hide in some bushes. Immediately Hanna came down looking as if she'd be crying, got a text message, her eyes widened and a tear slipped down her cheek leaving a black mascara trace. She ran to the main house and immediately headed straight for the parking lot. Mona only watched as the blond girl took a black sports car and sped away

"What the hell is going on here?"

On impulse I got in my car speeding after Hanna catching up with her a few miles later where the car she was in had crushed badly against a tree and she was leaning against it crying. I parked leaving the engine running and hopped out

"What happened, are you okay?"

She sniffled shaking her head.

"Get in my car, okay?"

she did as she was told and I grabbed the box of tissues from the glove box, wiped down everything she might have touched in the car, including the ignition keys and tossed those in the woods near us before getting in the car again taking us away

"What were you thinking?"

I blew up a few miles into civilization

"I wasn't, okay!? I was half naked, my boyfriend rejected me, my best friend was nowhere to be seen and some bitch reminded me something I wanted to forget! Why do you care?"

She exploded and I resisted the urge to slap her

"Because Ali is my sister and you are her best friend. I don't have to like you to be human"

I snapped back before parking in front of a candy store.

"I don't know about you, but I need ice cream. Stay here"

I ordered her and grabbing my purse I left the car to get a big carton of ice cream with milk and dark chocolate, caramel syrup and cherries with two spoons and water bottles.

"I can't eat that"

Hanna declared trying to be serious even as she was salivating at the sight

"You can and you will. I don't care if you purge it later but you will eat it now. You need the milk and sugar"

Leaving no room for debate I drove us to the part and sitting together we dove in the icy treat.

"I'm sorry for earlier. It's a very stressful time"

I apologized when the ice cream carton was empty save for the spoons and napkins. Hanna shook her head as her eyes were at the stars

"I'm sorry too. It's not as I thought it'd be"

She muttered.

"Being popular is awed but no one wants to know 'how' it's achieved"

I agreed looking at the stars as well.

"Where you popular at your old school?"

She asked with traces of the old Hanna showing up in her eyes. I shook my head

"Not always. I was shy and quiet and then I met Alison. She pulled me out of my shell and I never wanted to go back after that. Being in her house, living with her parents, sleeping in her bed... I feel like I'm substituting her"

I confided knowing she'd latch on to it. And she did

"I'm not sure she's dead"

She told me. I felt my stomach flip

"Why? They found her body"

Did Hefty figure it out? She bit her lip

"Someone calls me with a nickname only she did"

I raised an eyebrow

"Maybe you told someone?"

Calling her 'hefty' was ingenious of me but hardly original. she shook her head

"I never told anyone"

She said and we both stood up to leave. I drove her home and like Emily she didn't ask how I know her address

"Hanna? If anyone asks, we left the party together and I took you home. You were never in that car"

I ordered her with the same tone I did to order her about the Jenna thing. Hanna nodded obediently and got home. Driving home I got a text from Emily

"Tomorrow we'll meet at the kissing rock to make Ali's memorial. Please come. Emily"

I smiled and texted back my agreement before slipping into a deep sleep.

The next day, clad in denim shorts, cowboy boots and a tight white top, a denim vest with a pink scarf tied around my waist and my messenger bag I met the girls. Aria was the only one to openly glare at me as Emily hugged me and Hanna smiled while Spencer sighed and all conversation was cut off with my arrival.

"Good morning ladies. Where to?"

"We used to go to a shed with Ali"

Hanna mumbled and they guided to the old shed.

"We shouldn't do this in the middle of nowhere. We should do it where we can see it every day."

Aria stated as we ducked under trees with low branches.

"We should ask if we can put a bench somewhere"

She went on excited with her idea.

"Whoever did this to her, if they're still in Rosewood, we should make them look at it everyday too"

I agreed. Spencer turned to look at me with her eyes wide in astonishment

"What, you think she tripped and fell down a concrete slab?"

I mocked her and shuddered for good measure. Spencer gulped seeing the picture I had painted so clearly and Hanna shook her head

"What's wrong with you?"

Spencer turned to the blond girl as I passed my fingers through my hair thinking if I should add a few more blond highlights next time

"I had a rough night"

Hanna said quickly, just then a dropping sound came to us and immediately we ran to it reaching a clearing. It was thankfully empty

"Look"

Hanna pointed to something on the ground. Amongst the broken wood and soil and leaves a beaded purple bracelet laid innocently. I picked it up reading the white letters 'Alison'

"Is it ali's?"

Emily whispered. I shook my head

"it can't be"

"How do you know that?"

Aria attacked

"Jessica said they buried it with Ali"

Actually it is in my jewel case. At home. Under lock and key. The key is hidden inside my locket that never leaves my neck.

Who's is this then?


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Who said having an important name pushes you forward only when your daddy is the sheriff? Walking to the park at the same bench Hanna and I had sat a couple days ago, I couldn't help but think the rich name is more useful than the cop car.

In my cross body purse sat innocently the deed that allowed my family to put a bench and a small fountain in Alison's memory and I was supposed to be meeting the Liars so we could get started on it.

I had spent all afternoon looking at the bracelet however. As I already knew my own Alison bracelet was still hidden away in my jewel box and looking both owned and found together the difference was glaring.

the found one was purple with white big letters and too big on my wrist.

The owned one was deep blue with cream letters. As if that wasn't enough the shop I had gotten them was now closed.

Shaking my head to clear it from these thoughts, I crossed the road to near the girls sitting on the old bench passing a silver laptop around.

"Hey"

I greeted them. Hanna looked at me nervously while Emily smiled broadly. Spencer's lips pursed and Aria moved to stand behind the wooden bench. Her tophee eyes were scanning the street. Returning the smile to Emily I explained the deed about the bench quickly and then turned to Hanna who was typing something on the laptop avoiding my eyes.

"Am I interrupting anything?"

"just talking about Ben and how over him I am"

Emily replied quickly as Hanna shut the laptop.

"Good for you"

I replied honestly, Emily gave me a nervous smile back as her hands traveled over the leftover bruises on her arms. A piece of paper hit her legs and all for girls shrieked. I picked it up.

_'Ding Dong the Bitch is Dead'_

Was written across a missing flier with my face and Alison's name on it. I showed it to the girls before folding it and putting in my purse before they could register the similarities between me and Ali

"Real cute"

I growled but saw the looks of shock on their faces

"What's wrong?"

A mumbled row of excuses were my only answer as I turned around to go to my car.

"Isabella wait"

Hanna called.

"I wanted to thank you about the other day"

She trailed

"No problem. Did you get any problems with your folks?"

I asked her and she shrugged

"Just a mom and kind of. Mona saw me taking it so a cop car was at my house today. They're sure I had something to do with it"

I thought I'd say that she did but held my tongue.

"It doesn't matter what they think as long as they can't prove anything"

I smiled

"I really got to go now, I promised to drop by my dad's office before school"

Her smile fell as mine grew

"Oh okay then. See you at school"

She muttered and got in her Prius. I watched as she drove away before stepping in the LeBaron and taking the longer way to school. I really did gave to stop by ken's office.

My cell rang as I got in the car.

_'Lying to the police is serious, little Miss Isabella. I should know and I will tell -A'_

"A? Who's A?"

I thought aloud and put my cell in the bag.

Arriving at school a few minutes early I stayed inside the car for a few moments, feeling a bit rattled from the text. I called it when I was leaving the company but whoever had it had blocked all incoming calls.

Smoothing down my white jeans, white bustier top with thin straps and hidden bra I pulled my red cowboy boots tighter on my legs and tied a thin lacy scarf around my neck and pulling a red messenger back on my shoulder.

School is for learning, right?

Which is why I smiled like an angel, when the tall black professor flagged me down like a cab

"Good morning miss DiLaurentis"

"Professor"

"We got your records from your old school and I was wondering if you'd take AP History this year"

"erm, sure, of course I will"

It's not like I've ran out of lessons for AP classes yet

"Great. First Essay on Russian history was two days ago, I trust I'll receive yours within the week"

"of course"

Open mouth, insert foot. mar Sheldrake walked over to Spencer to congratulate her on her essay and tell her it was nominated for the golden orchid awards. Having won two n my resume, I couldn't help but smirk on her scared face that paled even more when she saw me standing close.

"Congrats. Ali always said you're super smart"

I complimented enjoying her panicked eyes. Her pale, scared face told me she followed my advice. We both knew what she did and the hell she'll face once it gets out. With a wave and a spring in my step I turned for my next class.

"I missed you at my party"

Noel greeted me with a pout at the cafeteria. I gave him a half shrug paying for my yogurt with cereal

"I had a headache. Besides that was a drag, not a party"

I smirked and headed to an empty table knowing that noel, much like mike, would follow on his own.

"I will have to make it up to you then"

"What did you have in mind?"

I smiled amused

"Something more private then"

He smirked and I returned it, feeling at my game again

"Play your cards right, and we'll see"

Lying in my bed later I was playing with my phone. There was no follow-up on that strange text but I had a bad feeling in my stomach. Between that, the extra bracelet in my beauty case and the fact that I was staying at Alison's home again my mind felt ready to burst.

I was bored out of my mind. With a sigh I slipped form my covers, pulled on a pair of sneakers and snuck out to breathe some fresh air.

"Something's gotta change"

With that I pulled a light hoodie on and began jogging around the neighborhood. The constant stuffy dinners were grating on my nerves and for once I wished I was still at Forks where all that Charlie wanted from me was to be there and cook. No constant 'where were you?', 'how was school', 'come to the club' annoying questions. They're acting as if I'm truly their daughter!

Walking the last mile home after running for an hour I saw someone skulking around the bushes between my house and Spencer's but whoever it was, was gone before I got there. Stealing an apple from Mrs. Hastings far too perfect apple tree I began munching sitting on the porch steps

"I have to make them run to me and I really need some hobbies"

I was still on the porch when I realized what I had to do.

"Make them jealous. And use my old tricks"

Biting my bottom lip I pulled my phone out to read that text and pressed 'reply'

_'Nice try. Next time, say it to my face. Don't skulk under my window like a wannabe Romeo'_

And pressed send. Immediately I saw both Emily and Hanna run to Spencer's and moments later screams were heard. My eyes opened wide and biting my lip I made the trek through the backyard.

The backdoor was broken in. my cell phone beeped with a new message.

_'Tick tock, goes the clock, tick tock, the bitch is gone and so are you-A'_

"Tick tock?"

With the text was a picture of Alison and Cece, at the crab house in Cape May last summer. Alison was crying and had a cartoon bubble over her head

"I'm pregnant"

Fury bubbled inside me. Time to track down this -A- bitch


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The next morning I was sipping my coffee on the kitchen counter, my fingers tapping manically on the laptop's keyboard. I was trying, and failing, to locate the sender of the texts. All I had was the number appearing but whoever -A- is has the incoming calls blocked still.

So I went with option 2. Grabbing all albums from last summer I went through them for all familiar faces from the vacation in Cape May. Except CeCe, Jason, my parents and the occasional photo from various beach hotties I could find no one I knew.

Unless...

CeCe? Why would CeCe sign a threatening text signing it -A- though and how could she know about Hanna's grand theft auto trick? Besides CeCe knew beyond any doubt I had tricked her about the pregnancy

_**Flashback**_

"I'm late"

"How late?"

"Two weeks. I'm never late C"

Alison flung herself at Cece's arms with hot tears sliding down her cheeks.

"You have to tell your parents sweetie"

"Will you be with me?"

I whispered and she nodded. When we went to the posh hotel our parents were staying CeCe declared with a triumphant smile

"Your princess got knocked up. Not sure who the father is though she's slept with the entire male population"

Both their mothers looked ready to faint; Ken looked like he'd have a heart attack while Jason was too stoned to react. Alison opened her blue eyes wide and replied holding her flat stomach

"Unless I'm about to deliver baby Jesus, it will be very hard to be pregnant **and** a virgin. Is your weed past its expiration date again CeCe?"

_**End flashback**_

Cece had gotten a very big backlash from that as Jason dropped her like a hot potato the next day and my parents ridiculed hers pretty harshly but sending bitchy texts is just petty. Isn't it?

Deciding to clear my head with some retail therapy I leashed Oli and packing my laptop in my messenger bag I left the house before my folks could see me. Did I mention the constant checking up is grating?

Saturday morning at the mall. some would say it's paradise! Especially when I decided I'd let Noel take me out on Sunday.

Taking a corner to go grab a coffee I saw Hanna talking with Sean holding a pair of the ugliest shoes ever made.

"Hanna?"

"Oh hey. What's up?"

"Retail therapy, you?"

"Got a job"

Her disgruntled expression told me it wasn't because she asked for it

"Where?"

"Sean's mom's dentist office"

"Why?"

"Someone blabbed I crushed the car and I have to work it"

I raised an eyebrow

"-A-?"

"How did you know about that?"

I handed her my phone with the first text about me aiding and abetting her.

"Think someone has it out of you?"

I mocked but she didn't catch it as she only nodded

"Yeah"

I didn't bother asking her just who had seen her steal the car, it was a packed party but something began rub me the wrong way. I shook my head

"gotta go, shoes are calling me"

"What are you going to do about this?"

She asked handing me my phone back. I smirked

"If you ignore it long enough, it will go away. Besides I have a date"

I reminded her how I used to trash talk her brand new BFF and walked away.

Walking into the club that afternoon for the tennis match Jessica reminded me day after day it finally hit me. There was one person that saw Hanna leave with Sean's car, one person that was in Cape May last year and one person skulking around the bushes last night. I think it was the same one. Who notices losers anyway?

A sharp headache was the reply to that last statement. Bella definitely disagreed with Alison's arrogance. I rubbed my temples soothingly

"I'm going insane"

"What is it with you today honey? I'm surprised you haven't poked a hole through that racket yet"

Jessica joked. I smiled

"Didn't sleep very well last night and had way too much caffeine. Nothing to worry about"

"You can open up you know"

Her blue eyes twinkled and I chuckled

"I promise I will, all I want right now is a long hot bath"

And to find this -A- and put a bullet between her eyes.

"Come on. it's family dinner"

hooray!

At least even though the dinner was held at the stuffy, pretentious, seriously overpriced club Alison adores it was over rather quickly and Jason and I were walking slowly towards home wanting to leave ken, Jessica and their oyster dish alone for a while. Seriously walking in or even listening to them was nowhere near my top ten favorite things to do.

"How are you?"

Jason asked as we walked.

"Good, why?"

"You're silent. You're never silent"

"Never say never"

I retorted but bit my tongue at his hurt look. Damn Bella and her niceties

"I should be asking you the same question. How are you?"

"I'm good too. Keeping busy actually and there is a charity biking marathon tomorrow I'm training for"

I smiled

"That sounds great. Do they know about it, Jessica wouldn't let it go unmentioned?"

He shook his head

"Why didn't you tell them? You've turned a corner, they should admire it"

I told him softly. His blue eyes, identical to Alison's bore into my aqua ones.

"Should they?"

"Yes!"

I turned to look at him in the middle of the street.

"Jase, you've grown up and you've changed from the stupid stoner to someone who's admirable. Never let others tell you the opposite"

He smiled a small smile

"I think I needed to hear that. Thanks"

"Anytime"

Laughing we kept going until we reached the grill.

"Want some coffee?"

"Make it herbal tea. I want to actually sleep tonight"

We entered it and Jason walked to the counter. I stood near the doors watching Spencer, Hanna and Emily talk quietly and toby watching them upset. Watching from the outside sucks. Toby stood and left his eyes boring into mine.

yep. watching from the outside sure sucks.

When they broke apart and left, without seeing me may I add, I saw Hanna had forgotten her phone? On the screen was a text message

_'Now I know TWO secrets. Hanna got dissed and Emily got kissed'_

with it was a series of five pictures of Emily and another girl kissing. A slow smirk was born on my lips.

It's revenge time!


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The bright side of having a "brother" who's addicted to photo books and pictures and videos? He keeps them! Clad in my PJ's and unable to sleep I went knock, knock, knocking on Jason's door a bit after midnight.

"Do you still have the tapes from last summer?"

I asked my bleary eyed, scruffy haired Jason who looked as if he'd hit me.

"What tapes?"

He yawned. I was pretty sure that if he wasn't a giant I'd be easily able to see his tonsils.

"Preferably not the ones of me and CeCe undressing or the sextapes you guys probably made. I'd like the crowd shots please"

I gave him by best Ali smile and hair toss. He blinked sleepily yet alert

"How do you know about that?"

"I've been called observant once or twice"

I let Bella free and tapped my foot. With another blink Jason returned to his room, fumbled with something in a closet and handed me a large cardboard

"Don't let anyone see these"

He instructed. I rolled my aqua orbs, reached my tippytoes to kiss his cheek and sauntered back to my room. Closing the door behind me, I locked it and dumped the box on my bed. Three hours of exhausting video watching later, seriously was one person unfilled in the whole Cape May?, I had my golden chick.

"gotcha"

The next morning clad in a sunny yellow tank dress over skinny jeans and equally yellow sandals I made a pit stop before school.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm Isabella DiLaurentis, is Mona home? I could really use her help with a school project"

I gave my best earnest eyes to Mona's mother as she opened the door. She smiled pleased and shooed me upstairs to her daughter's room.

"I think she's still sleeping though"

"Oh, I'll wake her. Don't worry about it"

I opened the door to a royal blue room. In the middle was a large bed with Mona sleeping on it peaceful. I let her sleep and walked straight to the black chrome desk housing a laptop and two phones. One was a glittery Blackberry and the other one a simple black Samsung with no embellishments what-so-ever.

Pulling my unused IPhone out of my bag I called the hijack app I had written last night and put it in contact with Mona's Samsung letting it clone it. Then I lifted the screen from the laptop shaking my head in disbelief when I saw the computer was open and had no password protection. Plucking an external hard drive I made a copy of it too.

Walking around the room waiting for the cloning to be completed I saw three very familiar black and white books on the black shelves next to the desk. Sneaking a glance at the still sleeping Mona I pulled them off the shelf grinning when I saw the familiar handwriting.

"Naughty naughty girl"

I taunted the sleeping girl before taking back what was mine. Pulling a Swiss army knife from my bag I mounted Mona and tapped her nose with the knife.

"wakey wakey"

I taunted as she blinked sleepily a few times. Her tophee eyes widened as she saw me. Rising my empty hand to my mouth I shh'ed her and put her glasses on her face smiling when she blinked a few times her eyes going from me to the sharp blade on her nose

"Quiet my little pet"

I told her. Her neck gulped.

"You've been a naughty little girl haven't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about"

She tried to say and sound serious. I rolled my eyes and trailed the knife over her lips

"You know what happens to bad girls telling lies?"

I asked rhetorically pressing the blade enough to hurt but not enough to cut her lip open. I'm not that sadistic, right?

"I.I-"

"shh"

"You made a mistake when you tried to blackmail me, little dork"

"how...?

I trailed the knife to her throat and she whimpered. Holding her upright by her hair I replied in a low dangerous tone.

"You may have gotten contacts and a personal shopper but you're still the same idiot. No one blackmails me and lives to tell the tale bitch"

I pushed the knife tighter on her throat. We both knew it would take minimal effort to cut her skin. She froze in fear.

"It's not easy to keep your friends close. Hanna already ditches you for them daily, isn't that why you started it?"

Mona nodded. I pulled back the knife slightly luring her to false safety.

"But it's not working. All you did was bring them closer, not breaking them up"

I went on.

"Secrets keep friends close Mona"

I said in Alison's voice. Mona's eyes widened again and she opened her mouth. Sensing she'd scream I covered her mouth smiling.

"Hanna knows that and you don't know her secrets. The diaries aren't enough and you know it"

I let it sink for a moment seeing the wheels inside her brain work fast as her eyes flitttered to the glaring hole on her shelves. She looked back at me

"What do you want?"

She asked resigned. I smirked at the easy victory

"You to keep doing what you're doing"

I declared and sled blinked stupidly

"You want me to spy on your friends? Why?"

She asked stupidly. I tried not to roll my eyes at her. How Spencer hadn't figured out that Mona was -A- was beyond me.

"That is for me to know and for you to never find out. It's a one time offer Mona. Yes or No"

She looked conflicted. I counted to three before looking at her again

"I guess you're okay with losing your popularity then. Waste of my time"

I made a move to get up

"I'll do it"

She was smirking in what she thought was an evil manner. I slapped her erasing her smile.

"You work for me. Everything you do goes through me for approval. If I say 'no', it's a 'no'. Cross me one time and your blowjob to Tamborelli video goes public"

I said flatly. She shook her head quickly. I guided the knife to her stomach and pressed drawing a single drop of blood. She yelped. Raising the knife to show the bloody end to her I whispered in her ear

"Don't make me regret it or I'll gut you like a fish. Who do you think killed Alison?"

"You..?"

I smirked and wiped the blood off my knife to her cheek

"She got too cocky. You won't do that, will you?"

I unmounted her and hoisted my messenger bag over my shoulder.

"Spencer is taking the country club's towel boy to homecoming"

I winked and left her room. The bitch is back

And she needs her squad.

Jenna was sitting on a rocking chair at her front porch. Bearing a latte I plopped down on the matching chair.

"Can you ditch the sunglasses? Topher fixed you already Epsilon"

Hearing her Doll name Jenna blinked a few times and shook her head. It was an emergency unlock Alpha had tricked Topher into installing on all Dolls when prepping us for an engagement.

"Beta?"

"The one and only. Who hired you and where is your handler?"

"My role's father and my own father"

She pushed her sunglasses to sit atop her head, her emerald green eyes taking me in. I handed her the coffee I got her

"How did you find out?"

"Your cane technique is wrong"

I shrugged one shoulder. Taking a long sip she asked me

"Are you on an engagement?"

"Of course"

I lied as I wasn't sure if her handler would nitpick this conversation later. Logically since I pulled her safe word, she would forget this part of her day but I wasn't going to get any chances.

"What are you doing tomorrow night?"

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

Her full lips widened in an astonished smile. I nodded

"I know you want revenge. I do too"

We shared a smile. Time to let the cackling begin


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

At ten pm Jenna and I walked into the crowded auditorium where our Homecoming was being held. Deep red fabric was hung over the walls creating a black and white pattern and white lights fell in dancing beams on the students. The word 'Carnivale' was on top of the stage where a band was playing and the room smelled like wine. Not bad. Especially when you try and compare it to the prom at Forks.

I shuddered at the memory.

"Everything okay?"

Jenna whispered in my ear. I smiled and nodded. She didn't need to know about my inner demons. After all my natural mental defenses and continuing printing had allowed me to 'wake up' on my own while I had forced Epsilon's 'wake up call'.

We stood together under the dancing lights in complete contrast with each other. Jenna had a silver sequined mini dress on and a matching mask covering most of her face as to not be recognized without her dark sunglasses while I had a golden sparkling dress on with my hair down spritzed with a bit of sparkles on my hair and body. I had to smirk at our reflection. Alice did she saw me sparkling didn't she?

"They saw us"

Jenna announced and I looked at where she was pointing. Aria, Spencer and Hanna were standing together with Sean and the towel boy, looking straight at us. I tossed my hair over my shoulder and gave them Ali's signature waving fingers in return as Jenna and I walked through the party completely ignoring them.

game on!

"Is that Hermie?"

I trailed seeing a guy in a grandpa bowtie talking to Hanna much to my amusement and Mona's disgust and fear.

"Everything changed when Ali died"

Jenna said next to me. I nodded. Yet everything was the same, I had been Alison for a day only but her memories were stll there, unwilling to leave. Did I mention I'd love to strangle Topher some day?

"Come on, let's dance"

Together we moved to the stage and grabbed two guys to dance. It's nice to be around someone with somewhat similar ways!

"Emily and Toby?"

I gasped over my partner's shoulder. I poked Jenna who was with a blond guy and pointed tot he entrance. Her red lips turned to a snarl.

"Someone needs his leash re-attached"

I commented and went back to my partner smiling at the icy reception the new pair got. Mona would force them close and I would pull them apart. I love playing with my dolls!

"I'll go reattach that leash"

Jenna whispered in my ear and I nodded. Saying 'bye' to my own partner I looked around for something to amuse me.

"Bored?"

A male voice whispered in my ear. I swirled around in a flutter of sparkly skirts.

"Noel!"

I smiled at him. She smiled back

"I didn't take you for school dances type of girl"

"What kind of girl do you think I am?"

I flirted back. His dark eyes zoned on mine for a second and then he half shrugged

"You certainly like the mystery"

I leaned in his ear grateful for my 5inch heels

"I'll tell you a secret: all girls do"

He laughed.

"Want to play some games?"

"Will we get a real drink afterwards?"

I asked pointing to the red goo in the punch bowl. When he nodded and began walking us to the game booths I purposely stuck a leg out to the dancing Aria. She slipped, face planted on Sean's crotch and Hanna watched them with an evil expression. So did the teacher. Mona was watching too but she sent me a chuckle.

Hanna stormed out of the hall. Easy peasy.

"A queen bee. Are you trying to tell me something?"

I asked an amused Noel. He had just won me a stuffed queen bee full with long eyelashes and a golden crown at one game.

"If the shoe fits..."

I raised a hand to my chest in a pageant queen move

"I have no idea what you're talking about"

I fluttered my eyelids. He laughed

"Thanks though. No one won me a stuffed animal before"

I smiled and hugged the bee. And her crown.

"Really?"

I nodded. I have had many dates and engagements and even one vampire/serious boyfriend but no one had ever given me anything like that. Edward, who had lived for a hundred years give or take a decade, thought games like that were silly and after being the butt of said joke a couple times I told him I thought the same. I hugged the stuffed animal and gave a hug on impulse to noel

"Thank you"

We clapped together as Melissa, Spencer's (and Jason's) sister announced the king and queen. Predictably it was Sean and Hanna. Only Hanna was nowhere to be found and Sean looked pretty annoyed by that.

It would certainly be easy to take Rosewood's golden boy away from Hanna, the impostor golden girl, but would there be a point in that?

On that matter, where the heck is Jenna?

"Can you give me a moment? I think I lost my friend"

"Take your time"

Calling Jenna I found the Liars that were looking for Emily.

"Hey guys, did you see my friend? She was in the silver dress"

"Have you seen Emily?"

Aria asked. I shook my head

"She was with Toby earlier. Why?"

"She's missing"

I caught a glimpse of silver and turned around

"Gimme a call if you find her. I'd rather not go to her funeral in a year"

I let my words chill them and walked to Jenna who had a smirk on her face while folding her cane

"Did you do something to Emily?"

"No. she's the only one I don't blame. Why?"

"She's missing and so is your brother"

"Him I did hit"

She smiled and I snorted. My -A- cell pinged with a new text. A picture of the welcoming sign where someone had changed the number of the population.

"Subtle"

Next day I visited Emily bringing gifts. Homemade cupcakes with vanilla frosting. Emily's favorites.

"Hey Aria, thanks for the call"

I said sarcastically. She hadn't called but in a town as small as Rosewood Emily's accident was broadcast news. Not waiting for a reply I smiled to Mrs. Fields.

"Can I go upstairs to see her? I won't stay long, I promise"

"Of course"

"Cupcake?"

I opened the large box. The uniformed cop almost salivated. I hid a smile

"I forgot Jason went back to school and made a ton"

Was all the encouragement both Mrs. Fields and the cop needed.

"Did you see what happened?"

The cop asked around his bite of the cupcake. I shook my head

"Things are a bit weird between me and the girls so I didn't see them at all yesterday. I was looking for a bathroom when the girls asked me if I'd seen Emily. I asked them to call me when they found her but I heard it through the grapevine"

I pushed a stray lock of hair away from my face as I shot a worrying look at Pam Fields. Her annoyed expression thrilled me.

"Thank you Miss DiLaurentis"

"Any time"

With a parting smile I went upstairs just as Hanna was leaving. She hugged me when I congratulated her on her homecoming win.

"Hey you"

Emily smiled. I opened the box

"Cupcake?"

She chuckled and took one.

"You brought me cupcakes, Jenna stopped by with cookies. Are you trying to get me fat?"

It was my turn to laugh. Jenna already told me of the 'snoop and steal' job they pulled last night with her step brother's therapist file.

"Maybe we feel guilty. According to the grapevine it was her step-brother that took you to the hospital and I feel bad for not keeping an eye out on you"

She blushed

"Why would you keep an eye on me?"

I smiled nervously as my own cheeks flamed

"Ali really loved you. And even though I usually ignore gossip Toby sounds a bit shady"

I threw the last part in casually knowing she'd latch on top Ali's feelings for her. Truthfully I have no clue if Alison actually loved Emily but since I can't ask her...

"What did the doctor say about your arm?"

"Hairline fracture. It should be okay in a couple weeks"

I snorted passing my fingers over a very prominent scar on my inner wrist. Carlisle had gotten the doctors at Phoenix to pass my vampire bite as a hairline fracture too

"Been there. Hurts quite a bit"

We sat there talking for a while. Before I left I leaned in and kissed her cheek

"Call me anytime 'k?"

She nodded and I left feeling lighter. Now to get golden boy


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

A basketball hit me on the leg as I walked out of school later that morning. I had decided to check the bookstores and libraries as the only book in Alison's personal bookcase was 'Lolita' and 'How to teach filthy rich girls'. I should have grabbed Bella's Austen collection from Charlie's house.

"Ouch"

"I'm so sorry"

Sean gasped.

"Getting pelted with balls. Fells just like my previous school only there I was doing the pelting"

"Pelting?"

"I am horrible at volley"

I laughed noticing his tux shirt and suit jacket with the homecoming sash across his chest combined with running shorts

"Nice outfit"

He laughed

"Yearbook guy needed candid shots"

He seemed annoyed. I bit my lip. What do you say to Mike when you actually want to flirt?

"Wanna bitch? I'm a great listener"

"Now that sounds like a good idea"

We began walking towards the school's library

"Should I even ask how your day was yesterday?"

"I never thought I'd go to a dance and be ditched by my date"

I winced.

"That sounds horrible. Have you ever been kidnapped to go to prom and been forced to heels? Even though you had a broken leg?"

"That's horrible"

"Don't laugh then"

He was bellowing. His dimples set deep in his cheeks with each smile. Maybe I should DNA him and mike. All they both needed was a tail to become trusty golden retrievers.

However I always loved dogs

The next day I re-lived the same spectacle as Sean drove me to school. I had claimed my car was acting up and was sure to dress down in cute and comfy jeans, red ballet flats (Bella was moaning in thanks) and an off the shoulder red and black top (Alison was moaning in thanks too)

"Thanks for the ride"

"That's what friends are for"

I smiled at Sean who looked less than thrilled to go to Hanna and I went in search of Jenna who was leaning close to Emily at the lockers

"Good morning ladies"

Emily shot me a relieved smile, Jenna a smirk

"Is everything okay?"

I asked walking the rope between friends with the light and the dark side. if you find out who's who, let me know.

"I'm bored"

I announced to my empty room. I was all prepped with homework and bored out of my skull. I was friendless, as Jenna had to keep up her blind appearances and I wasn't in the mood for Noel. I needed to get close to Ali's friends but at the same time I didn't want to. Not with Mona spying on them for me.

"I desperately need a hobby"

And one I found. A couple days later, I received a text from Emily telling me that they had the parts needed for Ali's memorial bench. I tried not to think of the innuendo of people riding Ali and I went to Spencer's house to approve or disapprove of the artwork.

"How did he get into an Ivy league school?"

"I'm gonna take a wild guess that he studied. I'm sure you've heard of it Aria although your grades are dropping. You don't like the new English teacher?"

I asked leaning against the wall near Spencer's kitchen door. As aria's eyes got even bigger at the jab, silence fell in the room and I took a long deliberate sip of my coffee. She stared at me and I wore my best bitch expression daring her to say anything.

"It's beautiful"

I announced, breaking the ice when Spencer and Hanna pulled the top of the crate off. The pedestal was a last minute addition and painted in black. It was simple and had five figures of dancing girls.

"Do you think Jason will like it?"

Emily pulled at her hair nervous.

"Of course he'll like it"

Hanna calmed her down. I nodded in confirmation although I can't say I'm positive he will.

"And years from now, people are gonna see this memorial, and that's all they'll ever know about Ali. She'll be the girl that they dedicated the bench to"

Aria trailed.

"Alison will be remembered"

Spencer added.

"That's immortality, my darlings"

I said in Alison's voice making them jump and freese once again. It was the same thing she had told him one hot summer afternoon freaking them all out. One line and they remembered who was in charge turning to me like the loyal puppies they once were.

Like the loyal puppies they'll be again by the time I'm finished with them.

"You're doign a great job, mom and dad will be really grateful"

Jason announced the next day. We were all sited around the dining table at the Hastings house and he was looking over the bench, as if he hadn't known all along about it.

He was perfectly aware of the changes I was planning to do to it right before the official presentation as well but we had agreed on keeping that a secret. He had the side little smirk showing he was terribly amused but had to keep it cool. Especially when Aria and Hanna had hugged him close and tight as if they were all friends.

'Help'

He had mouthed but I shook my head. Let him deal with their fake grief for a while. I had to deal with it every day.

"Personally I would have done a ting or two differently but we'll fix those. I made you a copy of the program for the dedication girls"

Spencer scowled at his royal 'we' and I had to bite my lip in a Bella fashion to keep from laughing.

"I e-mailed you the program that we worked up"

She piped. Jason raised and eyebrow the same time I did.

"I didn't like it"

"You forgot to run it by me Spencer"

We shot her down at the same time. Her scowl deepened. That's right bitch, remember who's in charge. Who knew I have to lean onto an older distant brother I never had to keep the preppy bitch in line!

"If Shelly Leonard's gonna play something, she shouldn't have more than three minutes Spencer, I remember her being somewhat of a showboat with that cello"

Have you ever heard of the expression 'if looks could kill'? That was the expression control freak was giving him. I pulled a picture of Alison from my tote and handed it to Jason. It was one of Alison staring at the setting sun with the warm yellows, reds and oranges falling on her skin giving her a magical glow instead of the creepy one Hanna had picked

"And this is the picture I set on"

"No, it's not"

Aria piped. I ignored her

"I found the roll in my bedroom. She looks so vibrant and alive; I just had to use it"

I said softly, Emily nodded her black tipped fingers stroking Ali's heart shaped face lovingly. Pulling another copy I gave it to Jason who delved in his prepped speech of mom and dad being too distraught to make it, letting Emily gaze on Ali.

Jason rested his hand on the tile that would accompany the bench. It had the marking on a flower on it with the best qualities of Ali written on the petals. A loving dedication written by Emily beneath it and the Liars' names scribbled on the corners. Emily and I had made it together, also without Spencer's knowledge or approval.

"People think this dedication is about closure. There won't be any closured until they find out who did this to Alison. The cops in this town have been jerking our family around for more than a year. No more of that. I'm here to get some action, and this memorial is gonna help me get it."

He added strongly. Everyone's eyes widened as I leaned back against his chest as we sat as one, the implication clear. Letting the image sink for a moment I spoke

"I'm adding one speaker to the program"

Taking back the program Jason handed to Spencer I added a name making sure to let them see it

"Jenna Marshall?"

Emily piped as they all spoke together upset.

"She asked me if she could"

Spencer spouted a bunch of objections as did everyone else. Sticking with the script I put a hand on Jason's palm resting on my shoulder

"This memorial is about my sister, not how you feel about certain people but how Alison feels about them"

I spoke with distinction stressing the words 'sister' and 'feels'.

"Concentrate on what you're gonna say girls. Leave the rest to us"

Jason finished our script.

"If you'll excuse me, I have a meeting with detective Wilden and find out why they haven't located Toby yet. Don't be late for dinner Izzie"

"Tell Darren 'hi' for me"

I smiled at Jason as he left and turned to the shell socked girls

"Jenna and Alison became great friends after the accident. Ali helped a lot. You all should be grateful about that"

I told them coldly and left the house. Jason was waiting for me at the park in the middle of the cul-de-sac. He was smiling broadly ditching the serious expression he had on

"Did you see their faces?"

"I did. You were amazing!"

I laughed hugging him.

"I had forgotten how good it felt to pull pranks"

We sat on a bench

"What's up with them and Jenna? Did they have something to do with that fire?"

He asked me. I flat out lied

"They threw the stink bomb that caused the fire. Ali lit it, Spencer threw it. Someone had to take the fall for your videos brother and Toby was prime suspect"

"I want you"

I looked at Noel. I blinked

"Come again?"

"I have tickets for a concert and Sean is bringing Barbie. I can't stand her"

I hid a smile

"What band?"

"Band of Horses"

I have no idea who they are. But it was a legit way to spend time with Hanna and Sean while cozying up to noel

"Actually can you take someone else?"

"Who?"

"Aria Montgomery"

"The hippy chick? What did I do to deserve that?"

He whined. I smirked my Ali smirk

"It's a prank. She has a tremendous crush on you, she's' had it for a few years"

He smirked right back.

"What's in it for me?"

I leaned against him breast to toe

"You make sure she has the time of her life and drop her when I say so and I will make all your perverted little fantasies come true"

I licked his ear enjoying his shudder.

"Don't disappoint me Noel or else..."

I assayed away leaving him to adjust himself

"Alison was done with you. Did you know that? We talked about it in the hospital. She told me why. She said she was afraid of you. Is that why one of you did what you did?"

"Mission accompliced?"

I slid on the seat next to Jenna. She turned, lowered her dark glasses and winked

"It's so fun messing with them Beta"

"I know"


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Jason POV

Spencer, Emily and I were walking down the hall after our meeting with the principal. Isabella had ditched the meeting since she had to makeover the memorial to what we and my parents had decided upon and ditch the old ideas Alison's dolls had decided on, so I was forced to deal with the Barbie Club myself.

"Well that was painless"

I made conversation. My younger, half sister who had no clue of our connection snapped.

"Not for principal Hartman"

"He means well but he needs to know who's in charge"

"I think we all know that"

I had to bite my lip to hide my pleased smile. Spencer and I may be related but she was always a thorn on Ali's side and I care more about the family that stood by me, than the family that pretended to be our neighbors and nothing more.

"Okay, is there a problem?"

I asked her with a condescending tone.

"There's no problem. You're Alison's brother. You should have the final say. But you're not the only one dealing with this"

Emily butted in to keep Spencer in check

"See, there's that closed door again. The secrets of the girls cuddled up in Alison's room. Do you think that means you knew her better than I did?"

"No. It just means we knew her in a different way"

I smiled a little to myself. It was fun rattling the cage. Especially when Darren chose that moment to open Toby's locker at school.

"Detective Wilden"

Darren's eyes lit up with their old playfulness when he saw us and I walked to him, knowing the little puppies would follow. I watched as a serious mask to match his tone slipped on his face as he grabbed some neatly placed papers

"You'll find this interesting. We're having a look in Toby Cavanaugh's locker"

"Why, do you think he's hiding in there?"

I asked with the same arrogance that Ali did. It ran in our blood.

"He's a suspect"

Darren explained. It had been years since we two had role-played. I had met Darren Wilden in high school a few weeks after I found out my ancestry and was nose deep in various drugs. There was a secret society in our school, still is, and I was a prime candidate. Darren was its leader and I was pretty sure he didn't like me but he had no say on whether I'd join or not since I was a legacy. Just like Alison was and maybe Isabella to an extend. I have no idea whether Spencer has been groomed to it but, like Peter had said the one and only time Melissa and I asked, it was none of my business.

"Well, your investigation better turn up more that Toby Cavanaugh's old gym shocks"

I bit. Darren's eyes gleamed

"You made it clear the other day you weren't happy with the pace of the investigation. You said you wanted action. I'm trying to give the to you"

He reminded me.. I smiled and blinked once, the universal code for 'yes'.

"You've got nothing, I realized that yesterday"

It was true. When we had met, the only new thing was the new girl with her rabbit and countless hours of his new sister undressing and doing her homework. Not exactly NAT worthy.

"Sometimes, Jason, we withhold information on the progress of an investigation to avoid any interruptions"

The two leveled a stare.

"The only reason you're tearing this kid's locker apart is because he's not around to object"

Not that he would, of course. Toby knew better than that, and there were videos to remind him, in case he forgot. Darren went on, in full cop mode.

"Toby Cavanaugh called your sister's cell phone the night she disappeared. I checked the phone records. She took the call"

Jason folded his arms and nodded. He knew what Wilden was getting at. The body may have been Alison's but the investigation would lead nowhere seeing Alison's was officially alive for three more months and the events of the night of the night she officially disappeared and officially died were perfectly muddled.

My parents had paid good money for that.

"It will be raining all day tomorrow"

Spencer noted that evening. We were in her house alone as her parents and sister were out of town. We were supposed to go over the intinary one more time.

"That's too bad. I really hoped it'd be out in the sun"

"Are you satisfied?"

"Yeah, how about you?"

I took a sip of her father's, our father's, scotch. I had managed to limit my old drinking to social drinking only and keeping it to one glass.

"I'll just be glad when this is over"

She moaned. I tried not to roll my eyes as I was supposed to be the older doting brother who was upset over his sister's untimely death. It wasn't hard. I had been once upon a time

"Are we talking about the dedication or finding out what happened to Ali?"

"Both, I guess"

Spencer sounded sincere and for a moment I wanted to hug her. Then I remembered who she is, and the thorns she has.

"The dedication will be fine and I lit a fire under the cops"

I busied myself with my papers letting her think she can trust me. She could if she wanted it. Instead she asked me if I knew Toby called my sister the night she died. I refused the knowledge; I had to, but had no problem admitting just how easily my old mentor is to shake up.

"You were the only one who ever really challenged Alison. I remember hearing the two of you getting in each other's grills couple of times"

I told her. It was amusing how they fought. I always wanted to watch them battle it out, preferably in bikinis with pink mud until I found out I was related to both girls. Talk about a major letdown.

"I kept waiting for the catfight, but... never happened"

"Who do you think killed Alison?"

'You'. I wanted to say. 'You and the rest of the circle' but I couldn't. Alison had been depressed for years and until we moved to rosewood my parents were afraid of Ali doing something drastic. Then she met the girls, took her anti-depressants and she was great. Until the fire that blinded Jenna Cavanaugh. She became withdrawn then and it was the time my parents decided it'd be a good idea if they took her out of rosewood for a bit. Maybe to Los Angeles. 'Use up those stocks' was all Ken, my dad, had said. Meeting Isabella as Alison three months after the night my sister killed herself explained it all.

"The police like Toby Cavanaugh. If they can't find him, they'll like someone else"

I said rhetorically. Who actually killed Ali was above Darren's pay grade but Spencer, my other sister, didn't need to know that. She pressed more though, like a true Hastings, so I reverted to the side-dish I prepped. Guilt her up, while forcing Isabella on them.

"My mom still needs pills to get to sleep. When they don't work you can hear her walking around the house at three in the morning. She lost her only daughter and even though she loves Isabella, she's not Alison. Ali and Izzie have this amazing connection and mom never blamed her for being born but she yearns for her own daughter"

I let a few drops of tears to build on my eyes before continuing

"You think you're ever really gonna have closure? You are always going to be 'the friend of that girl who was murdered'?"

"Just like you'll always be her brother?"

She asked softly.

"That's how people will see us. They solve it or they don't, that's how it always be so it doesn't matter"

"What about justice?"

"You don't really want to bring justice into his, do you?"

"Why not?"

She was indignant. Time to pour the scotch in her inner fire

"Alison told me about the fire. About how you said the five of you should all go over and teach Toby a lesson. How you got the stink bomb and convinced the rest of the girls to back you up. How you even threatened Toby if he told the truth."

Okay, I embellished a bit. Still, it worked

"Alison told you that?"

"Yes, she did"

"Did you believe her?"

I gave her a level stare down. The truth doesn't matter, she should know that by now

"You're just like Alison, aren't you?"

She asked in a disgusted tone

"In some ways, even worse"

I allowed my lips to curl is smirk. For the first time in my life I'm glad I was raised by Ken and not Peter. At least I'm ready for the real world. She isn't.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The day of the dedication was a dull rainy one. The heavy rain among the greenery made rosewood a suffocating place filling everything with fog. unlike forks though, the rain brought a bit of soul clearing as about fifty people sat in plastic folding chairs in the school's all purpose room.

On a wooden stand were the photo Isabella had picked and not the one Alison's friends wanted. Alison seemed like a child wanting to grow up while the colorful picture Alison's eyes were poised straight at the lenses, serene yet intense with their message clear 'I know all about you and I will tell'. None of Alison's friends could look at it, except Emily who at once felt incredibly guilty over the date she had the night before.

The intoner had gone without a hitch, catching Alison's friends by surprise as it had nothing in common with the one the DiLaurentis remaining siblings had given them two nights ago. When it was Spencer's turn to go to the podium, she had been upset yet nostalgic and mournful at once. The smirk and intense eyes Alison's sister no one knew she had given her chilled her to the bone. She felt as if Alison was using her sister's body to watch, judge and panic her. Isabella knew it too as she had her Alison hat on letting the manipulative teen come up and play with her old friends

Spencer was about to open her mouth when a late arrival made her open and close it like a fish out of the water. The newcomer regarded Spencer, nodded and walked up to sit next to Isabella and Jason DiLaurentis. The siblings looked at the young man with the pink tie and Isabella's smirk intensified as she tossed a dark curl over her shoulder and raised an eyebrow to mock her.

"I can't remember not knowing Alison, not having her as a friend. She was the first person I knew long enough that I felt I could be angry with without worrying I was gonna lose her. It made me feel like something was gonna last, and you need that, especially when you're a kid"

Hanna took her place

"Friends can be hard on you. Maybe they expect more from you than strangers. Strangers pretty much see you the way you want them to see you, but you can't fool friends. That's what makes the friends"

Emily was more emotional

"That corner of the park is going to be a safe place where you can go and sit, read a book, and just think. You should think about Alison while you're there. She's want to make sure you didn't forget about her"

Aria was more practical, like she used to be.

"You do something like this, a memorial, partly because you don't understand what's happened. So, you plant flowers and you paint tiles and somewhere in the middle of all that work, you stop crying. I guess that's the point."

Understanding that my old friends really liked me at some point, I followed suit on the podium. Inside me Alison was shedding a few tears allowing my other honest personality to take over. Bella blushed a little

"She would have liked that you were all here. She would have liked the attention. No, actually, she would love the attention. It would have made her laugh. And Alison laughing... that is... that was amazing"

I walked back to my seat watching in my mind's eye the two little girls that never were to back down finally, one completing each other perfectly, in a large park of people. Those people weren't fighting themselves instead they were united as one. I took a breath and dabbed my eyes before holding Jason's hand tightly.

No matter who I am, he lost his sister.

Jenna took my place at the podium. She looked sinister with her mouth set in a straight line and her dark sunglasses but what she said wasn't for Alison. It was for her friends and herself.

"We think we know who we are, but we don't. Not until something bad happens to us, and then all the useless things fall away, and we're left with who we really are. I learned that from Alison DiLaurentis. My whole life, I thought I knew who she was, but I fount out the truth when she came and talked to me at the hospital. I found out that she was the strongest person that I had ever met. And it's her strength that touched so many people. Shaped them. That's her real legacy. That's how her memory will endure, in the actions of those she inspired in so many different ways. From all of us... thank you Alison"

Walking out with Jason we were stopped by Darren.

"There is something you need to know"

H announced to Jason and then looked expectantly at me.

"I'm not going anywhere"

"Of course you're not"

He muttered. Leaning closer he whispered to Jason

"Your sister was murdered. She had been clubbed over the head and buried alive"

Huh?

"Don't do it. You've been sober for almost a year"

"Bite me"

"I didn't know you were into that scene. Should I bring my fags?"

I mocked sitting on the porch steps with Jason. Taking the beer out of his hand I took a long sip.

"My sister was murdered"

"Our sister was murdered"

"She wasn't your sister"

He bit

"Finally someone that admits it!"

His green eyes widened.

"I already know everything Jason. I have been Alison; a part of me still is Alison. I want to find out who did it as well and why the hell is everyone is so convinced it was a suicide?"

He gulped.

"You know? Who are you?"

I rolled my aqua eyes.

"I'm an active. You already know that"

"Who sent you?"

He was defensive and looked ready to beat me to a pulp

"No one did. I chose to come here. I didn't plan on imposing but ... Some dolls remember. I don't know what you know about the company and frankly I don't care but some of us are different. Alison is still inside me, she's a part of me"

"You... Alison?"

"Yes, along with segments of hundreds other personalities"

Wordlessly he picked the beer bottle from my hand and took a long sip. This time I didn't stop him

"Prove it"

"Prove what?"

"Tell me something Ali would know. Something personal that should have been wiped of your memories"

I pondered for a bit. Moments later Ali came up with something.

"You have a small mole on the left side of your dick. It has a weird shape and when Ali was little and loved Mickey Mouse, you'd joke and tell her Mickey is on your dick. She'd cry to Ken about it and he threatened to beat your ass if you told her again"

I swear if his eyes widen anymore, they'd fall out of their sockets. Cursing he passed his hand through his short hair

"You really are Alison"

"Oh, she's somewhere here alright. Now what truly happened when she died?"

"I have no idea. I know it was shortly after the fire at the Cavanaugh house"

"The one that blinded Jenna?"

He nodded

"She told me Spencer started the fire. Then she blackmailed Toby to take the fall"

Inside my head I saw Alison squirming with Bella rolling her brown eyes. I sighed

"About that... I'm not entirely sure Spencer did it"

I said as delicately as possible. He shrugged

"Don't care. Do you?"

I shook my head

"Not really. Toby is a creeper but Jenna is a fellow doll"

"Solidarity among plastics?"

he smirked. I pushed him

"Nothing this body is fake"

I laughed

"Besides the hair color. I don't even remember what my natural hair color is"

He laughed with me

"How are you gonna break the news?"

I asked him pointing to the house where sounds from Scooby Doo movies were played. Ken was home and he and Jessica were treating the twins to a fun movie.

"I won't until I absolutely have to"

Next day I was sprawled over my bed reading up on the SAT's. Why I had to I don't know. I don't know if I want to go to college or not, Alison definitely doesn't unless she joins a sorority while Bella was adamant that we study.

Should I tell them that all the 'big' words were already programmed in my head since I was Bella? Nah...

I pushed my books over and turned to lie on my back. The heavy rain brings back memories...


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"Is everything.."

"ARHGH"

I screamed putting one hand over my mouth and one on my fast beating heart. My eyes open and wild were searching the room for the sound that took me away from my memories. By the open door stood Ken with his hands open in defense containers of Italian food fallen all over the floor.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to scare you"

He muttered. I shook my head trying to calm down

"I'm sorry too. I was lost in my head"

I sat up smiling pleasantly.

"I was wondering if everything's okay. You've been in here four hours. I even brought presents"

He chuckled motioning to the boxes

"I'm fine. I was ... memorizing. It's not the best way but it's my way"

I chuckled too.

"Are you hungry?"

My stomach chose that moment to growl loudly

"Starving"

Ken is a lot like Charlie. Quiet and understanding. No wonder Ali was a daddy's girl

Next day the rain had stopped but they predicted a major storm. Jessica didn't even want me to go to school

"It's an important test mom"

I was officially forbidden from calling her by her name anymore.

"You call me every hour young lady and take my car. I don't trust yours with the rain"

It's not even raining!

"Fine"

I conceded taking the keys to her Lexus, because that is such a mom car, enter eye roll and drove to school afraid to even breathe in it. Arriving and parking safely I hopped out and stumbled upon Veronica Hastings.

"Oh, hello there. Are you here for the SAT's?"

"Of course I am"

I chuckled

"They might cancel it"

She entrusted as we walked inside the building

"Mom they're not canceling it. Not with so many people here"

Spencer butted in ignoring me. I ignored her back

"Why would they cancel it?"

"They predicted a huge storm"

I snorted remembering my time in Forks

"I wasn't aware we're made out of sugar! It's just water"

Together we neared Spencer, Hanna and Aria and Spencer's boyfriend. Mrs. Hastings polite smile turned to a vicious snarl that she tried to mask. I tilted my head to the side. She really looks like Hargitay's long lost twin sister with that snarl.

I had completely zoned out till Darren joined

"Someone decided to pay a visit to Alison DiLaurentis' memorial and destroy it. Shattered the tiles, broke the bench. We had to cordon on the area given its murder investigation"

I felt like I'd been sucker punched. It's a metallic bench? Who did it? Hulk or the Miz?

"When did this happen?"

Spencer asked but was ignored.

"It wasn't even up for a week. When you find whoever did, I want 15 minutes alone with him. I have too much pent up energy and not a decent gym yet"

I bit. To my surprise Mrs. Hastings rubbed my shoulder.

"Maybe you can spare them the details detective. They're about to take their SAT's"

Mrs Hastings butted in

"Right. Good luck on the test, ladies"

Darren walked away.

"I'll catch up with you in the library. I need to freshen up"

I made a beeline for the girl's room to splash some water on my face. Jason and I had made a deal. I'd try to find out more from the Liars while he'd keep his parents in the dark. Mona had messaged me to tell me Emily was near Ali's memorial last night but I had ignored her. Emily was in love with me. With ali.

God I sound like I suffer from multiple personality disorder.

Leaving the bathroom I bumped onto Emily

"Oh hi"

"Hey, sorry I wasn't looking"

"It's okay"

Emily smiled

"Please tell me you're free for coffee. If I have to go into that library unarmed I might scream"

I turned on the charm.

"I'm game"

Laughing we went together to the luckily empty cafeteria. She looked aloof, and my eyes zeroed on her muddy sneakers.

"I haven't seen you lately"

"Practice. Coach is grilling us"

"Ouch. I was thinking of trying out for a few clubs here. I miss being active"

Her widened as she smiled

"You should. You have the body for it and I'd see you more"

She blushed, I smiled

"I'll keep it on my options then"

Slowly we walked to our assigned room

"I need to give you something"

"What is it?"

"I... I was out for a run yesterday and saw Ali's memorial. I picked the figurines from the ground; I didn't want anyone to ruin them too"

"Did you do it?"

I asked her quietly. She shook her head frantically as her eyes watered

"no! I have no idea who would do it"

She sniffled.

"I'm sorry, I just had to ask. Why don't we meet later to give them to me? That way when they find out who did it, we can put them back"

She smiled

"I'd like that"

My phone beeped with a text. Mona was upset over Hanna blowing her off and sending Emily to the books.

"What do 'great expectations' have to do with anything?"

I asked myself as Wilden went to grill the liars a bit. Using that time I decided to check out the book myself but was intercepted by noel

"Hey beautiful"

"Hey yourself"

"How's it hanging?"

"You tell me. Having fun?"

He smirked putting an arm around me between the empty bookcases

"I would if I were with you"

"Poor baby. Play your cards right with Aria and you might just win me. Shoot, score"

I gave him a coy smile and sauntered to find the book. Emily was there before me holding an envelope and looking scared.

"Em, you okay?"

I touched her shoulder lightly. Alison was looking at her too concerned. Emily had sent her a letter telling her about her feelings. ali was touched but didn't want to admit she returned them so she made fun of Emily.

Did I mention Alison was a kind of a bitch?

"Yeah, I.."

"I know. Dickens brings tears to my eyes too"

I told her gently. Her wet eyes locked on me

"You know..."

"Ali was complex Emily. Sometimes what was expected of her was easier to be followed compared to what she wanted"

I rubbed her hand gently. She gave me a small genuine smile

"So she... liked me back?"

I nodded

"Yeah. She was confused too. It was hard to go after what she wanted when what was expected of her was easier. Besides she liked to play"

I added to stop us both from crying more. it worked as she laughed.

"Thank you for telling me"

"That's what friends are for"

We smiled at each other before she put the envelope back in her bag and we went to sit down.

I think I just made a friend


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

A while later we were all shoved in the locker rooms as outside was a tornado. A few people were laughing finding it cool, others groaned as they lost a chance to see a tornado, Hanna bitched at Mona for being heartless, no objection from me there, and to pass the time I turned my sketchbook to a blank page and began doodling. I had too much free time in the Dollhouse. I was used to occupy my brain like that.

"That's pretty. And creepy"

A blond with hazel eyes commented. I blushed

"Thanks, not sure what it is though. How are you fighting the boredom?"

I asked her covering the puppy with golden eyes and fangs I had been drawing

"I was thinking of craft projects. I wanted to do some bath salts and I'm late for a manicure video"

She replied. I had to close my mouth

"Make bath salts? How?"

She smiled a bit and explained her process quickly. It sounded Greek to me! Seeing my confusion she opened a large tote and grabbed a small pouch

"Smell this. I made it a few weeks ago"

Opening the small pouch I brought it to my nose. a rich yet subtle scent of peach engulfed me. Soft enough to be around you for hours without you gagging yet strong to relax you

"You made this? it smells heavenly"

"Thank you"

"Do you sell them? 'Cause I'd definitely buy it in a heartbeat"

"Actually I do. I have an online store"

"Well count me in. I'm Isabella"

"Angelica. You can call me Bit though, everyone else does"

Angelica. My real last name was DiAngelo

"Nice to meet you Angelica Bit"

I smiled before my brain worked through her name

"Angelica Bit. Angel.. AngelBit?"

My eyes widened in recognition, she chuckled and nodded

"my friends back home were addicted to your site"

It was true. Alice would insist on trying the latest video of AngelBit on me and since Bella was a major pushover, I always gave in.

"Thanks. I'd love to do you"

My eyebrows rose

"Your nails"

She clarified with a laugh. Looking down at my nails I frowned

"Aren't they super short? I always thought long nails were good for interesting stuff"

Her dainty fingers took mine and examined my nails. They were rounded, just marginally longer than my plates and only coated with sheer pink while hers were long with black tips and ruby sparkles. They were gorgeous!

"You can put tips if you want. By the time they need to be taken off your natural nails will be long enough"

She reasoned

"That's a great idea. I'll definitely take you up on it"

I smiled back. We chatted for a while longer seeing we had too many things in common when Darren came and all but dragged Emily out. Jolting my number quickly on a piece of paper I handed it to bit and got up

"I'll be right back. Call me"

I went after the liars that were after Emily who was with Wilden at the library

"We're supposed to be in the girls locker rooms"

Hanna told Darren. I was hiding but they were speaking loud enough for me to hear

"Well, I'm guessing you girls used to be in places you're not supposed to be. Did you tell your friends where you were last night, when you weren't studying for the test?"

Emily looked panicked and ready to cry

"See, 'cause I got these really interesting photos. Go ahead and pass it around. There's plenty more where that came from at the precinct."

He gave her his phone. Aria grabbed it and showed it to the rest

"I see you didn't get a chance to clean your shoes either, huh?"

"That's not why I went there"

Emily tried to say, the others were looking at her shocked

"Really? So you didn't go back to the memorial to finish up Toby's handiwork? Or were you just there covering up his tracks?"

"I found it like that. It was already destroyed"

emily explained

"Really? Then let me ask you a question. What were these doing in your bag?"

he held up one brass figurine.

"Souvenirs? Something Toby asked you to save so he can keep it for his trophy collection?"

She told me the figurines were at her house! Behind me I heard giggling and looked. All I saw was a flash of red running away

"Em, why do you have those?

Aria accused.

"You want me to share this with them, or would you like to?"

He took a very familiar blue envelope from his breast pocket. Alison was furious, how dare he take something so personal?

"go ahead and tell them about the angry letter that you wrote to Alison, which is dated by the way, three days before she disappeared.

I was already dead then!. I lost control

I watched as Alison pushed the double doors open and strode in, head held high, luscious locks falling down her back, aqua eyes locked to dt Wilden filled with rage and mirth. Walking on too high heels to them she plucked the letter from his hands.

"I believe this is mine officer. It has 'Alison' written on it, not dt wannabe"

Silence.

"What's in that letter?"

Spencer asked. Alison regarded her coolly over her shoulder

"Why so many questions Spencer? Still jealous for being second to a dead girl?"

Wilden smirked and ignored her.

"Tell them how you were angry at Alison and wanted to punish her for rejecting you. How you felt relieved at the funeral. She wasn't going to be around to humiliate you anymore, was she?"

He pressed. Emily was whimpering, ready to start crying. It pushed Alison

"You would know... still need those pesky whips and doggie collars to learn your place Darryl? I have one you know..."

With that she reached into her oversized cherry colored bag and retrieved a studded dog collar to hand in front of his face

"Bad Darryl"

She smirked as he paled and his head hang down. Everyone was quiet as she put her other arm around Emily

"If you must know I gave her those figurines. Some moron left them where they found the body. My parents have infants at home, I wouldn't let them see it"

She snarled reaching out to take the figurines, roll them in the plastic paper and put them back in Emily's bag along with the letter. Then she put the beige bag over her own shoulder

"Throwing rocks while living in glass houses. How Spencer of you Aria"

she threw to her former friend and slowly guided Emily out of the room

"I'll take you home"

As she crossed the threshold she saw Spencer's mom.

"Took you long enough. They're being questioned without a lawyer, officer creeper accused Emily of murder and went through her purse. Do your job woman"

She snapped. At everyone's stunned faces I couldn't help but burst laughing. Alpha would certainly love her. I came back to control as I parked in front of Emily's house.

"Thank you. For earlier I..."

"You don't have to explain anything. Not to me, not to your friends"

She smiled.

"You think I need a lawyer?"

I sighed

"I think it's a bad idea to rely on... cops being nice during this investigation. Wilden was out of line and he knows it. Trust me my dad will tear a new one into him. I'll ask Jessica to recommend a lawyer though, I have a sinking feeling you might actually like him around"

She looked ready to protest

"Pro bono. She wants this solved as soon as possible"

I took her hand and smiled. I watched her as she sprinted from the car to her house under the rainbow that came after the rain

If there is one person I know didn't kill me, it's Emily. She had no reason to send a letter if she knew I was already gone. She also loves me! She is nice.

I groaned and rubbed my temples. I need to find a way to shut up the voices in my head...


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"One for you and one for you"

On a Thursday morning Emily, Bit and I were standing outside high school drinking the second cup of coffee of the day. It was meant to be one of the many.

"Are you going to Mona's party?"

Emily asked as we slowly made our way inside. I raised an eyebrow

"Me and woods do not go together. Last time I was in the woods, it did not go well"

I snorted thinking the rushed trip through he thick forest of the Olympic Peninsula in order to get me as fast to the airport as possible to get me away from Victoria.

"Bit?"

"I'm not invited"

Bit gave an exaggerated pout that was betrayed by her dancing eyes. It was Mona's birthday and she had organized a huge camping trip. she called it 'camp Mona' and had invited Hanna and the liars. I had declined her invitation for two reasons, one was that I don't like Mona and have no intention being anyone's full sized Barbie doll again, and the other was that I wanted to spend time with Bit away from all prying eyes. Maybe meet Sean or noel later. The night was mine

"wanna hang out? I'll bring the movies"

"I'll bring my kit"

Bit and I decided. It was Emily's turn to pout and laugh

"Thanks guys!"

We laughed together and I touched our shoulders.

"Let's meet on Sunday, just the two of us?"

I asked her quietly. She brightened up and nodded. Bit made a sound between gagging up and throwing up as we made a bee line for the cafeteria. Looking up we saw Aria flirting with Noel and Fitz glaring at them

"Could they be any less obvious?"

She laughed. Emily tilted her head to the side like a lost puppy

"Who?"

"Aria and Fitz"

I told her.

"He's glaring at noel like a jealous bull"

"Did they date?"

"Noel and Fitz?"

Emily asked clueless. both Bit and I turned to stare at her

"What?"

Emily shrugged.

"Your innocence is admired"

I hugged her before we parted ways

"They're so sleeping together"

Bit joked. I smiled to myself.

"Miss DiLaurentis?"

The secretary poked her head in our biology class. I raised my hand

"I need you to come with me"

"What did you do?"

Sean asked me quietly

"Nothing"

I replied and closed my notebook. We were studying molecular anatomy and even though I like Bio I was more than happy to ditch it. Taking junior for the second year in a row wasn't near my top ten things to do.

"See you later"

I told him and slipping my bag over my shoulder I followed the secretary

"Did I do something?"

I asked the short and plump woman as we went to the principal's office. They had asked for the liars just before the class started, had I been found?

"no dear, the FBI are here, they want to talk to you about your sister"

She replied. Taking a breath I knocked on the principal's door. Only Mr. Tamborelli wasn't there. A tall black woman and a taller white man answered the door. Both had police badges on their waists.

"You sent for me? I'm Isabella DiLaurentis"

"That's right. Come in"

The liars were sitting on one long couch and the woman was leaning against a desk.

"I'm agent Rendell and this is my partner agent Cooper. Take a seat"

"Alison liked secrets, huh?"

Agent Cooper asked. Spencer scoffed nodding, I frowned. What are they talking about?

"She thought sharing secrets kept us close"

Emily sighed looking at me. I gave her a side smile sitting on a plush armchair and crossing my legs.

"They do... but secrets are made to be found out with time"

Agent Cooper looked at us penitently. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Hearing my own voice taunting that someone wants to kiss me I jumped upright looking around. On the flat screen television set was Alison from the day she died.

Scratch that.

It was me as Alison, on the day we set her disappearance. It was the tape I insisted Ian made of us to further ensure Ali was alive that day. How the hell had Mona found that? Last I checked Ian had that tape. Looking down I realized, with trepidation, that with my black embroidered pantyhose and yellow tank dress I was identical to myself on the tape.

Oh crap. I really hope the fibbies aren't wearing their attentive hats today.

Right then I had a light bulb moment. With a shriek I jumped

"That's what she was wearing the day she disappeared?"

"Yes, what?"

I cut agent Rendell by taking my dress off and throwing it on the floor where it thumped and shivered.

"The top.. I can't.."

I made choking sounds. Agent Cooper bent to grab my dress

"It's identical to Alison's top"

She noted with sadness evident in her voice

"Do you mind if we keep this, honey? It'll help us with our investigation"

Agent Rendell asked as he turned around as if a teenage girl wearing only an embroidered leotard and a skirt was shocking to his virgin eyes. I rubbed my arms and shook my head.

"I don't want to see it ever again"

Neither agent paid any attention to my face after that. Mission accompliced.

Standing in front of my locker I was tying the stark white shirt under the bust and on my back when my phone chirped with a new text. There was a picture of Hanna from before with her plump body and an after of her with a bikini. There was a text with it _'Hanna Marin got this body with only 5 visits to dr. lipo. You can do it too -A'_

"Nice one Mona"

I laughed and snapped my phone in my bag before heading to my next class. One corridor away Mona was uninviting Hanna from her party. Only my ditzy blonde former friend had no intention of not going. Walking up to Mona I excused her from her crowd and tossed her to the girl's room

"I asked you to do one thing and you keep failing at it, It"

She gulped. I towered over her small frame.

"You have one more day to gather the little dolls and put them in their rows Mona. If you don't, I'm going to destroy your pretty face and your rep. do you think people will enjoy seeing the before and after pics from your plastic op?"

I tapped her treacherous marks under her cheeks and breasts.

"Don't fail me Mona. Or you're history"

I walked out of the powder room leaving a scared shitless Mona behind me. If I'm honest, I enjoyed the text she sent on Hanna. I didn't enjoy however having to be on the lookout for Barbie Malibu!

"Do I have to do everything myself around here?


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

The day of Mona's birthday party I let the Liars trip all over the kissing rock part of the woods while I was at Angelica's loft apartment to get away from the circus at my house. The house was filled with cops swarming the place to get fresh DNA from Alison. Wisely ken suggested I went elsewhere and I couldn't drive away fast enough.

Angelica lived at a loft above rosewood spa where she had a part time job. Her loft was large had a beautiful overview of both main street and the open plains on the other side. She had painted it in soft pastel colors on the walls and had numerous colorful rugs covering every inch of the floor with a winding staircase to the corner taking to another floor. A cute small tricolored puppy was lounging on one of the rugs surrounded by girly products

"Hi! Come on in"

Bit ushered me inside.

"Did the entire sephora store throw up in here? It's a girl paradise!"

I exclaimed and she laughed her musical laughter.

"It is, isn't it? Wanna stay here or go upstairs?"

"Your palace, you choose"

"Here it is then. Make yourself comfortable."

I plopped down on the pink sofa immediately followed by the tricolor energy fur ball. I petted him and he immediately laid on his back to enjoy a thorough belly scratch. Oops, it's a 'her'

"How did you do this? Tori doesn't like anyone"

Bit set down a tray with big glasses filled with chocolate milkshakes and plopped down next to me immediately joining me in petting of her pup.

"I have a way with dogs"

I said cryptically.

"Which is a good thing since I brought Chihuahua movies"

I finished. She went all pale and I laughed

"Kidding. I brought 'Femme fatales' and 'Basic instinct'"

The color returned to her face as she laughed.

"Good choices"

We chose to watch 'Femmes Fatales' and we began talking as the movie began

"Sorry I showed up earlier. My house in a nuthouse right now"

"No problem, I was lounging anyway"

she smiled brightly pulling her shoulder length strawberry blonde ending in soft blonde ombre hair in a Chinese updo complete with chopsticks to keep it in place.

"I don't like having it all over my face when I'm working"

She explained. I nodded producing a tin box from my bottomless bag.

"I made cookies. Hope you like chocolate chip"

"You're a real Suzie homemaker, you know that?"

It was my turn to laugh.

"You know me!"

Snacking on cookies and our milkshakes, it was like a kiddie girly playdate. Only instead of Barbie dolls we had nail polishes, UV lights, various sweet and fruity balms and were engulfed to woodsy scents from the various candles around the large room. It may have been October but the weather was nice enough to allow us to open the windows and wear light tops.

"Alright young lady, give me those hands"

She took my hands, removed the sheer pink nail polish and began pushing my cuticles back before sanitizing them and measuring tips before she decided against it and got out a collection of bight blue forms. Attaching them she looked up to me.

"How long do you want them to be?"

I shrugged

"I can keep up with any length. Make them like yours"

"Two cm it is then"

Bit nodded.

"Do you mind if I film this for my site? All I'll show will be our hands"

She asked quickly. I shook my head

"No problem"

Smiling she brought a digital camera and positioned it to focus on the coffee table and our hands. Then she took my hands and began creating the tips using soft white acrylic because it looked most natural as she said.

"I never asked you where you're from"

I made shoptalk. She smiled

"Seattle"

My heart stopped. alike and I had been making weekend trips to the malls in Seattle.

"I moved here last year, early in the summer"

I let a huge breath. I had been in forks for six months and Angelica was already here. When did my luck turn?

"Oh why?"

"I couldn't take the constant rain anymore!"

She laughed. I joined in knowing the feeling.

"Where are you from?"

"All over the place. We moved a lot. I came here from Hawaii"

I had picked Hawaii because it was too far away for anyone to actually delve in my fake back story

"Got sick of the pineapples?"

She poked fun as she produced a tray of acrylic paints in all the colors of the rainbow

"Exactly!"

I laughed along jumping a little as she applying beads of green acrylic

"It's cold!"

Looking at me, she burst laughing.

"I never heard that one before"

"Well, these are my first fake nails, so there"

I stuck my tongue out. When she got her hiccups under control she opened a plastic box and took something like plastic things

"What are those?"

"Mylar flakes. I'll put them on your ring finger on the tip"

"They look like fish scales"

I commented touching them as Bit did as she promised while she dipped the rest of my green tipped nails in glitter. Putting the flakes away she added a neutral pink shimmer base before removing the forms.

"This is going to hurt"

Bit announced as she turned on a small bright pink handheld drill and used it to drill down the acrylic to something that resembled actual nails instead of blocks. When she was done and the nerve-racking-dentist-bringing-flashbacks noise was over Tori peaked her small head from behind me.

"Go wash your hands in the bathroom. It's behind the kitchen"

"Thanks"

I followed her directions and washed my hands thoroughly in the powder green bathroom. I peaked a look at my watch, 5 pm and no text from Mona. Party must be going well.

Returning to the living room, Bit took some yellow and pink acrylic paints and created two small flowers on the ring finger nails before adding a gel coat and told me to put my hands under the UV light. It was done

"These look so beautiful"

They did. They also looked perfectly natural, unique and rock hard. On impulse I hugged her and we nested on the sofa together to watch the rest of the movies snacking popcorn with Tori lounging between us.

As the sun set I got a text from noel

"I'm with Sean. We'll crush Mona's party to spray paint them with blue paint. Wanna join us?"

I replied 'yes' and after covering the sleeping Angelica with Tori next to her I tiptoed out of the loft. It was a sort drive to the kissing rock but as I neared the parking lot I saw a very familiar silver Mercedes.

Inside it was Fitz and aria in a heated make out

"Gotcha"

Quickly I raised my phone and snapped a picture of them just as a hooded figure emerged and wrote on the back window. Frowning I set my phone to video and recorded the scene. My camera caught sight of a blonde girl with an army jacket and binoculars.

Hanna and I locked eyes


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

I glowered. Someone was going to pay today. My phone chirped with a new message. It was from Emily.

'Hanna knows who A is. Everything will be over'

I felt my blood run cold. With a quiet snarl I drove away and got out of my car. With my dark jeans, boots and black leather jacket I mixed perfectly with the shadows

'Yay. I'm with Angelica, tell me how it goes'

I sent as a reply to Emily to cover my tracks. Putting my phone on vibrate I pulled a bobby pin from my stash in my bag and unlocked a black car. Slipping on a pair of surgical gloves I got in the driver's seat and followed Hanna as she run away from her spot. She made a whole turn for the parking lot.

Feeling deadly calm, I pressing hard on the gas as I drove straight at her. She turned around as I switched on the headlights to blind her and everyone else away from my face. She screamed. I didn't even blink as I hit her with dull speed. She went above the car and hit the ground with a thud.

Switching on my phone's secondary and unused sim card I wrote a new text

_'She knew too much. -A-'_

Abandoning the stolen car I got back in my own feeling nothing. No remorse, no guilt.

It had to be done. This is my game.

As I reached civilization I heard sirens. An ambulance with its sirens blaring and the lights turning night into day zoomed by past me. I hid in a small mountain road as a row of three cars followed it along with a police car.

Biting my bottom lip I made a sharp U-turn and left Rosewood entirely.

Philadelphia is forty minutes away and even though it was late, it wasn't late enough. I found a hardware store easily and using cash I made a few purchases. As I drove back home almost an hour later I got a call from Emily.

"Hey Em, what's up?"

I asked casually. She was trembling and her voice shook

"There was an accident. Hanna is at the hospital..."

"Oh my god honey is she alright?"

"We don't know"

She wept.

"Can you... come over?"

She asked through her sniffles. Looking at my purchases in the passenger's seat I stifled a sigh and agreed to meet her at the waiting room.

"Is she going to be alright?"

Aria was asking the frantic Mrs. Marin as I entered the hospital. The older woman was clutching at her bag as she explained that Hanna had broken her leg, her ankle, a few ribs and might need to have her spleen removed.

"Do they know who did it?"

I asked, all eyes turned on me and Spencer glowed

"What are you doing here?"

"I called her Spence"

Emily replied before I could. Smirking at Spencer's irate face I walked to Emily standing beside her.

"They found the car abandoned. It had been stolen from the parking lot but no one saw the driver"

Ashley finished. I bit my lip to cover my smile.

"Why don't you girls go home? I will call you when Hanna can have visitors"

"Just let Hanna know we were here"

Aria agreed quickly and Mrs. Marin walked away.

"Toby isn't -A- Spencer"

Aria stared at Emily pointing at me

"I know all about -A- Aria, no need to try and be secretive. I got a text after Sean's party"

I shook my head putting an arm around Emily who, for once, stood her ground ignoring the glares Spencer shot her way.

"Hanna knows who it is. That's why they tried to kill her"

She bit. I pretended to think hard

"You think they're trying to scare you?"

I asked playing the role of the concerned friend. To be fair Mona's reasoning in creating -A- didn't exactly scream 'I am an evil mastermind', she was only the insecure little Mona ali knew and hated. My own reasoning was stronger but those four weren't even close to figuring it all out.

"This was never about scaring us that was just a bonus. This started with murder; we were crazy to think it wouldn't end up like this"

Spencer exclaimed.

"Should we tell the cops?"

Emily asked me.

"Tell them what?"

Aria scoffed.

"How about what truly happened the night my sister died? You four were with her, weren't you?"

I asked Spencer who was acting like the leader in the group. She glared at me and I glared right back

"Come on Em, I'll take you home"

"I drove her"

Aria piped, Emily glared at the shorter girl

"And now I'll go with Isabella"

Not bothering to hide my smile I led Emily out of the hospital and to my car.

She sighed.

"I don't want to go home"

"Then we won't go home"

I drove us to the nearby mountains stopping only when reached the closed for the time lodge. We were parked at a large shoulder, overlooking the lake and the town further away. There was a canteen nearby and with no music and no living soul besides us we were able to see the stars.

"I hate this"

Emily sighed. We were laid up on the hood looking at the stars

"I hate feeling hunted. I'm sixteen years old and I've already lost my best friend, I don't know who I am and there is some unknown threat around, I just hate it all"

I took her hand and held it

"You heard Mrs. Marin. Hanna is going to be alright"

"I don't care about Hanna, I mean Alison"

She looked at me.

"You really look like her"

she whispered. I let a wry chuckle

"She's my sister Em, it'd be stranger if I didn't look like her"

"I guess..."

She trailed, rubbing her thumb on my palm

"What do you think -A- wants?"

"I don't know... revenge maybe. so far she's torturing us with our secrets"

She sighed again.

"I need a drink"

I smiled and pulled a cooler from car's trunk. Emily chuckled seeing the light blue cooler and her eyes widened at the six-pack produced from it

"Drinking and driving?"

"Who's driving?"

We stayed there the rest of the night, till we watched the sunrise, drinking beer with Emily loosening up after each sip. By the time she finished 5 tins she had spilled every single secret she and the others had.

Who says a romantic night can't be productive?


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Dropping Emily off at her house I arrived at mine just as Ken and Jessica were loading the twins in the SUV

"Where were you last night?"

Jason smirked from his perch at the hood of his classic Alfa Romeo. I stuck my tongue at him

"Hanna was in a car accident, Emily was too freaked out to drive home so I gave her a lift."

"Can I watch next time you take her for a drive?"

He sneered, I raised an eyebrow

"You mean you don't already?"

His sneer died and mine grew. Jessica appeared

"If you two are done bickering tennis awaits"

She smiled hopping in the car.

"There is a uniform for both of you in Jason's car, come on!"

Ken gave a serene smile and joined his wife. I groaned.

"Come on sleepless girl. Family time"

"If this keeps up, you'll have to show me your secret stash"

I whispered to Jason as I got in the backseat. Jason rolled his eyes

"Sorry little sis. I live in soberville now and regret every minute of it"

he whispered the last part as he got in the backseat as well. The rather large SUV was packed as the twins chirped happily in their canoe like seat between us.

Family time was exactly the sort of cooling down my brain needed apparently because when we returned home I was ready to lock myself in the shed above the garage and work on my -A- projects

"Can I use the shed above the garage? We have some science and experiments coming up and I don't want weird fumes around the twins"

I had explained. Both Ken and Jessica had admired my wish to keep the twins safe so I was given he keys with zero fuss. However I had to make another quick pit stop.

"Mind dropping me off at the hospital? I want to see Hanna"

Ken had smiled, dropped me off and even handed me money for a cab ride back home. Sneaking into the hospital I found my way to the nurses' locker rooms and "borrowed" a candy striper uniform. Pulling a blonde wig I bought the previous day I went to Hanna's room armed with a basket stolen from the maternity ward.

Mona was blinking hard as she exited Hanna's room. I posed my best Ali pose blocking her path.

"If it isn't miss four eyes"

Mona's eyes widened dangerously. She looked at me completely white as if she had seen a ghost. Which she kind of had seeing as I was pretending to be Ali

"You're dead"

She whimpered. I smirked and tossed my blond curls.

"I don't believe in death. Reincarnation is more my style and you did not keep your promises. Next time you screw up, someone will die"

I said coldly. Mona froze before running away. I shook my head sadly. I need better minions.

As I entered the room Hanna was turning around a creepy bear from another care basket

"You shouldn't move your arm so much. You don't want to tear your IV out"

I taunted her slightly.

"Alison?"

"Did you miss me?"

I smiled.

"They said you were dead"

"Yeah, I heard that too but here I am"

I gave her my best innocent expression.

"What happened to you?"

"It's complicated Hanna. Really complicated... worse than algebra"

In my head Bella was doubling over with laughter while Alison seethed claiming she wasn't so ditzy. I ignored them both, this was a one time chance to figure out if Hanna had actually seen me run her over and if she had any clue as to who had really killed ali

"What happened when you left the barn? We all wanna know"

"You already do... the four of you combined. You remember more about that night than you think you do"

I goaded her. She thought I meant the night I went missing though

"Where'd you go? Did you meet a boy? Noel?"

I smirked channeling Alison and her disgust

"Noel? Please"

"Please just tell me the truth"

I shook my head

"It won't make any difference, darling"

"How can you say that?"

"Because I know. You think the truth is some big shiny disco ball of purity? Then go ahead and try it. Be honest. See what it gets you. Telling the truth to the wrong person at the wrong time is how I ended up where I am. Take it from me, you're always better off with a really good lie"

I parroted Alison. Hanna's blue eyes widened in realization but she didn't share her thoughts. I made a move to leave but stopped

"I was so scared that you were gonna die. That's why I came back. I didn't care how dangerous it was, I had to see you"

I paused and Alison let me get back in control

"You know I really should do something about -A-. the bitch is genuinely getting on my nerves"

I blew her a kiss before leaving the room and the occupant sleeping. Who would believe she saw a dead girl? No one and with Mona being the fall guy no one would ever connect me to anything

The next day at school most kids were talking about Hanna's accident. The police was questioning everyone there but no one saw anything. Not me, not my car.

Noel was pissed off at aria playing him as he played her which fit my mood perfectly.

"Good boy"

I told him as we stood at his locker.

"Good boy?"

I smiled.

"Now you can play with me"

I gave him my most sultry smile before Jenna joined us and led me away.

"I'm free"

"Free?"

"My five years are up"

I smiled widely. No more handlers to worry about from her side.

"They'll let you stay here, for good?"

"Yes"

She smiled widely and I returned it. Doll or no doll Jenna is easily controlled in her lust for her step brother.

Noel, Jenna and Emily. All I need is one more scapegoat and then the fun can truly start.


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

"Stay away from noel"

"Did coming out affected your brain? What are you talking about Em?"

"Hanna saw noel that night. He's -A-"

Emily urged. I raised an eyebrow.

"Noel? She's sure?"

Emily nodded frantic.

"Okay, I'll keep an eye out, don't freak on me Em. What's up with your mom and Maya?"

I let her talk about her freaking out about her mom being suddenly accepting of her being a lesbian and even hosting a dinner to meet Maya while grinning internally. Meanwhile Mona was planning to host a party at Hanna's house.

Talk about priorities!

Luckily for me, Noel was just the right person to take over from Mona. Ambitious enough to assist in Ali's memory (he was in love with her once) yet asshole enough to ream in the opportunities of delving deeper in his knowledge of the illicit hookup of Aria and Fitz.

"Are you busy this afternoon?"

Noel asked me as I was getting in my car. I had a movie marathon coming up with Bit and Jenna and I wanted to try out a few things on them.

"I could be, why?"

"Mona is throwing a party at Hanna's. Wanna go with me?"

"Is the finale of the party me gouging my eyes out with a rusty spoon?"

I asked rhetorically before driving away leaving him standing in the middle of the street flabbergasted. It had been an interesting week to say the least. Starting with me running over Hanna he week had gotten magically better.

Ken had asked me to join him in a game of tennis against a rival company of his that ended up having both our faces in the local paper. Then since we touched Romeo and Juliet at school I spoke up against the whole plot since Bella was still reeling over her and Edward. Apparently the notion of 'Juliet was a crafty girl wanting to grow up before her time while Romeo was an insecure, fickle moron' was just the thing needed to push me up the social ladder of the school. Then, last but not least, Bit's amazing job with my looks and her site was the cherry to bring a wave of green nails, silk scarves worn around the waist and loose curls to the school.

Within a week and a car accident Hanna and moan were knocked down a few steps. That was the real reason behind Mona's impromptu party and we both knew it

Sitting on the restored bench of Ali's memorial I held my laptop on my legs. My fingers were tapping away at the keys as music was blaring in my ears thanks to Ali's rhinestone IPod as I dove deeper into rosewood's traffic cameras. Hacking in them wasn't as hard as I thought it'd be but locating four teenage girls was far harder.

I really think I should inject them with locators. Like the ones they put in dogs...

You know what they say about location? Some say it can bring a property's value up or down and it can definitely sell a place. All I know is that the circular, slightly tower-like space above our garage is the perfect location for my -A- activities, especially since it's higher on all the houses around and isolated enough to guarantee passage only to moi!

That's how one night as I was finishing up the connection from the NAT files I saw Spencer in her kitchen spying up on the newlywed Melissa to Ian. Since Mona was only interested in Hanna, I had decided to up the ante in the rest of them. Setting a brand new account I logged on to Spencer's IM and sent her a line that would guarantee her no sleep.

With the traffic cameras and the NAT cameras spying away at their houses I was free to live my life, and I did. Breakfast at the Nouk with my new friends, cruising through school, afternoons in various activities at teams at school or spending time with Emily who was my little insider at the Liars foursome (they had began shutting her out and it angered her so she spilled the beans ever easier) and family dinners followed by late night talks with both Noel and Sean. On alternate nights of course.

This afternoon I was at Bit's helping her out with a new tutorial she wanted to do and the added bonus was that her loft was right across the street from Lucky Leon's, Rosewood's first and best cupcake store where I had sent Hefty to eat half a dozen cupcakes with pig faces on them in plain view of everyone passing through. Catty but perfect as to what she used to do.

"Who are you texting?"

Bit asked with her wet hair framing her face.

"Absolutely no one important"

If I was a little more careful I'd see the gleam in her eye but alas I missed it. Instead I held her camera as she blow-dried her straight hair, and then curled it in beachly waves just as I sent Hanna to the bathroom to get rid of it just as Alison had taught her.

"I'm so pissed off. My mom made a fool out of me"

Emily was shouting on the phone as I was leaving Bit.

"Why, what happened?"

"She walked in on me and Maya, we weren't doing anything but she..."

"And she embarrassed you. Classic Pam"

I let her shout as I drove to her house hanging up just as I rang the doorbell. Predictably an annoyed Pam fields opened the door but her frown disappeared as she saw me. What can I say? Parents love me!

"Emily is upstairs, go ahead"

"I wanted to talk to you if you have a moment actually"

I gave her a charming smile. She frowned again but led me to their country style kitchen. I sat on a bar stool and bit my lip

"Maya, Emily and I studied together last night and -"

"If you want to tell me how wonderful she is, you can save it"

She interrupted me. I shook my head

"The exact opposite actually. I let her borrow my notes on biology and.. I found this when she returned it"

With a practiced nervous face I handed her a metallic pencil case. It looked like my old pencil case I had in Forks and in fact it was. Only instead of pencils and erasers it had two joints and enough marijuana to roll six more. Pam's eyes widened

"Why did you bring this to me?"

"I found more of those at our house after Maya's parents left and judging from the smiles on her parents they're stoned themselves. I care about Emily but I know she won't listen to me if I show this to her"

Pamela Fields looked at me and snapped the metallic lid closed with resolve.

"I'll take care of it"

"I know you will"

I left with a parting smile.

What better way to find out who knows what than ask to borrow Ken's old motorcycle to school the next day? He was baffled but gave me the keys so I drove to school in style, if you can call 'style' driving a death machine with two wheels and heels with a miniskirt attracting all eyes. Including one pair of annoyed ones and their matching frown.

Just as the whispers and the looks stopped I was greeted by a weeping Emily. Pam had gotten Maya's parents to send their daughter to juvie camp. Emily was in tears over it. After placating her I made a pit stop to noel's locker and dropped an anonymous tip to the cops.

Noel has a big mouth. A very big one. So I shut it up. Stolen answers from three midterm exams were enough for a public humiliation, expulsion and to keep aria's relationship.

That fish was too big for noel to destroy just because he wanted a better grade.

Leaning up against a locker I sent the girls a text. _'A is for Alison, not for Amateur'._ Emily's eyes connected with mine and my smirk. She smiled a thankful smile as if she knew exactly what I did. I winked and pulling an Edward Cullen I wangled my finger at her. She obeyed and came closer.

I gave her the keys to a motel room far enough away from rosewood to be hidden away yet free enough to have fun. I'd give her condoms too but she wouldn't need them.

"One weekend for you and Maya. Let them think they came up with it"

I explained my good deed. Emily squealed and hugged me tight. Over her shoulder I smirked at Spencer's annoyed expression while the other two were just baffled.

That night I sent them the complete snuff film of Ian and me... I mean Alison, from the night she disappeared. At one point it seemed like he killed me.

Should I have sent the rest of it, showing him walk away with me still alive?


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

"Who's the new meat?"

"Tired of my buddy noel already?"

"Yep!"

Sean chuckled under his breath. I pointed to the beanie bearing, unwashed teenager.

"Who is he Sean? I saw you two together earlier"

"He's name is Caleb something. He hooked up my phone with a few things, why?"

"Just wondering, I like to know who's who, you know?"

I let a smirk spread on my lips. A hacker hot for cash, I love it when things play straight into my hands.

"I'm Isabella"

"Good for you"

"I have a job for you"

He looked up interested.

"A dance-a-thon? Really?"

Bit was moaning next to me. I raised an eyebrow

"What's wrong with a dance-a-thon?"

"I don't dance"

She pouted.

"Why don't you use those leopard nails to pounce on someone? You, my friend, need a guy"

Laughing I pushed her to the grand stage. The more we danced the easier it was to spot everyone around us

"I feel like I'm working for the Gossip Girl"

Bit whispered in my ear. I let a peal of laughter

"Why? See Serena anywhere?"

"I don't do skinny blonds"

"You are a skinny blond"

"Exactly. And I'm not skinny, I'm normal"

"You're right, zero is not a number"

"That's from a different teen show"

"Bite me"

She laughed and went to her prey. A senior with too much product in his hair. Heading to the snack bar for some punch I caught the unwashed guy's eye and pointed to the door Spencer had left. I love rattling that cage.

"Dance with me?"

"sure"

Sean and I swayed to the dance floor slowly.

"Don't you have a girlfriend to dance with?"

"She ditched me. Again"

"I'm sorry"

I gave him a pout

"Why do you keep coming to these things with her?"

"That's what I've been wondering"

Sean sighed. I followed his gaze to Hanna dancing with the kid Ali used to call a 'hermie' before she even knew the meaning of the word.

"Your sister was one of them. How do I get my girlfriend back?"

I hid a smirk

"You don't. If there's one thing she learned from Ali, that's to bite and spit. she's done with you Sean. You just don't know it yet."

Angelica had disappeared on me so I took Sean on his offer to drive me home. We pulled at my driveway moments after Spencer's SUV pulled at hers with all the liars piled in it.

A drunk Emily waved loudly as aria shushed her before she woke up the entire neighborhood. an annoyed Hanna gave us the stink eye.

"Thank you for bringing me home Sean"

"Can I pick you up tomorrow morning?"

I looked out the window to see Hanna glaring at us

"It's your funeral"

I joked and placed a soft kiss on his cheek before exiting the car.

"Goodnight Hanna, rest well"

I smiled at the blond girl who looked flabbergasted and unlocked my door.

The living room was empty save for the twins' playpen. Phil and Lil were throwing a small cushy ball at each other

"What are you doing guys? Are you all alone?"

I asked them. Sanely I got no reply and knelt next to their playpen to tickle them both, their giggles resounding in all the ground floor. Steps were heard behind us.

as the twins shrieked and the footsteps got louder I swirled around to cover them with my body and threw half blindly their ball to the threat.

Only there was no threat

"Charlie?"

My eyes widened as I took him in. Gone was his weary look with his disselved hair and the beer belly. In front of me stood a man more muscular, with a new haircut, no badge but with a gun instead. The 'stash was also gone, thankfully. He looked ten years younger!

"We need to talk"

"I'm not sick. I never was"

He said as we sat down on the long creamy sofa next to the playpen.

"What do you mean? Why did you hire me if .."

He held a hand up.

"I thought I was sick. I even had the papers to prove it but when I got shot last month and went to another hospital, they told me I was perfectly healthy"

"Who tricked you?"

He stared at me. I sighed

"Stupid question. Why though?"

"Well, if I resigned the Don Lamb wannabe would take my place. I confronted him, got him to admit to it on tape, made him lose his job and I quit. It cost me a year of my life and it taught me to eat better and exercise more but in the end, changed nothing. My heart is A-OK"

Charlie Swan smiled. I chuckled. Ken entered the room holding a tray with two tumblers of scotch in it. He smiled when he saw me

"Hey honey, did you have fun at the dance?"

"A dance?"

Charlie raised both his eyebrows. I resisted the urge to stick my tongue out

"Yeah, I did. I think we might have reached the necessary funds for the school trip after all"

I said in my best Spencer tone. Ken turned to Charlie

"She's very interested in the school trips"

I laughed

"I'm a regular Mary Sue"

"Isabella this is the PI we hired. I don't trust the yahoos in our police department. I want you to be very honest with him, alright?"

I looked at Charlie with new interest and nodded

"I'm here for anything you need, sir"

"call me Charlie"

"Charlie. Now why don't I put the twins to bed and I can come by your office tomorrow?"

I asked staring at him, hoping he'd get my message. If we were going to talk, it's better we do it somewhere far away from this house. Charlie nodded and I scooped up the twins in my arms and took them to their bed. It was so over their bedtime that they dropped asleep the moment I put them in their cribs.

Across the hall from their room was Jason's and next to it was mine. His door was half open and gun shots could be heard.

"Are you awake?"

I knocked on it. He was lounging on his bed playing video games on the large TV mounted on the wall.

"Hey, come on in"

"Quick q, what do we tell the PI?"

He licked his lips as his eyes an over my slightly see through dress

"The truth. He knows you posed as Ali for the girls"

"He also knows about the Dollhouse"

He jumped up

"What? Why?"

"Because he was my previous engagement and I was wide awake at the time"

He sighed and tapped the bed. I sat next to him.

"Well, that saves us the trouble of having to come up with more lies. Spencer called me. Said she has something to show me"

"I didn't do anything. I only give them little clues to keep them busy and away from what we do"

"Good. Last thing i need is four veronica mars-wannabes tumbling into our business"

I bit my lip

"Jase, if one of them did it, don't you think they'd be more alert? They act as if Alison simply died on them."

He shrugged

"Normally they'd be but I don't know them enough"

I nodded thoughtfully

"Will you let me know what Spence wants tomorrow?"

"Of course I will"

"Night"

The next day, Sean did pick me up as he promised under the watchful eyes of Ken, Jason, Jessica, the chirping twins and the Liars.

"You really have a death wish"

I mocked him lightly, handing him a paper cup of coffee.

In between classes I dropped a few well placed notes. A card in Hanna's locker to fess up to Aria's mom so she'd get some more money, a small wad of cash in Caleb's so he'd keep up the good work of planting my gifts and small bugs here and there.

Who said school clubs are only good for college applications? I made Hanna's card myself. No need to leave a paper trail, they haven't followed up my last one yet.


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Sending Caleb after Hanna had served a dual purpose. On one hand I had him (and her) in my sights at all times; on the other I had the only decent hacker in Rosewood busy. Lucky for me, Hefty likes a lost cause, especially when it comes with a six pack.

Jason had Spencer in his sights with her bringing him a picture of me as Ali from the big night. Giving her little info on various things he kept her hooked.

Charlie had Aria. She was on a date in Philly with the cradle robber and Charlie was tailing them since it was en par with another case he had. Having a resume of being in the Special Forces, even if it's a lie, and then a chief, albeit a small town one, gave him instantly a rich clientele.

I was busy with Emily. With Maya sent to Sober Camp, by yours truly, she was all alone. The Liars kept her at arms length when she spilled the beans of us being friends and to top the loss of her girlfriend and best friends I made sure her arch enemy in the swim team found out Emily's sexuality. The moment Emily felt down, for any reason, she would come to me. Lucky for me, Spencer being Spencer made sure of that almost every other day.

Divide and conquer.

However that meant I spent zero time with Sean, Jenna and Angelica. For that matter, I have no clue where Noel even is! Jenna was at home all day long, reaping the opportunity since Toby was locked in the house. Angelica was upset but she and I made plans to hang out during the weekend but she was also busy with Christmas coming up and her site being filled with requests. Sean was the easiest one. We went to dinner every other day. He was a bit like mike, a big manly golden retriever. he even fetched balls, like Lucas said.

Pushing the pale blue shower curtain open I yelped. Jason was standing in front of the sink shaving. How had I not heard the water?

"What are you doing here?"

I asked the half naked Jason. He looked up in the mirror and gave a soapy smile.

"Hey, are you going to the PI later?"

Nodding I climbed out of the tub holding the towel firmly over my body with one arm.

"Don't you have your own bathroom?"

"I did. Until the twins were born. Now I'll share yours"

"yay me"

I snorted pushing him away with my butt.

"Hey"

"I want to comb my hair, shoo"

With a shake of his head he scooted one butt down. Taking my thinly toothed white comb I began combing my hair and then mousse it up. Deciding it was enough I wrapped it up in another towel.

"I'll be done in 15. Meet you downstairs?"

"Just fifteen?"

He raised both eyebrows reaching for a blue jar

"Count me. Oh and lay off the gel, it's not the nineties anymore"

I went through the door connecting the bathroom to my room.

"So flipping-like Ali"

I was laughing as I fished through the drawers for undergarments and clothes. Sitting on the bed I pulled the deep blue V neck top on, a blue jean skirt with a white scarf tied around it, a pair of white knee high socks and beige high heeled boots on covering the tops of them with the socks. Stuffing my laptop, Alison's diary and a photo book from her shelves in my messenger bag I shook my hair out of the towel and went to the kitchen for some breakfast to wait for Jason.

Of course he took more time to get ready but when he did he grabbed an apple and opened the kitchen door that led to the garage. He said mockingly

"Are you coming? We'll be late"

I pursed my lips and rolling my eyes I went through the open door and would go straight to my car had he not grab me to put me in his, the classic black muscle car I had seen parked in the massive six car garage. I had no time to put on my seatbelt before we were leaving the house, speeding through the waking up Rosewood and to the downtown area by Main Street where Charlie's new office was. Fittingly it was near the Apple Rose Grill.

"Something funny?"

Jason asked when I chuckled

"You have to know him to realize how fitting the location of the office is"

He frowned before shaking his head. He had taken my advice and laid off the gel evading the look of the President Wannabe and ended up looking like a frazzled Golden retriever. Maybe I do suck at styling advice.

Parking in front of the Grill we walked the few steps to the large corner building. The double glass doors were black in the middle with the name 'Charles Swan. Private Investigator' written across them. Jason pushed them open.

The doors led to a large room, like a waiting area with leather couches. An arch led to a private office and across from that were spiral stairs leading upstairs and downstairs.

"Charlie?"

I called aloud. Charlie clad in jeans appeared from the arch smiling brightly. With a shake of his head he showed us through the arch and to the office. It was painted in a light green color fading from forest green at the bottom to the softest, palest shade of green that was shared by the ceiling. The floor was covered in wood as well. A black chrome desk was in the middle of the room, with a two seat black leather sofa in front of it with an identical armchair in a corner position. A glass topped kind of coffee table was on the walls, all the walls encasing the office. Behind the desk chair the table was littered with photographs.

Everywhere else though, it was filled with junk, paper plates and takeout boxes.

"This place is filthy"

I announced and began cleaning up taking all crap and putting it in the big black trash bags that were peeking from the desk

"That's not Alison"

Jason noted taking a seat on the sofa. Charlie chuckled

"No, that's Bella"

I rolled my eyes at them and finished tidying up. Plopping down at the leather couch next to Jason we watched Charlie as he took a seat on the matching armchair (the same one he had at his house and loved it) and we began talking.

"Ken found out Alison was actually killed. I got a copy of the autopsy report and she was murdered. Why did you think she committed suicide?"

Jason shook his head

"She was a mess and a week earlier she tried to cut off her wrists. I found her in the tub. So when she went missing and there was a note dropped on the ground next to the gazebo, we didn't even think she might have been murdered"

He said quietly, contemplating

"The stranger thing? The note was written on a typewriter"

We all quietened.

"Do your folks even own a typewriter?"

Jason shook his head at Charlie's questions.

"I think I saw one at school. At the school's paper office"

I said ranking my brain. Alison was clueless; she had never set foot in that room.

"I can try to match it if you get a sample"

Charlie offered. I bit my lip as Jason exhaled loudly

"It was planned, wasn't it?"

Charlie looked at the younger man and nodded. It was planned, but it was no suicide.

"How did I die?"

I murmured. It wasn't until both men stared at me that I realize what I said and waived a hand dismissively

"Three blows to the head, hard enough to jolt her brain around, strangled with something made from wool, no thinner than 1 inch and when that wasn't enough buried alive. There was soil in her lungs. Her left wrist was broken by a blunt curved object, same thing that hit her head and her right ankle was badly sprained"

Alison shivered. I shivered.

"The concrete was put the next day. Ken was coming from his morning run, saw the note, assumed Ali killed herself and demanded the concrete to be poured. Then he and mom set up the whole story"

"Why?"

Charlie asked, I stared at him. Didn't he do the same thing?

"In Rosewood everything is scrutinized. Mom and ken couldn't deal so after creating a summer where Ali would be visiting imaginary family members they needed to bring her back. And the rest is history"

Charlie looked up from the notes he was taking

"What about this picture you brought me?"

"That's me. it was taken the night Alison officially disappeared and died"

I replied. Charlie nodded

"What did happen that night?"

"My handler and I arrived by plane and I was sent to rosewood with a taxi, saw the girls, had dinner with Jason's family, tied all of Alison's loose ends, went to the sleepover so they'd declare Alison missing and was taken away by my handler. Road trip this time to Los Angeles"

"Do I cross everyone you saw off the suspect list?"

I bit my lip thinking of that answer.

"No. I don't think anyone was completely cool with Alison suddenly appearing back, although that might have been because I don't look identical to Ali"

Everyone snorted at that. Charlie nodded and scratched the back of his neck.

"I'm keeping the deal TOD a secret for now but if the local cops find out too much I'm bound by law to tell them the truth"

He warned Jason who nodded gravely.

"You do your job. I'll handle the cops"


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Monday dawned bright with the sun shining bright and warm. Clad in a light green summer top, marble style brown miniskirt, chocolate brown leggings and kitten heeled brown boots with a light leather jacket, I left home early. I had one stop before school and that was to include Toby in the cause of making the girls suffer and he was all-in.

Being framed for blinding your step-sister after being forced in a relationship by the same sister and becoming the most hated person in the whole of Rosewood does that. Jenna was instructed of keeping an eye on him while Mona thought that the idea of hiring him was her own.

At school I found out that the vending machines were broken down AGAIN and that someone had been sneaking into the school. Bit was pouting all day without her dose of coffee as well.

"Mama needs coffee"

She pouted in a way that made her identical to E.T.

"I knew I should have stopped for a few cups at the Cafe"

I replied and we both began laughing. At the tables nearby I could see Hanna all frustrated with Caleb. What did he do for her? I resisted the urge to smile seeing Bit follow the tight pants of Caleb as he walked away

"Want his number?"

Pulling my phone to give Bit the number I sent a text to Hanna. Luckily I don't need to know everything to rattle their feathers.

Reading 'the name of the rose' at the library during free period I took the time to hook up my laptop at the servers of the school and print a new backup ID. At the same time I got wing of what exactly Caleb had done for Hanna and just what he wanted next.

Not even Ali could ruin Hanna's reputation as easily as it'd do if Hanna did accept a date with Caleb. I stayed in the library until everyone left and then I approached the librarian.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course dear"

"Do you have any typewriters?"

She gasped as if such a thing was despicable

"I'm sorry dear, why?"

I shook my head

"I'm doing research for an article about how computers took over simple things. The library is so well stocked so I thought I would ask you"

I buttered her up but no dice. Guess I'd have to sneak in the school paper room later.

After school I stopped by my advisor's office to sign up for some of the clubs 'to enhance my college applications' and to stop by Charlie's office to hand him the samples.

"I know that face. Spill it kid"

"Nothing"

I raised both hands up in the air. He squinted but let it go, for now

"Is there any chance someone followed you?"

"Someone?"

"the Cullens Charlie. For the past month or so I can feel eyes on me everywhere I go"

He frowned

"I made up a story of you choosing to go back to your mother the day the Cullens took you away. I asked Billy to keep an eye on them and then left myself. As far as anyone knows I'm doing what every forty year old cop does. Retiring in Florida."

I took a bite of my egg salad

"Did you make a conscious decision to come here? Maybe Alice saw it"

"No Bells. I really did have in mind to join an old academy buddy of mine in Florida and offer my services at his P.I. agency. Then I saw Alison's story in the paper and thought I'll check in on you"

I smiled at him and nodded. As far as I know Alice can't see spurt of the moment kind of decisions.

"Are you sure Alice didn't see you deciding to come here?"

he turned the tables on me. I shook my head

"I rarely ever let 'Bella' make any decisions and the rest of my psyche confused Alice. Sometimes she could see my future and others she couldn't. She was convinced I'd be a vampire myself once"

"And you're not"

Charlie smiled. He knew all about the Cullens being vampires for years. As a boy he had joined one of Billy's famous bonfires and learned their legends. When the Cullens moved back and Billy clamed up, he put two and two together. It really wasn't hard.

"not yet, at least. I have a bit less than a year till I'm hunted down"

After a few breaths Charlie changed the topic

"How are you? Are you alright? Do I need to worry?"

"I can take care of myself Charlie. You don't need to worry about me. You should worry about that hickey. Kind of ruins the professional image"

Te blushed deeply. Huh, so that's where Bella got it from

The police scanner I had made a couple weeks ago rusted as I drove by the school. Parking and waiting I saw Hanna and Aria leave it.

"Smile, you're on candid camera"

I took a few pictures even though I know they didn't break in. It was resident hacker who lives in the school.

Next afternoon we were cheering Emily at her meet. Angelica and I were seating next to each other munching on hot dogs, fries, sodas and some more hotdogs.

"Watching sports always makes me hungry"

She commended and we burst laughing feeding her lil pup bites of the dog.

"Did you call him?"

I asked when she was looking at Caleb who smiled at her passing by us

"He's busy with the prom queen"

She said quietly.

"Not for long. If my friend wants to eat, it's my job to hunt"

I said Alison's line. Lucky for me, it went right above Angelica's head. To amuse me I sent Aria a text to sick her after Hanna who would probably own up and Caleb would be free. He'd still work for me while he thought he worked for Jenna. All in a day's work.

After the meet was over Emily went to bond with her swim-nemesis and much to Angelica's amusement her casual flirt picked up.

"Keep my dog tonight?"

"Of course"

a wink later she was gone with Caleb and I was left holding the leash.

"Seems it's you and me tonight pup"

At least I have something to occupy me at home. And that something decided to sleep in Hanna's basement. I flexed my fingers before tapping away unlocking the buried secrets of Caleb Rivers and the social services. He's been everywhere in the states including Seattle. A hacker from Seattle living in rosewood.

Before I went to bed I got an email from Charlie. He 'convinced' a girl in the lab to keep him in the loop about Ali's case. The blood in the sweater wasn't Toby's.

It was the sweater I had stolen from him but how had it gotten in Ali's grave? Better yet whose blood was it? I had only altered the report to say it's contaminated but I didn't change the truth. The blood wasn't Toby's to begin with.

Rolling my eyes I opened the yellow pages and called an exterminator. Hanna has infestations in her basement.


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

"Miss DiLaurentis"

Ezra Fitz panted after me catching me right before I left the classroom.

"I heard you're joining the theater group?"

"I was thinking about it. I'm a grade A actress"

I snarked to myself with a chuckle.

"That's great. I was asked to supervise and direct the play for this fall"

"Congratulations. What do I have to do with it?"

I wondered aloud. Last I checked they were doing "the bad seed". I had read it last year in my Bella engagement and while it was strangely fitting for Rosewood, I certainly don't look like an 8 year old. His returning smile was part boyish yet eager and part pure evil. I can see what Aria saw in him.

"I want you help me direct it. I think you'll be brilliant"

He all but salivated staring down at my strawberry colored lacy bra strap peeking from my top. EW! I truly hope he's not flirting. I nodded accepting his proposal the moment I saw Hanna and Spencer go over lines for the audition.

"On a second thought, I'm game Mr. Fitz"

"Call me Ezra"

I gave a tight smile back. The sacrifices I do to bitch and rule over Ali's friends. On the bright side it'll be a great way to knock them all down a bit and blame it all of Mona in the end. She was, obviously, auditioning as well. On the other hand Jenna was composing music for the play.

So many bitches so little time to play with them all.

School passed by fast, like it always does and soon it was time for the rehearsals. I was amused, yet not surprised, to see Aria had snatched the stage manager position. I couldn't have done it better myself I thought and rearranged my halo. Can't have those horns showing now, can I?

It was interesting to watch Aria being a teacher's pet in front of all the drama club as Fitz was being perfectly cool about everything. If I were Alison, I'd say he's done the whole clandestine relationship before. I jolted it down and put it in my purse.

Across from me sat Spencer and Mona with Hanna. Mona seemed to be grilling Hanna about something when Fitz dropped his papers. Aria made a foul of herself by blurting out his first name (smooth Aria) and I found myself staring at his crotch when I knelt to pick up the last piece of paper that landed near my heel.

Looking at it my eyes widened and Bella took over. She stammered, blushed and all but begged him to zip up his fly. The club erupted in laughter. She wanted to die and I had to grab her with both hands and be on top again.

Mona saved the day as Fitz zipped himself up by sending Aria to the venting machine to grab her a power bar and some mints.

Pulling my hair up I made plans for that night. Emily asked if I wanted to hang out. I refused. She seemed sting but... you know what they say. Payback's a bitch. Emily chose to spend time with someone that isn't me and I chose to spend time with Jenna. My fellow doll. Her boyfriend was coming to town and she wanted to go shopping for lacy stuff.

Alison smirked, she had some dirt on the boyfriend and so have I. Garrett had hit me that night thinking I was Ali. I still have no idea why

Next day, in the same drama club room, the tension was high. Aria hadn't sent some emails concerning scheduling, Fitz thought they were sent and Mona was bitching over bad scheduling. Wordlessly Fitz handed me the planning

"Can you update the schedule Bells?"

I raised an eyebrow. Only Charlie calls me 'Bells' and not because I asked him too. Has Fitz been spying on me?

"Sure and it's not 'Bells', its Isabella"

"Like Rossellini?"

"Yep, that's just it"

I deadpanned and turned to look at Bit who was with Emily going over the props together with my best 'wtf' expression. Bit laughed under her breath while Emily openly laughed earning a scolding expression from all liars. She smiled warmly at me and I returned it. It's good to have Killer back

"Let's take 5 everyone! I need your email addresses"

I pulled everyone out leaving the couple to fight in peace. Outside I caught Hanna, Spencer and Emily talk about an accident that happened in a frat party Ian's Greek house (ΠΣΘ) had hosted and Ali had snuck them in. In my mind's eye Ali tossed her hair over her shoulder

"I have dirt on everyone sweetie. When I don't find it, I create it"

"No wonder you're dead"

Bella commented in her angel outfit. Ali's devil tail swished and I shook my head to shut them up.

"Everything okay?"

Fitz asked me. I mumbled a fine and turned to Spencer

"Spence, you still have the number of the doctor your sister was engaged to? I think I pulled a muscle with yoga last night"

Spencer went all white, from across the room Ian looked amused and Fitz ushered us all inside. the rest of the rehearsals had a perfectly silent Spencer still in shock talking only for her character. She also called Ali pure evil in passing. Or Ian, not sure which. Casually I went to the prop chest to take a hand fan and popped in the doctored murder weapon.

It was a small trophy with ian's name on it from the time he had won a golf tournament in Hilton Head. The same hotel Alison had insisted to have tags of on her luggage the day I returned in Rosewood for her fake-death. It had rattled Spencer's feathers alot.

On the trophy, the brand new plaque said the tournament was held the day before Ali's murder. I had taken it from Ian's office in the school home last night, played a bit with it and used it to kill one of my sweet, caged, little rats.

Taking a long sip of my strawberry milkshake I watched Spencer finding it. She blamed Emily at first, then they panicked and they did what they were supposed to do. Emily suggested the take it to the cops. I emailed Charlie to keep an eye on it and went on a date with Sean.

What? A girl has needs!

I had neglected him and he was actually pretty fun once you took him away from his factory settings.

Next day I sat next to the prom king as we had our morning coffee together talking about the movie we had seen at Philly when two cops showed up at school. I put my face in Sean's shoulder to hide my smile as the older, uniform-less clad cop talked to the liars.

Seems like there was no golf tournament on Hilton Head that date, the blood wasn't human and he got all of them to do the walk of shame to the cop-car.

Oops, my bad!

_'"Rat" me out, your blood's next. -A'_

I sent to the girls as Sean kissed my cheek. Now I can add "doctoring with golf trophies" on my college applications.


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

With the uproar of 4 'good girls' being taken to the police station Principal thought it'd be a good idea if I skipped school that day. He seemed to insinuate that being at the school wasn't safe. I was mildly surprised but refused to leave saying that I didn't want to upset Jessica.

Instead I grabbed some coffee and went to the library to hook my laptop to the school's server.

Finding out just what happened at the police station was only a few keystrokes away. I sat back, crossed my legs and began filing my nails as the 17 inch screen filled with live feed from the questioning room the girls were.

"Come to mama"

They spilled the beans over someone sending them the snuff video of Ian and Alison so when they saw the trophy with Ian's name on it and smeared with blood, they assumed it was what killed Ali and took it to the cops. Spencer hinted that Alison was seeing Ian and that maybe Ian had a thing for younger girls but what was more interesting was that all girls pointed the finger at Spencer.

Whoever sent them that video sent it to Spencer's email.

Spencer found the trophy first.

Spencer hinted at a relationship between Ian and Alison first.

Spencer pointed out that Ian likes younger girls.

Spencer's mother was their collective lawyer.

At the end they were allowed to leave though as "they had been he victims of a cruel joke". My free morning would have been in vain had it not been for one interesting detail. Not only Garrett was back in Rosewood but his boss also wanted him to keep an eye on the girls.

Asking the wolf to keep an eye on the lambs...

"Are you alright?"

I asked Jessica next morning at breakfast. Ken was silent and seemed annoyed at the fact that the cops had done nothing with the girls. Charlie had come by last night and confided that they had been hauled to the station but 'a pal' had told him that it was a misunderstanding.

Needless to say that the air at the house felt explosive after that as Ken was keeping it a secret from Jessica and Jason had wisely stayed away.

"Of course I am"

Jessica had said and turned back to the twins. They seemed to be a good method for her to relax and not torture herself with Alison's memory. Their bubbly and happy personalities seemed to bring her up and let her focus on them and her work. It was no secret that she had turned her practice around and only worked with children now.

Driving to school for my phone chirped with a new message. Mona had spotted Aria walking in on what seemed to be a cute discussion between Fitz and Jenna. She had seen fit to send an -A- text and I approved.

I knew Jenna loved using the 'accident' as a way to get back at them. The interesting thing was that Ali had no recollection of the accident that blinded Jenna though. It was like it had never existed for her. I made a mental note to ask Jenna about it or see if the NAT had any vids about it.

"Hello"

"Oh hey Jen. I was just thinking about you"

I replied as I parked my car next to Volvo.

"What about?"

"Aria's face when she walked in on you and mr. hotvest"

her eyebrows rose above her glasses

"hotvest?"

"A girl in my tennis club calls him that. Guess it's stuck with me"

I shrugged with a smile.

"Think you can cover for me tonight?"

"Sure. What about?"

"I'm punishing Toby"

"oh oh. What did he do?"

"he chose her instead of me. he went to stay at Edgewood motor court till our parents come back"

she sneered. I bit my tongue not to reply she had a boyfriend but nodded nonetheless.

"How are you punishing him?"

"Don't know yet. But it's got to be tonight"

I let her scheme and went to the girls' room. Ten minutes later I had called and reserved a room under the alias 'A'. Room 2-1-4 to be exact. All I had to do now was make sure they'd both be there. Walking out of the stall I stumbled on Aria and Jenna.

"I understand why you're so fond of Mr. Fitz. He takes such a personal interest in his students. I feel like I can tell him anything"

Jenna chuckled as if they were best friends gossiping.

"I was thinking of suggesting he add Orswell's 1984 to the reading list. You know... Big Brother's always watching you"

I butted in smiling as I remembered the previous day. Aria fell in the trap

"Mr. Fitz isn't seduced by controlling characters"

Jenna gave her a 'whatever' smirk as she tapped a paper towel on her hands. She needs to be careful; she just slipped up on her blind charade.

"You do know him better"

She said in a condescending tone before leaving the bathroom. I chuckled and took her place to was my hands

"is she always like that?"

"Fake, annoying, smartass and know-it-all? Yes"

Aria growled before leaving the room without a second glance. I laughed

"Say what you really think Aria"

I said to the empty bathroom and left myself. Sending a text on Toby (via the helpful app I had written last night and would show as caller/text sender any number I wanted) I told him to make sure Spencer would be with him at the motel today and all night. Jenna wanted to punish him, I wanted to use him.

During lunch I had drove to the motel and broken into three rooms. Jenna's (the room she and Garrett had to secretly meet), Toby's (where he and Spencer would be) and Paige's (where she had asked Emily to meet). I planted 4 cameras in all of them and hooked up on their feed on my laptop.

Watching Spencer and Toby play 'Veronica Mars' in Jenna's room was amusing too. As was me sending a little tip to Ashley about the infestation resulting in her throwing Toby out. It would make sure Hanna would be a busy bee tonight. Emily would be on a date with Paige and Aria would be with the teacher.

As for me, I grabbed popcorn, the twins and hooked my computer to the big screen TV in the living room. We were in for a night of people watching. I barely had time to switch on to dr Doolittle as Hanna took her clothes off and had a romp at the woods or as Spencer ogled an undressing Toby

"What are you watching?"

A smirking Jason came in the room.

"Sponge bob"

"While your laptop plays Rosewood girls gone wild?"

I smirked back and shushed him

"The twins are listening"

I fake scolded him. He laughed openly and dropped down next to me grabbing phil who was trying to pull lily out my arms.

"Sponge bob square pants"

He mock sang and I mock gasped

"Do not mock spongebob"

In reply he raised his hands to play the last few notes of the theme song on his nose. I rose to my knees and held Lily as a weapon

"I have a kid and I'll use it"

"Bring it"

He replied holding Phil upright with one hand and raising his tiny fist with the other. Padding closer I let Lily lean on me and raised both her hands and be both began attacking each other via toddler laughing loudly.

We were still at it with fistfuls of the candy corn (to be fair, Phil started it when he pelted one corn to Lily who turned to my chest with big crocodile tears on her eyes) when the phone rang and stopped us. Handing me Phil Jason answered it

"Hello? ... Oh yes mom, everything's alright... No, I just ran out of clean clothes... they're fine, who do you think giggles like a four month old toddler?.. yes mother... no mom... really?... alright... have fun"

He turned to me.

"Date night?"

I shrugged one shoulder.

"They were pissing me off so I sent them out to their favorite restaurant and hotel"

"If they make more kids, it'll be on you"

I pelted him with more popcorn

Next morning we woke up thanks to the hungry twins sleeping in our laps. we were still in the living room among thrown popcorn, leftover Thai and a dead laptop's battery. It was 9 am

"Oh crap"

"What?"

Jason rubbed his eyes.

"Your parents will be home any minute"

"Shit"

"You take the kids and I'll clean up"

Leaving him to bathe and change two screaming toddlers I let Bella roam free as she cleaned the living room and made two bowls of baby food. Feeding the twins, drinking cups of coffee to wake up and having cleaned up it was now 10 am and no parent was at home.

"I'm going for a bike ride. Wanna come?"

Jason proposed while stretching

"how?"

I asked pointing to the twins. he rolled his eyes

"Put them in their car seats and strap them on the bike. Adds some weight to the exercise"

'Good point. Sure let's go"

I agreed deeming my torn jeans, sneakers and bright pink tank top decent enough to go out with. We left a note in case Jason's parents came home and were pedaling down the street soon.

The idea was to circle Rosewood and as we were passing the motel I pulled to a halt.

"What's up? Cramp?"

"What? no, no. Think you can hold my bike for a minute though? I want to see if a friend of mine is here"

Jason was baffled but nodding, so I uncounted the mountain bike and jogged inside. Peeking at Toby's room I saw him and Spencer cuddling on the bed with Toby wearing pajama bottoms as Spencer wore the top. Picking the lock of room 214 I put a cd with the play's tunes performed by Jenna on her flute and a shopping bag full of ice and left an -A- note.

Going back outside I gave an icy cold bottle of water to Jason who was applying more sunscreen on the twins

"Was your friend there?"

"Must have checked out already"

I smiled as we began pedaling again. We got our exercise as the twins were giggling happily at the slow speed we were going and I actually felt free.

I wasn't looking over my shoulder but maybe I should have been. If I had I would notice eyes glued on us as we were laughing and sharing stories of the various things we saw on the way.

As we pulled at home our driveway was occupied by Charlie's white car. He was angry with a vein protruding on his forehead. He was standing next to a shocked Ken who held a sobbing Jessica in his arms.

"what happened?"

Jason asked carefully raising a sleeping Lily in his arms. Ken pointed at the next house. A police car was parked on Spencer's driveway

"They're arresting Spencer Hastings"

I leaned backwards on Charlie's side. I had not seen that one coming. Alison sent a message without my permission

_'Breaking news, bitches. Spencer Hastings now a person of interest in my death -A'_


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

After the police car passed in front of our house holding an ashen looking Spencer who had enough sense to not look at us Charlie ushered everyone inside before taking his leave to follow the cops. Jessica was only able to sleep with the help of a sedative and much persuasion Ken took one as well. When everyone was asleep and the twins were snoring peacefully in their cribs I plopped down in my little hideout following the proceedings.

Not long time had passed before the door was pushed over creaking slightly. Within the blink of an eye I had turned around pointing a gun straight between the eyes of the taller, ragged, freshly showered Jason who was holding a tray with two cups of warm tea and a bowl.

"A gun? You have a gun?"

"I'm more lethal without it"

I shrugged and like a any good Mary Sue I put the gun back down and turned around to face my monitors. Jason was taking the room in. During some downtime I had painted in soft lavender and had added heavy midnight blue curtains.

The circular curved wall around the room was separated in four different categories. One part was occupied by a large cork board and filled with photographs of all the people I knew Ali was involved with and next to them were notes about them.

Another part had a large Rosewood map with yellow pins showing the places I had been the night I was Ali and who I had met there and with white the places Ali had been when she died.

The third part had information about the Liars and Ali's major enemies while the forth was blissfully empty.

A long white desk housed two flat screens, one hooked to the traffic cams of Rosewood and the other was separated in four showing the Liars' houses. Kind of overkill I know, but knowledge was power. I was sitting on the matching white chair observing the interview Spencer was giving the cops when Jason dropped down on a low sofa bed pushed up near the desk

"Like what you've done with the place"

"Thanks"

"Ever been printed with a psychopath?"

His tone I was light and while I smiled I replied at once

"Once. It was your sister"

I felt more than saw him rolling his blue-green eyes and he reached the small black owl that was sitting on a piece of pink paper

"Gift?"

His tone was strained. I threw the owl a look before shaking my head

"no. I'm gonna hand it over to someone to see if they have something of mine"

I reached for it and uncapped the head of the owl

"See? it's a USB device. It only looks like a pendant"

"oh"

I put it back in the pink wrapping paper to hand to Caleb the next day. It didn't matter if he suddenly had decided he wanted out, he'd be out when I, or rather Jenna as he thought his anonymous employer was, decided.

"You're not going to tell me more, are you?"

Jason asked sounding resigned. I rolled around in my chair to face him and took one of the mugs with the steaming tea

"You won't know until you ask"

I smiled. In the quiet night, in the den tower above the garage with the twins' soft murmurs and noises coming from the baby monitor on the floor, I told Jason everything about my plans. I held back nothing and answered all his questions.

Next day I stopped quickly in front of Hanna's house and put in the mailbox the owl, before texting Caleb to come find it. Then remembering the conversation I had with Emily about how reluctant her new girlfriend had been about them going public, I called Sean and asked for his help. He was a major believer of 'True Love' and agreed to help me out. We agreed that he'd flirt with Paige enough to cause friction between her and Emily causing them both to admit their feelings.

As far as we went publicly, we'd say we were on a break. Hey, it worked for Ross and Rachel!

So when at lunch Hanna was gushing about the pretty owl she had found in Caleb's stuff, Sean put our plan in motion and I sat with Angelica both of us watching Emily get upset and jealous. It was a fun 40 minutes. It was even funnier when Spencer joined them going on an Elena rant about all the stuff the cops took from her room.

"I should have known the trophy was a set up. I could hear -A laughing in my head"

Spencer moaned. She wasn't wrong about the last part, I was laughing. Next to me, completely oblivious to my inner thoughts, Bit was going on about her next few tutorials tapping away stray thoughts in her notebooks.

"What are you thinking about so intently?"

I tried to take a peek but she laughed and shooed me away.

"Okay, don't laugh"

"Promise"

She tilted the notepad to me. The page was filled with doodles and a long list of screen names, quantities and prices

"You're turning tricks?"

The strawberry blond girl swatted me with the notebook

"No moron. It's clients alright but clients about my products"

"Really? That's great Bit"

I gave her a hug genially happy for her.

"Wanna go out dancing? I haven't been out in far too long"

I nodded

"Two single gals on the prowl. Be careful Rosewood"

"What happened to Sean?"

"Sean's ancient news"

I gave her a daring wink and laughing we made out way to class. My phone rang in a dark funeral rhythm

"I gotta take it, cover for me?"

"Sure"

Ducking in the girls bathroom I hid in a stall, slapping an out of order sign and pressed the green phone and immediately the number 1. I knew my voice would come out all low and breathy, impossible to be recognized

"if it isn't Caleb. How are the woods? I hear it's really uncomfortable for fall romps"

"Hey. Stop. Listen to me"

"Do you have what I want? If not there is nothing to talk about?"

"We both made a mistake"

"you maybe. I don't do mistakes. Can it be done by tonight"

"no, I can't do it tonight"

"you said you'd have it ready. I thought you wanted to stop"

I said mockingly

"I know what I said but it's different now"

"sex with her is that good? I should put her in my black book"

"she is who you say she is"

"she's not Hefty?"

"don't call her that"

"I want it tonight. Or she finds out who you really are"

"no, I can't do it tonight"

"why?"

"because I say so"

"not good enough"

"because I live in her house and you can't call. it's gotta stop"

"you have one day"

I hang up before he could finish his sentence. Smirking I washed my hands thinking of all the ways I could out him to Hanna and settled on the most innocent one. Smiling to myself I took the long route back to class and settled in my seat after I sent a text to Jenna.

"I left something in your locker. Thank you for letting me copy your notes xoxo"

It was amazing to watch Hanna's expression as she saw Caleb's gift around Jenna's neck. Between that and Emily's hurt expression catching wind of Sean's impeding date with Paige, my inner Ali was whooping with glee.

Final nail to the coffin was Hanna realizing that 2-1-4 belonged to Caleb's locker. After a lengthy fight she threw him out. Not twenty minutes later I got a text from Bit canceling girls' night. She had a date.


	29. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

I returned home the next day after a traffic jammed commute to Hollis to pick the lock in Ali's old storage shed, seriously who rents a whole storage shed for one tweety lunchbox that contains nothing but one USB drive?, and made a quick copy of it in my computer. Before that, I had been busy in school with the play rehearsals and the tennis club I had decided to join. There were no openings in field hockey, a sport Alison did only to meet guys and knock down Spencer a few pegs.

As soon as I stepped through the door I kicked off my shoes and dropped my jacket and messenger bag on the plush armchair placed near the front door. The smell of steak, baked potatoes and crescent rolls swarmed my nostrils. With no second thought I let my nose guide me to the dining room, much like it does in cartoons. Jessica greeted me the moment I stepped on the deep red, plush carpet that covered the floor

"There you are. Dinner's ready."

I pulled a hand through my tangled hair and asked if there was anything I could do. I got a resounding 'no' so I sat next to Jason at the table. On the table was a large salad bowl, a tumbler of water with a bottle of red wine next to it. I glanced at Jason to see his reaction but he gave none as he took a sip of his water.

A small swarm of tiny folded paper cranes littered the center of the table and I began playing with one of them.

"How are you?"

I asked Jason quietly seeing him eye the tall glasses of wine. He gave me a small side smile.

"I'm gonna jump off the deep end, if that's what you mean"

he pushed my shoulder with his and reached to the side of the table where the toddlers were seating in their high chairs to tap Phil's nose making the boy clad in blue giggle. laughing along I took a sip of my own water.

"Any news?"

Jason asked me when Phil turned his attention back to his small bowl of what looked like yellow goo. I nodded

"I got the key to a shed Ali had rented"

"want me to drive you to see it?"

"already did. I'll show you after dinner"

Jason nodded as Ken came in the room to uncork the wine and pour us all glasses.

"What are you two talking about?"

Jason's reply was, thankfully, interrupted by Jessica rushing to the table with steaming plates. She dished out portions of steak, spinach, and baked potatoes to every one.

"I didn't know she could cook"

I whispered to Jason who shook his head

"She still can't but she took lessons after she gave birth. You should see how bad the first times she cooked were"

he snickered. I unfolded a napkin on my lap to hide my smile.

"I just got a call from one of the coaches, Isabella. She said you were off your game today"

"Oh"

I sliced the baked potato in my plate with my fork. Tennis hadn't exactly been successful. even though I had played once before and knew the moves, I was more than slightly distracted by Ian staring to our practice. Ali's comments on him weren't helping my concentration either. However Isabella was supposed to be excellent at tennis.

"Yeah, I guess I'm a little rusty"

I said not wanting to admit I just wasn't Isabella. Not 100%. Ken clucked his tongue.

"it's probably because you didn't practice lately"

"You should put in sometime at the courts this weekend"

Jessica piped in.

"hmmhm"

I nodded as I chewed the half baked potato as Jason was laughing under his breath. I considered stabbing him with the knife to shut him up.

"Have you picked a booth already?"

Jessica asked taking a bite of her spinach. What booth? Luckily Ali reminded me about the Founders' weekend coming up so I nodded with a devious smile

"yes and Jason is going to assist me with it. It'll be nice to have a booth as a family, right dad?"

Jason choked on his bloody steak. Ken nodded with his eyes laughing as he realised I had duped my dear brother. Jessica smiled as well

"it will be fun"

Everyone was silent for a while, forks clanking against plates, spoons scraping against serving dishes. Ken's phone went off but he ignored it until he couldn't eat anymore of his steak that would have been less red if it hadn't been cooked at all. I caught him staring at me a few times and every time he did, I'd say something Ali would. Finally he pressed his palms to the table.

"Okay, this is driving me nuts. When did you get that scar on your hand?"

My heart shot to her throat. Every one turned and looked at her.

"Uh, what scar?"

I asked trying to think of something

"There"

He pointed across the table at my right hand that was clutching a piece of bread. Under the bright light above us the scar I bared gleamed like it had been glossed over.

"I've never seen that before"

Jason took my hand in his.

"Oh yeah. Weird!"

Jessica frowned. I touched it lightly with my left hand, feeling it slightly raised over my skin and a little colder than the rest of my hand. I had gotten the scar when I had stupidly recognized a bad human eater vampire as the killer of a case I had been printed with as a child. Unfortunately he recognized me too starting a spiral of events that messed my engagement in forks a lot.

I couldn't very well tell them that. I lifted my wine glass to my lips to think some more.

"I fell off a playground when I was little. Guess it was before we found each other"

I said as calmly as I could with the total conviction that usually came with printing. My left leg was jumping up and down like crazy slamming into Jason's a few times as I fought to hold on to my cool facade.

"That's right, you used to be a major klutz"

Jason said lifting his wine glass to his lips. with a sip of wine everyone began eating again, crisis averted.

"That bitch slapped me today"

Jenna screeched on the phone. Dinner had just finished and I was in my room picking out a nice station on the radio.

"Which bitch?"

"Hanna"

"what did you do?"

I asked her confused. Jenna's specialty was freaking people out indirectly, not upfront.

"Nothing, she just came up to me in the bathroom and slapped me today"

"Must be her pms of she finally realized she doesn't have the chops for the crown. You should ignore her or retaliate somehow"

"You're right. I will do just that"

Jenna trailed. She was here the year I wasn't. She had a few pounds of dirt of her own

"Night beta"

"Night epsilon"

I set my phone down on my comforter. it was my fault? was it because I let Caleb think it's Jenna who employed him?"

seems like Alison was right, all is fair in love and war. Especially when deep secrets are involved.


	30. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

I woke up slowly with someone fussing all over me.

"Mommy?"

I muttered as I rubbed my eyes. My hands had all sorts of plastic things on them but I couldn't focus to see them. I rubbed my eyes more and blinked. when the shiny stars were gone, they were replaced by the concerted face of Jessica

"hi honey"

"oh, hi Jessica"

I was dejected. Of course it wasn't mommy.

"What time is it?"

she looked over at someone on the other side of me. Tilting my head the world spun out of focus but it closed on one person. Dr. Wren

"What's up doc? Why is everyone in my room?"

I asked through my blinking eyes. He said something but his response was gone as I fell back asleep.

Next time I woke up I was feeling much better and was thrust in a familiar scene. Me laying in a hospital bed with Charlie sitting nearby looking worse for the wear and ready to commit first degree murder

"What happened?"

I muttered with my throat dry. Taking a small bottle of water from his pocket he put a straw in it and let me drink a few sips to unclog my throat.

"You're in the hospital honey. Jason found you in the tub last night. You weren't breathing. The doctors said you had a severe allergic reaction. He called me right after you were taken in the ER"

I blinked.

"I don't even remember taking a bath"

I mused feeling a headache forming behind my right eye. The door slid open and a stocky Garrett came in holding a pad and a pen. I threw a look at Charlie who seemed as confused as I am.

"Can I help you officer?"

"Yes, you can. You can get out so I can talk with miss DiLaurentis"

Garrett said in an important tone. Charlie rolled his eyes and sat up straighter

"No dice son. If you want to talk to her, you can wait until she has her parents or a lawyer, or you'll have to do with me"

He gave Garrett the Charlie stare.

have you seen the Charlie stare? he sat upright, slight smirk popping under the 5 o'clock shadow he'd began sporting recently looking straight to the younger cop's eyes. garret, much like Edward, squirmed under it and after a few moments came around the bed to sit on the other side with a sigh.

"I'll deal with you then"

he said in what he thought was a relaxed tone. Instead he sounded like a little boy playing dress up.

I sat up and drank some water. My arms were covered with tiny red marks like freckles.

"What happened last night?"

Garrett asked me. I didn't blink

"why do you ask?"

he threw a look at Charlie who remained unmoving. he wasn't going to throw a life saver

"is there something I should know?"

"miss DiLaurentis, you... the bath..."

garret stammered.

"yes? do you need guidance cards, just spit it out already!"

"your bath salts they were laced with arsenic"

he did as he was instructed. I jumped upright, or as upright as I could while having two different IV's, and looked at him

"is this a joke?"

"no. Jason wanted the bathroom and you had been in there for almost three hours. When he found you, you were paler than death and non breathing. They rushed you to the ER"

Charlie explained quietly repeating his words from earlier. I blinked again.

"Someone tried to off me?"

"seems that way"

an older, leaner, more seasoned detective answered from his place against the door. I hadn't noticed him earlier.

"I don't remember taking a bath"

I said quietly.

"Do you recognize these?"

the detective asked producing a small jar filled with peach colored bath salts. A silver ribbon was tied around the lid of the jar and the words 'thanks Izzie, Bit' were written on it. I smiled and nodded

"a friend of mine gave them to me. why?"

"what friend?"

Charlie asked staring me intently

"Bit"

"What's a Bit?"

the older cop asked. I chuckled

"Angelica, her nickname's Bit. Why do you ask?"

"We found them next to your bathtub miss"

"Impossible"

"Why?"

"Because they're unused"

Silence fell in the room

"Unused?"

garret asked again. I nodded and lifted the lid. A sheet of plastic was underneath it, not letting the soft peach scent to escape. Right then Jessica came in the room, tossed both older cop and garret out saying they were done with me and sat in Garrett's chair. In her lap was a a takeout carton with two tall cups.

"what did they say?"

she asked Charlie

"Nothing. they were asking about the bath salts but Isabella said they were unused"

"it's true"

I agreed.

"I still want her name bells"

"Angelica Evans. When can I get out of here?"

"not for one more day at least. they gave you medicine to force the poison out of your system, but you're under observation honey. we'll spend the day together, reading trashy rags and watching daytime tv"

Jessica laughed. I turned to look at Charlie my face showing exactly how 'nice' I thought that would be

"yet"

I said flatly

Emily and Angelica stopped by during lunch period. Angelica looked rattled while Emily looked scared. Seeing them I told Jessica she should go home to spend some time with the twins but she wouldn't budge.

When no teen girl opened her mouth for a few minutes she said she'd go have lunch with Ken. After kissing my forehead she left.

"hey, what happened?"

Emily asked after giving me a hug

"allergic reaction to my bath stuff. Nothing to lose sleep over"

I downplayed it. Sneaking a glance to angelica she seemed upset and scared. I reached over to touch her hand

"They know it wasn't the salts you gave me. I never used them. I'm fine guys. only here for observation"

angelica squeezed back looking relieved

"have you looked in a mirror?"

She joked, I shook my head

"Nah, no one thought of bringing me one"

I pretended to pout. Emily chuckled, blanched and passed me a long sheet of paper

"Brought you homework"

"I hate you"

I replied laughing. Truth be told, homework was a good idea. Angelica bit her lip and pulled a small DVD player from her bag.

"I love you"

I replied making Emily give us a fake gasp as we all began laughing. The girls left when it was time to get some more meds handed by a lovely nurse with a bright smile.

"can I ask you something?"

"of course dear"

"It could be my imagination but I think I saw someone I know last night. Tall, British doctor, cute smile"

She laughed

"You must mean dr. Kingston. he started his residency here last week. I'm sure he'll be back tonight"

"Thank you"

I smiled. I wonder if Spencer or Melissa know about that

Jason sent me a text right after school ended.

'Call me if you need anything. I'm taking over your post. -J'

'Keep an eye out on the creeper hubby we have next door. A girl would have been smart enough to break the seal on the salts. -B'

'Ma'am, yes. ma'am'

I smiled and put on 'Mean girls'. Nice choice Bit.


	31. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

"chocolate?"

"yes, please"

Jenna was sitting on the bed next to me holding a large box of chocolates. she had taken off her dark sunglasses and had folded the walking cane.

"What brings you here, Jen?"

"The quartet paid me a visit today at school. They found the old vid of me and Toby"

"what video?"

I acted clueless. So they found them. Only took a year!

"Some stupid thing we did on a dare years ago, nothing to worry about. I fed them some story about Alison and they lapped it up like hungry kittens"

I laughed. that's one term for it!

"now what? I know you didn't leave it there"

"of course not. I have a surprise for them"

"oohh do tell"

"keep it a secret?"

"do I need to remind you of our own secret? 5 years can be a lifetime or feel like a lifetime Jen"

we shared a smile

"I told Ian and they are blackmailing him"

"blackmailing him? for what?"

Jenna leaned in closer

"10.000 bucks. he'll give in of course, he has too much to lose if they go public"

I smiled

"and if they dupe him?"

"I asked Garrett to pitch in. we'll take the vids and Ian can spare the cash"

Jenna smiled pleased. I wasn't though. something was off in all this but I couldn't pinpoint it.

It wasn't until I was able to return home, three whole days later, that I found the missing piece. Even though the bathroom I shared with Jason had been cleaned, someone had forgot to sweep under the rug. A bunch of uneven, clear pieces of something were under it. Holding my towel to my chest with one hand, I knelt and picked them up. They were tiny, sticking under my fingernails. I brought them to my nose. They smelt like mint.

everything happened at once then. One whiff and I remembered it all. After hanging up with Jenna, I had felt watched. Looking out the window my eyes had connected with Ian's.

My heart began beating faster connecting the dots. Ian? He had been skulking by my locker lately. the girls were suspecting him. Jenna was working with him. the videos!

running to my room i grabbed my bag going through it for the USB device. it was nowhere to be found while it should have been in the side pocket with my fuzzy dolphin keychain to the car.

both were missing. feeling my heart beat loudly in my chest I turned to Beta for guidance. As if on a autopilot I got dressed in yoga pants and a tank with sneakers. I was ready to sit on my computer to go through all the footage that had built itself while I was away and locate the USB but a loud bang stopped me.

grabbing the gun I tiptoed downstairs. The garage lights were on and Jason was standing tall holding a lump over his shoulder.

"lost something?"

he raised his left hand where two use devices gleamed under the strong lights.

"what happened?"

I asked relaxing instantly. he smirked

"help me put him in the basement, before he wakes up and make us some coffee? this might take all night"

Grabbing the legs of the lump I opened and closed the doors to the basement and helped Jason to put it on a chair and tie it down. when he removed the hood I saw it was Ian in all his dead glory

"who killed him?"

"he's not dead. he likes to play dead"

Jason growled and kicked Ian's leg. not surprisingly the coach roused

"am I missing something Jase?"

he sighed

"I went to the school today to pick up your books and assignments. Stopping by to say 'hi' I heard him on the phone. he was apologizing over missing you an said that next time he'll kill you like he killed ali"

"Ian killed ali?"

"I followed him already and he was about to kill Spencer when I stepped in and pushed him off her. she thinks he's dead and the police think she made it up"

I nodded

"It's really not safe for anyone to be tagged as your sister is it?"

to my surprise Jason began laughing

"got any interrogation techniques up your sleeves? I think I used up all my knowledge by grabbing him"

I simply hugged him burying myself in his warmth. Ian roused and growled but a well placed gag would shut him up. Blazing the AC and locking up we went to bed. tomorrow would be another day.

And it was. After depositing the bag of money in the family vault and put new padlocks in the lair Jason drove me to school. Jessica had confiscated my car keys!

I walked in English class moments after the Liars did and the class was still in total silence. I rolled my eyes

"Take a picture. It's gonna last longer"

I snapped at them. when they began talking among them spencer turned to me

"thanks"

"no need to thank me. not until it's proven you didn't kill my sister or that your brother in law didn't try to kill me"

I deadpanned at her and sat down fixing my denim skirt. Being back on top was number one in the intinary for today. Jason had taken it upon him to find the proof that Ian had killed ali while the girls were being ridiculed by the whole school for claiming Ian, had killed Alison and tried to kill Spencer but died instead. the body must have been taken by the aliens!

Fitz was wiping the blackboard and the 'Liar' hangman someone had drawn on it when Noel came in the classroom. his suspension was over and the girls were definitely not thrilled to see him. he sat next to me

"missed me?"

"do I know you?"

I smirked right back

After school I stopped by Charlie's office to see him and talk about the great case of a missing person. someone should tell Rosewood PD that missing people in this town don't show up unless it's in a body bag. I was startled to see a brunette woman in professional clothes giggling like a school girl over coffee.

"hello?"

"Bells hi"

Charlie blushed and jumped upright. I hid a smile and turned to the woman.

"thought I'd stop by to check up on the case but you seem to be busy"

I covered up for his slip. he nodded realizing it as well.

"Anne Sullivan, nice to meet you"

the woman extended a hand with no wedding bang

"Isabella DiLaurentis, pleasure is all mine"

"I should be going, I have a patient. Thank you for the coffee"

she got up smoothing her black pants.

"Are you a doctor?"

"A therapist"

with a smile she handed me a business card and with another goodbye, left the office

"you're in therapy?"

"not me. the liars are and I'm making connections. I'll take her to dinner and drop her a gift"

"a gift?"

what do you think would go better? flowers or something decorative? it should be big enough to hide a listening device"

I smiled amused. my little Charlie is all grown up!


	32. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

since Charlie would be busy I busied myself with buying a small pot with flowers and had it sent to Charlie to give to Anne. Then I went to Bit's place a couple blocks away. she was with a client who seemed to be almost done so I waited and then plopped down on the chair

"Hi"

"Hey, sorry I missed you today"

"You skipped school?"

"Ditching is healthy sometimes"

She smiled mischievously. I felt a pang in my chest at the familiar words and shook my head to clear it.

"Do you have time to chat? Everyone's busy on me today"

I gave her a pout. Laughing she nodded and began cleaning up her station as we cached up

"you never told me how was your date. not who it was with either"

"with everything that happened with the 'thank you' salts it felt weird to bring it up"

"the cops know it wasn't your salts. I didn't use them!"

I gave her a sincere smile hoping she would drop it. she did.

"it was the most horrible date of my life. it was with Caleb but he kept yapping about Hanna, other than her the guy makes paint drying interesting"

"I'm sorry honey. I really wish it'd be better"

"i do too. You know I'm done with schoolboys!"

"that's the spirit"

she flicked me with some silver sparkles

Back home Jessica and ken were taking the twins to a park for the afternoon so Jason and I had a whole afternoon with Ian. a few sessions with a knife, Jason's fists, and the videos of Ian sleeping with every 15 year old girl he could find, Ian admitted that he had laced my bath with the poison.

"why?"

"why do you think?"

he sneered. annoyed Jason struck him again ready to go for round 2.

"Jase, stop. Brute force won't make him talk. the life of his unborn kid though will"

Ian blanched

"what do you mean?"

grabbing a prepaid cell phone from the counter I made sure to block the number and thumbed a text for Melissa. I showed it to Jason and pressed 'send'.

"what are you doing?"

"you killed ali and she was someone's daughter. I'm going to tell your wife about your extra curricular activities Ian and she'll lose the baby one way or another. she's gonna lose your daughter"

turning away Jason put the gag back in place and we left him scream all he wanted. the basement was soundproofed

"Are you really going to make Melissa lose the baby?"

Jason asked filing to cups with coffee

"of course not. I'm not that cruel. you saw him, beating him to a pulp won't make him admit anything besides attacking Spencer and me"

"as long as you're sure"

he nodded. walking back to the lair Jason demonstrated his knowledge in computers by showing me a virus he had installed in the girls phones and that would create copies of everything they did

"how did you do that?"

"I sent Fitz a list of your planning and he forwarded to everyone. When they opened it, the virus downloaded. I'm not just a pretty face, bells"

"you're not even that"

I muttered and he pushed me. the burn-phone beeped with a new text

'how do I know this is you?'

they bit. Jason replied

'Ask me anything.'

'what are we naming our baby?'

"Seriously?"

Jason asked. i shrugged and pointed to the cam that was recording Spencer's room. going back we watched Melissa share just that

'Taylor'

I replied

"we're in"

Jason and I high fived.

The next day Charlie went house hunting. he was a new-ish face in rosewood so the (only) realtor had never met him so he even looked Emily's. while the realtor was sharing information about he leash the owners were offering, he deleted Emily's hard drive on the laptop. only one set of NAT videos remained and I had those

"You're starting to scare me kid"

Charlie commented over his plate of lasagna. I had filled him in on the Ian thing and he had shaken his head in part wonder part disgust.

"I can't say I'm proud of it but it has to be done, right?"

"I brought you the files on the suspect list"

he replied instead. Joining him on the table I took the manila folders and went through them quickie before putting them aside to peruse in more detail later. Jason joined us then changing the conversation to something more pleasant

"Mom says 'hi'"

"where is your mother?"

Charlie asked him

"Philadelphia. Ken got a contract to design a new mall and we convinced them that some space from Rosewood would be good. Even the twins were picking up on the bad cibes around here"

"They trust Jason enough to keep me safe apparently"

I piped in. When Ken had come home the night before with the contract in hand, Jessica had been less than thrilled to see it. She wanted him to be in Rosewood, to be with her when more suspects kept sprouting up on a daily basis. When Spencer's name popped up, it almost broke Jessica all over again even though it kind of made sense. She and Alison were rivals ever since they were in diapers and even though they were BFF's, their fights were constant in the past year. No one wants to think their next door neighbor is a killer though. So instead of Ken doing the daily commute to Philadelphia, they decided to go together and stay in Jason's loft.

No one asked Jason of course but since he was done with his classes and only needed to actually graduate he got no vote and returned home so his parents and baby siblings could move in. They'd be back in the end of the month when Ken's project was due to be finished. Till then, Jason and I were on our own. Wasn't a bad idea since Ian was tied up in the basement either.

"Are you sure you will be okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be? It's only high school"

"Not sure, just have bad feeling about everything"

"It wasn't your fault, you know that right?"

"Everyone keeps saying that but..."

"Relax, breath, clean up a bit around here and try not to kill the hogtied guy in the basement please. I'll be at school to keep an eye over the girls and Charlie bugged the doctor's office and rented Emily's house. If they did it, this is the chance to find out. If they didn't, we can cross them over and focus on everyone else Ali screwed over"

"And to think all I wanted was to make sure you had enough lunch money"

Jason rolled his eyes. I did the same

"I'd tell you to bite me, but I have a feeling you'd like it"

I left leaving him shake his head laughing.

school was a tiny bit of a drag but watching the liars squirm at not being able to publicly talk was fun. Mona was till hurt that Hanna found out she had kind of ruined their friendship, especially since all Mona wanted was to keep Hanna as her friend when she started up her -A- tricks, and I told her to hound Aria for hints. She listened to me and got Aria to spill the beans over then 'taking some time apart'.

At lunch I sat with Bit to watch them sit apart and break up. Aria was alone, Spencer asked humbly to join some other kids to sit with them, Hanna ignored Mona and left the cafeteria and Emily asked to join me and Bit.

"How come the clique broke apart?"

Bit asked as she pushed one chair for Emily to sit.

"We're taking some time off"

Emily said passing a hair through her long hair, pulling it lightly.

"good for you. It's always healthy to take some time away from friends"

"it is?"

"of course it is. Reminds you who you're hanging out with and why"

I agreed. Emily's eyes widened slightly

"I never thought of it like that"

Bit smiled her older sister smile and touched Emily's hand with her burrito holding one

"We grow up, friendships that suited us just fine when we were younger, no longer apply. People change Em, and we have to change too"

she gave a yoda advice. I nodded agreeing wholeheartedly. Three phones, in three different tables chirped at once and Emily's body stiffened as she read the message. Emily, Aria and Spencer shared a look. I hid a smile. Mona has an uncanny timing

"You're welcome to hang out with us you feel like it"

"Thanks guys"

Emily gave us a grateful smile

"Just remember, to hang out with her you have to let her do her magic on you"

"magic?"

Emily asked popping a piece of orange in her mouth. Bit smiled broadly

"You'd look amazing with some highlights"

she said. I laughed at Emily's shocked face

"to hand out with her she gave me tips"

I pointed to my blood red tips with the sparkle. Emily laughed a full belly laughed that had people looking at us

"If I have to go to Texas, I may as well go to the pageant too"

"Should I be offended?"

Bit asked me quietly when Emily left. I shrugged.


	33. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

Jason POV

Ian was sputtering fresh blood on the floor tiles at my feet. We were going at this for over two days now and he still wouldn't give me anything new. He insisted that the last time he saw Ali was the night before she 'left for Georgia' and that he left her alive. When I mentioned the bell tower he said that yes he did attack Spencer, but it was because she knew what had happened at the frat party Ali had crashed and that if she told Melissa his marriage would be over.

I was ready to beat him up again, just for the heck of it when steps were heard on the creaking stairs and Isabella poked her head in, her aqua eyes widening a little at the bloodbath and the bruised Ian.

"Spencer's here. Want her or should i deal with her?"

Ian and I both groaned as she chuckled darkly. I could clearly see in her eyes just how she 'would deal' with Spencer although I'm positive she'd need a baseball bat.

"I'll deal with her"

I stood up, gagged my former friend and put my shirt back on.

"Keep an eye on him"

Isabella nodded and I went up the stairs making sure to lock the basement door just in case. with a deep breath, I opened the front door. Let the show begin!

Stepping outside I let the door open wide and made a show of shooing the stark white golden/husky mix Charlie had insisted we keep. The thing looked like a bleached wolf and had a thing for digging holes and uprooting flowerbeds.

"hello Spencer"

"hi"

My half sister stammered for a moment.

"sorry, I saw that you were back. I thought I'd try to beat the welcome wagon"

she said in her old, usual, polite little girl tone, handing me a plate with some chocolate thing on it. I couldn't help but smile at her neighbor act as I accepted the dish.

being visited by the person of interest in my other half sister's murder is the most normal thing on the planet, isn't it?

"ah, thanks. That's great"

I put the plate at a small table by the door and before Spencer could invite herself in I went back out again closing the door firmly.

"are your parents home?"

"no, they're in Philly. Some big important client"

I said purposely aloof. last time he and Spencer met, he was friendly and brotherly, letting her in how I expected her and Ali to jump in pink mud and wrestle it out. Seeing the small cut on her wide forehead I flashed back to the night I saved her. even if she has no clue that her hoodie baring savior is me.

"I heard what happened. are you okay?"

"I'm working on it. so you know what's been going on?"

"Jus what I get from the news. the cops in this town don't really talk to me. Yeah, I'm the brother of a murder victim, but mostly they see me as a big pain in the ass. I ask too many questions"

I stuck to the truth. Ever since the Toby fiasco the cops were ignoring me. It was part why I didn't mind Charlie poking around the case.

"Is that why you're back? the questions?"

Spencer saw it as an opening for more chat so I stared her down.

"maybe I can help"

she added quickly

"okay. the bell tower"

"what about it?"

"I heard that you told the police that Ian confessed to killing ali. is that what happened?

I walked past her to the front of the steps. I wanted this to be caught by our security cameras.

"that's being referred to as my "version" of events. the police think Ian ran away, but not because of your sister"

Spencer hedged.

"did he confess?"

I pressed her

"yeah, I think he did"

"you 'think' he did?"

I repeated dumbly her words.

"well he wanted people to believe that 'I' killed her"

she excused. I tried to see this differently and played along

"and how did you do it, according to Ian?"

"I pushed her, she fell. and it was an accident. Jason I'm sorry. I know that you and Ian were once close..."

He pushed her and she fell? The only thing that didn't kill Ali was a fall.

"did he say he killed her?"

" that's what he meant"

"that's what he 'meant', that's what you 'think'. did ian say 'I killed Alison'?"

A horrible suspicion had began showing her ugly head

"not those words"

"not those words?"

"No!"

Spencer shouted realizing she had been backed up in a corner. Her accusation against Ian were nothing but a 'he said/she said' scenario where both people twist words around.

"it's getting late, and... I've got a lot to do inside"

"can I help?"

"you already have, goodnight."

I all but threw her off my property. Ian wasn't talking about alison. he meant the girl at the frat party. Turning off the porch light I hurried to unlock the basement door and ran down the stairs.

Isabella's head snapped up as she was mopping down the tiles and Ian watched me warily from his tied down place at the chair.

"when you attacked Spencer where you talking about the girl at the party or alison? Tell me the truth and I will let you leave"

"the party girl"

he replied at once. I fell heavy on my ass at the wet floor.

"oh crap"

If he was telling the truth about that, that means he told the truth about everything else.

Bella POV

"Hey sad girl, what's up?"

I asked Emily who had a pout on her resigned face as she saw the heavy spring rain splattering the windows of the school.

"Remember the scout that was here the other day?"

"The one from Darby?"

"Danby"

"That's the one. What did he do?"

"On Monday, he all but offered me a scholarship if I stay here and graduate from rosewood"

"did he recant today?"

"kind of. My mom wants it written but he can't offer that. I'm screwed"

"Hey, we'll figure it out. Maybe you can stay with one of your friends while your mom goes with your dad. She likes me and I'll teach you how to bake"

she smiled

"what's the catch?"

"keep me fit. I tend to eat and not exercise. Having a jockette will keep me in shape"

I joked.

"that's a good idea actually. I might have to forge a letter from danby guy but if it keeps me in rosewood"

I smiled.

"Now you think like an A-List girl"

A rainbow appeared as the rain stopped at once.

Jason POV

That night Jason and I were working out together in the basement. The large former opium den of his was under conversion with Semi permanent walls to cut it up in three rooms of sorts. One was going to be a dark room for his recent photography passion, one was the 'cell' as we named it with loads of forgotten furniture and the rest was a workout room. He had one in his condo and would bring all the equipment over at a later date.

Ian was still there though. Even though Spencer's words had cleared up the air about what actually had happened when Jason saved his half sister, Jason wasn't certain at all that Ian hadn't hurt Alison. Let's not forget how broken up Ian was when Ali had truly died and it wasn't until his parents made up that story about Ali visiting their grams in Georgia that he perked up. So, using all the sedatives doctors had pumped Jessica up last summer, he force fed them to Ian and chained him up.

Better safe than sorry, right?.

Going out to throw the trash at a perfectly timing Jason's green eyes connected to the ones belonging to Alison's best friends. They were staring at the hole dug at the driveway, big enough to fit a person.

"Oh it's you"

he said in a slightly surprised tone. Maybe Ali knew something when she had said he should take acting lessons in middle school. Formerly pink-haired Aria blushed lightly

"yeah, it's... only us"

"what are you doing?"

Spencer cut her friend of earning a dirty look from aria. I smirked lightly giving the truth.

"I've been replanting all day and I'm putting up a fence."

The blond girl, what was her name again? Hetty, Hallie, Hanna, that's it, stammered as she asked quickly

"A fence? why? for what?"

"privacy. security. there's a lot of curious creeps in the world, and one way or another, people are Hanna mind their own business. you girls better go home"

Jason said in his creepiest voice challenging Spencer in an epic stare down making sure I was a complete contrast to two days ago when we spoke last. She blinked first and with an ironic tipping of an imaginary hat he returned inside to find a madly giggling Bella on the floor of the foyer

"Think you scared them enough?"

He dropped the facade grinning

"I love being bad"

"yeah as bad a big cuddly bear can be"

she laughed with ali's favorite way of complimenting me. grabbing her hand, I dragged her behind me on the way to the kitchen.

"papa bear hungry"

she was shrieking loudly as her ass slid on the waxed floorboards.


	34. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

"I had forgotten how good a shower feels after a beating"

Ian stood against the bathroom door with a towel riding low on his hips. Behind him, in our parents' room, Jason was putting up newspapers to cover the window. I rolled my eyes wondering why exactly Jason let him out of the basement.

"Ian?"

"yes gorgeous?"

he leered

"get your ass out of my room"

"this wasn't always your room"

he said instead coming inside. I took a small step back before Alison poked her head in

"I wonder what your super rich and powerful daddy in law would say if he knew you were screwing my sister. Not only her but also half the teenage girls of rosewood have seen that ugly scar on the inside of your thigh"

I told him in a saccharine tone

"I never touched Alison"

Ian seethed. I smirked

"well it's not like she can dispute it. it will be your word against hers and we all know dead girls say no lies"

he was getting redder and redder

"get out of my room Ian or else..."

I trailed. something shifted in him then. his skin flushed more and his eyes got wild as he stared me down. I raised my eyebrow in challenge. Luckily he knew what was best for him and he stepped out of my room. I let a breath I hadn't realized I was still holding

"what did just happen?"

The next day I was having lunch with Emily and Bit. Bit was browsing the web while Emily was fumbling with my laptop as hers was still software-less.

"Okay done. What do you think?"

she pushed my rainbow covered laptop back. A letter was written on word and it looked formal enough. I read it quickly and smiled

"It needs a few adjustments to make it a bit more official, but it'll pass"

"My first forgery"

Emily sighed but with a smile

"we should celebrate"

Bit joined in as she too read the fake letter.

"I'll print it up in the library and mail it this afternoon"

"we all know the scout will beg you to join them after school's over. you're not lying Em, you're pre-telling the truth"

I repeated Alison's words and it worked. Emily smiled a real smile and we all dove in our salads. With a smile I shut down the laptop. Things were looking up.

Pulling home after school and after visiting Charlie I saw Spencer drive away looking royally pissed and yet scared. Feeling like shark in the open waters I followed her at a safe distance. She drove all the way to a bad part of Philly and to a pawnshop.

What does a rich girl do at a pawnshop? Jolting down the address I kept tailing her to an even more rundown car dealership. Am I missing something here? Still watching her I pulled to the gas station next the dealership and fueled my baby up.

"I can't do this"

"Emily?"

"Yeah, it's me. I can't do it, my mom is struggling as it is, and she'll be devastated if she has to worry about me being alone here"

my lesbian friend started bubbling. I shook my head and paid for my gas as Spencer drove off the dealership in a tan pickup truck.

"Listen Em, I think your parents need some time alone and like you said, you'll ruin your scholarship with Danby if you move to Texas but the choice is yours. Tear up the letter and go, or woman up and stay. Now I gotta go, call you tonight"

I hanged up as I followed Spencer back to rosewood and to my house. I had been harsh with Emily but if there's one thing I cannot stand is indecisiveness. Spencer gave the car keys to Toby as Jason was watching amused from the porch.

who knew that the best way to ruin a smart girl is through her heart? sending a text to Jason that I'd be late I made an illegal U turn driving back to the pawnshop. With an indignant frown, I channeled my best Rosalie

"This is going to sound weird but did you get a ring today? 4 carats, princess cut; a nervous brunette girl would drop it by"

"I might have. Why?"

I huffed

"it's my mother's and my wicked step-sister stole it. Was this girl?"

Forcing a tear to slide on my cheek I handed my phone to the burly guy. on the screen was a picture of Spencer had taken years ago with Alison. the man sighed and nodded

"I had a feeling it wasn't hers. she seemed to ready to sell it"

"can I buy it back?"

"of course you can, it's 4.200 dollars"

"cash or credit?"

"cash"

he reached for a glass case filled with rings and took Melissa's out. I paid the price he named making sure to not be too obvious and pocketed the ring while the pawnshop guy kept talking

"I figured I wouldn't see her again. There you go, I had a hunch it wasn't hers. Enjoy"

I was about to walk out that door when I stopped and turned.

"She needs to learn to stop trying to fence my mother's things. Do you mind if I play a little trick for her?"

The man's face closed a bit.

"How much will it cost me for you to swap her receipt from a ring to something else?"

"what else?"

"some cheap, meaningless trinket. You pick"

I shrugged. I swar I could see dollar signs flash in front of his eyes as if he were Scroutz McDuck. in the end he smiled

"200 bucks"

I smiled and fingered a woman's watch hanging by the rings case.

"Put the watch in the price and you've got a sale"

"deal"

I left the pawnshop 4.400 dollars poorer but with a watch and a ring in my bag. I missed my birthday!

Good luck trying to get it back now Spence. Taking the long way home I stopped by Emily's.

Ringing the doorbell twice, no one answered. Pulling a pair of leather driving gloves from my bag and the lock picking kit, I picked the lock and went straight to Emily's room. Below her wooden desk was a wiry trashcan. In it was the torn up letter from 'Danby'. Grabbing the envelope I left her note.

_"You can't play cat and mouse if the mouse moves to Texas. I need you here, Em. Congrats! -A"_

Fading it in half, I put it back in the trash and covered it with some junk. On my way out I positioned an envelope on their welcome mat. the envelope had the Danby University insignia on it and inside it was a replica of the letter Emily forged at lunch.

Then I drove home, I was one tired Doll!

But it can never be that easy, can it? I almost ran Melissa over when she exited her yard walking fast. Someone should tell her that running in her condition is not a good idea. Like a lady of the night she bent to the passenger window of a gray metallic car.

"please tell me she's not turning tricks"

I mused and grabbed a camera from the glove box taking pictures at once. The yard door opened again and Aria with Spencer and Hanna exited and hid to watch Melissa. When the driver's door opened I don't know who was more surprised. The liars or me. Because the driver wasn't Ian or Jason. it was dr Wren who popped the trunk open and gave her a brown paper bag. I kept snapping pictures as wren drove away.

"There is no rest for the wicked"


	35. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

"Good morning Mrs. Fields, is Emily home?"

"Good morning honey. Yes, she's upstairs"

"This was dropped by your porch"

Handing her the box with the Danby paraphernalia (only 10 bucks in the gift shop) I climbed up the stairs to Emily's room. Emily was sitting on her bed going over the letter I, ahem I mean -A-, had given her.

"Peace offering?"

I waved a white chocolate covered brownie. Emily laughed

"yeah, why not? it's not like my not sending the letter helped any"

"what do you mean?"

I said in my best clueless tone sitting on the double bed next to her.

"remember -A-? she sent one"

"I thought this -A- chick hates your guts. now she's helping you?"

"seems so. she can't play her game if I'm not here, I guess"

Emily scoffed.

"Em, you can still blow it off and go to Texas you know. The way I see it, -A- did you a favor. now you have a clean slate with your mom and you get what you wanted"

Emily pursed her lips as she bit into the chocolate treat

"is it weird that I feel like thanking her?"

"I'm sure she's welcome"

Are my eyes deceiving me or is she actually smiling? Wonders will never cease!

"hey dad"

I said as I slipped across from Charlie at the diner. he looked at me surprised. I shook my head

"I stopped trying to control them. They're not going to back down and I refuse to go crazy... crazier anyway"

Charlie shook his head giving up

"As long as Bella is somewhere in there, I'm good"

"I don't think I'll ever get rid of them. I don't think I want to either"

"Maybe I could get you an appointment with Anne?"

he suggested

"I don't do shrinks. I spent the last ten years with Adele. I'm good"

he laughed. a perky redhead waitress walked to our table and deposited two plates. Charlie thanked her and with a smile she was gone.

"I ordered you a garden burger"

charlie said with a fond smile. I returned it

"you should try it yourself some time. cut down all those steaks"

I repeated my words from a year ago. he laughed and we tucked in our food talking about the job at hand before delving to more personal matters

"Any boys I should be worrying about?"

"too busy for a boy Charlie. how are you and Anne going?"

"it's just a prolonged stakeout"

he popped a fry in his mouth

"a prolonged stakeout that gives you hickeys and requires you to shave everyday? and here I thought stakeouts involved coffee and doughnuts"

his ears turned pink

"how about that blond guy I saw you with last week? the kid that looks like mike from back home"

"Sean? he's way too goody goody. No one likes plain vanilla"

the rest of his face turned pink. the same perky waitress took our plates.

"everything alright?"

"sure"

"can I get you anything else?"

"two large coffees, one black one with lots of sugar and cream and do you have any peach cobbler left?"

"it's the Tuesday special"

"I'd like that too"

I ordered while Charlie's face tried to return to its normal color. the waitress sent us anpther smile and left to fetch the order. Charlie was staring at me

"what? I haven't had anything sugary today"

"okay... how is your guest?"

I shrugged one shoulder

"poking his noise everywhere in the house. If I knew he'd be such a bloodhound, I wouldn't have let Jason let him out"

Charlie chuckled

"listen bells, I did some more digging"

"and?"

"and I think that you're wrong honey"

"wrong? about what?"

he was about to reply when his phone rang. The screen said 'Anne'. Charlie fumbled with the phone and hurried out of the grill to answer it. a prolonged stakeout my well toned ass!

Have you ever had that feeling that there is a clock and that it's counting backwards? I have and not only that but I could also hear it. It came from the den in our house. Pulling a pair of black jeans and a rose colored spaghetti strap top with black boots, my hair was pulled back in a ponytail and there were black leather gloves on my hands.

I couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. I knew 'why'. I also knew the solution. Rubbing an eye over my eyes I sat on my computer. I had a letter to write and it had to look good.

Luckily for me, Google has a ton of different fonts and some look like handwriting. when I was done I printed the letter and put it in an envelope. the envelope went in the small bag across my body.

It was now or never.

I parked the bicycle against a tree near the fence of the old log cabin in the woods that the NAT used as headquarters back in the day. Crossing the fence that kept the unwanted out, I jogged to the cabin. I was about to enter it when a hand clamped down on my mouth as another one wrapped around my waist.

"you're Alison. aren't you?"

a throaty voice whispered in my ear. I squinted to look from the end of my eye and I nodded so ever carefully

the hand didn't move away. the voice breathed in my ear making me shiver and not in a good way. forcefully I stepped on the adidas covered foot with all my might, glad I had worn low stiletto heels. the person grunted and let go of my waist.

I whipped around already raising my fist to hit them.

"Ian?"

"who else bitch?"

I hit him hard enough to push him backwards. he hit me with his fists at the stomach and I stumbled backwards before dropping to my knees. One more slap had be sprawled backwards.

"you finally found the best place for you"

Ian taunted. I saw red.

"don't be so sure"

fisting my right hand I hit him where it hurts with all my might. he let a scream and fell as I scrambled to stand on my knees. with a grunt, Ian rammed me down and I saw stars when my head slammed on the ground hard. seriously where does he finds the strength?, with a cold laugh he sat on my hips, both his hands on my shirt pulling and scratching

"let go off me!"

I shouted as I began panicking. I tried to claw him or kick him but nothing worked

"I don't know how you're still alive but you won't be for long"

he growled

"but first, I deserve my prize"

he said before slapping me and tearing open my top. I froze. Alison froze as a similar image played in front of her eyes. She saw Ian standing tall throwing something all over her. He was burying her.

why hadn't I ever been printed as a fighter?

Ian wrapped one hand around my neck squeezing as his other kneed my breasts as if he were about to rape me.

that one thought spurned me into action and I screamed.

"shut up bitch"

Ian slapped me again as his fingers cut deeper in my neck. Everything happened at once then. voices were heard faraway. I felt around for something to defend myself as my vision swam in and out of focus.

Something slammed on Ian and the force threw them away from me. Whatever, whoever, my savior was now attacking Ian with hands and head. I felt tears prickling my eyes as I remembered what I carried in my bag. Crawling to where the black leather pouch was I pulled the item out of it.

"let him go"

I said coldly. the person lift themselves off ian who looked as if he'd seen a ghost. he had.

"did you kill Alison DiLaurentis?"

I asked him loud and clear. the phone in my left hand was recording him now

"you're Alison"

Ian spit.

"did you kill Alison DiLaurentis?"

"yes. and I enjoyed it"

Ian said with a crazy smile. Silently I raised my other hand. that one held the fenced gun Charlie had given Jason when we told him that we had Ian at home. almost unfeelingly I pointed to Ian and fired.

the voices came back. someone was screaming. as if someone burst my bubble I sprang into action. I put the gun in Ian's hand and used it to fire to a tree. Then I put my phone back in my bag and pulled out the letter I had written earlier to throw it at Ian's feet.

"are you two waiting for a personalized engraved invitation? run!"

I ordered the shapes in the shadows. They didn't need to be told twice and we all ran to where I had hidden by bike. After watching the cars containing wren and Melissa, the liars I slipped Ian's phone in Spencer's bag that laid forgotten in her unlocked car. Then I tied my torn top so that it covered my bare skin and turned to the shapes behind me

"Well, I didn't see that one coming"


	36. Finale

**Chapter 35**

No POV

A teenage girl climbed on a metallic red bicycle. The two shapes, her saviors, were gone in a blink of an eye. Only the simple 'sorry' and a promise to keep her secret remained. If she hadn't been an active and if part of being an active meant that her brain would remember everything, she'd be sure she had hallucinated Jasper and his friend.

Her face was emotionless and her movements robot-like as she pedaled quickly through the thick forest's trails in order to get back to her house. Her mind was blank as if it had been recently wiped but by the time she had reached the cul-de-sac where she lived, she was breathing hard and the numb shell protecting her from the events of that night had already broken.

"What the hell happened to you?"

Jason asked. The dirty blond man was sitting on the porch steps sipping a can of pepsi With a worried frown marring his handsome face. He jumped at once and running to the trembling girl, he helped her get off the bicycle and to sit on the porch steps as he hid her means of transportation in the garage.

"Ian's dead. he killed Alison. he almost killed me"

Bella said in monotone. Jason looked at her flabbergasted before his eyes took in her bruised arms, torn shirt and fresh scraps on her torso. He felt his anger spike and began clenching and unclenching his fists to keep it under control as he slowly sat next to her.

"tell me everything. from the beginning"

As the sun rose casting everything in a soft pinkish light The cul-de-sac was clattered with cop cars and reporters once again.

between Melissa calling the cops to alert them she found her husband and Bella's story to Jason, the few men and women that compiled the police force of rosewood had been all alerted. In fact when the BMW with Ken, Jessica, Phil and Lily DiLaurentis pulled in the driveway of their house, it had taken five cops to shield the family as they rushed to their house. The same had happened when Peter and Veronica Hastings had returned home from their trip to New York.

Inside the house at the end of the road the family was quiet.

Ken was pacing up and down the living room agitated.

Jessica was drinking chamomile as if it'd go bad with silent tears falling down her cheeks. She made no move to dab them.

Jason was in the basement, kicking and punching the gym equipment while muttering how stupid he had been.

Even the twins were completely quiet, huddling close together in their playpen with the big albino dog, that Charlie swan hadn't asked back yet, laying quietly in front of it as if he was guarding it.

Bella was sitting at the breakfast table, nursing a cup of coffee also lost in her thoughts.

All that could be heard was the heavy footsteps of the police trumping in and out of the house returning the various things that had taken when Alison went missing.

"Is it over then?"

Jessica DiLaurentis had asked the older graying cop who had come to inform them that Alison's killer was found and that he was dead. The cop nodded. When they left to go tot he house next door to begin questioning the in-laws of the killer, Jessica put her head on her husband's chest and openly wept.

It was finally over.

School was in a flutter of motion. News of Ian's "suicide" had made the news and even though there was still some scrutiny over his class, most kids were smiling. The big unnamed threat that had killed a high school girl was gone.

Speaking of unnamed threats...

"Hello Mona"

Bella cornered the short girl in the yard. Mona was ditching class in favor of coffee and was sitting alone in the empty courtyard hunched over her plain blackberry phone. She looked up at the taller, paler girl and smiled

"hi, I was thinking of sending this to Emily, what do you think?"

she handed Bella the phone. Bella didn't even look at the text message. Instead she put the phone in her blue messenger bag and looked at Mona.

"You're done. -A- is done Mona"

"Says who?"

the shorter girl asked with a frown

"me"

"why would I ever listen to you? Being -A- is my pet project and quite frankly you're bringing me down"

she had the nerve to say. Bella, having anticipating that, cocked a hip out smirking

"who do you think killed Ian, moan?"

the queen bee's posture fell.

"you wouldn't"

she stammered suddenly afraid.

"I would. and I will"

with a predator smirk, the dark redhead reached inside her bag to get a syringe. It was already filled with some sort of clear liquid. Mona opened her mouth to scream but before she could a single sound could be made, Bella had clamped one leather clad hand over her mouth and pushed the sharp needle in Mona's neck.

The two locked eyes as the sleeping solution knocked moan out. Almost immediately after Mona slumping on the bench Bella lifted the unconscious girl and carried her to her classic car and dropped her in the trunk.

"Two can keep a secret only if one of them is dead"

After school Bella drove to Hanna's house. During lunch Emily had told her they'd all be meeting at Spencer's so she knew the sugary white house would be empty.

Parking in the back, she pulled Mona's body and petitioned it in a lawn chair in the small back yard. Then she pulled out Mona's phone and composed a new text.

_'I am sorry for hurting you Hanna. I began -A- as a way to make sure you would remain my friend. I was sure that you'd ditch me for the bitches you call friends but I was wrong. The only bitch here is me. Please forgive me. Mona'. _

Sending it to the only four contacts in Mona's phone, she pulled out a simple box cuter and slit the girl's wrists.

Blood pumped out the fresh cuts and pooled around her feet. Mona was dead long before Hanna drove home to find her best friend's body.

Who better to take the fall for -A-, than the person that created the omnipresent cyber bully?

At 5 pm, Ken DiLaurentis was in his kitchen cooking his famous burgers for dinner. He had taken the news of Ian's "suicide" better than his wife had. In his mind, his blond angel could rest peacefully now and that thought was the only thing helping him heal.

In the den were his son and Bella with the twins watching cartoons when the doorbell rang. He was elbow deep in mince so he shouted at them to answer it.

"If its reporters again, I'll break someone's nose"

Jason threatened from his place at the lazy chair.

"Which is why I'll be the one getting it"

Bella stuck her tongue out at the floppy haired young man and stepping aside to avoid a pink clad toddler, she padded to the den door. on the other side of the door stood no one else but a nervous looking Veronica Hastings.

"Can I help you?"

the dark redhead teen asked her.

"Erm... are your parents home?"

the lawyer inquired.

"yeah... come on in"

Stepping aside she let the older woman enter and then guided her to the den. Jason sat up as he saw them. A sad smile crossed veronica's lips looking at the twins on the floor chirping along the happy sounds coming from Barney the dinosaur on TV

"Get mom"

Jason told Bella who nodded and climbed the stairs to Jason's parent's bedroom. Jessica was sitting on the bed with a photo album in her lap.

"it seems too final"

she sighed not looking up to see who it was. Bella bit her lip and nodded not knowing what to say.

"Veronica Hastings is downstairs. She wants to talk to you or Ken"

"Veronica?"

Jessica said surprised.

"what does she want?"

Bella shrugged

"I didn't ask"

with a sigh Jessica sat up putting the album aside. She smoothed down her pantsuit, dabbed her wet cheeks and fixed her appearance a little applying another layer of soft peach colored lipstick and running a hand through her dark brown hair, before deeming herself presentable.

Bella hid a smile at how similar Jessica was with her daughter.

When Jessica entered the den she caught her son's eyes. Jason was looking concerned holding Phil in his arms. Lily demanded attention from her mom by tossing a stuffed pink bunny at the two women. Veronica smiled sadly and knelt to grab the toy and hand it back to the toddler who took it and threw it back elicing an amused chuckle from both women.

"This is going to sound crazy but we're giving Ian a funeral"

Veronica said getting down to business. Jessica's dark blue eyes iced over. Jason's did the same only he let down the toddler he held as to not hurt him.

"I don't want to, god knows how much I don't want to and neither does peter, but Melissa needs it"

the short haired mother blabbed. Jessica's eyes softened. Jason's didn't. Instead he grabbed a throw pillow to fist.

"how is Melissa?"

"scared. sad. lost in her own world. pregnant to the demon spawn of a killer. take your pick"

veronica sighed. Jessica bit her bottom lip as her son deflated. Ian had been his best friend and now he had hurt all of his sisters. What was the point in hating them anymore?

"would you like some coffee?"

Jessica asked the woman who had been her friend once upon a time. veronica looked surprised before nodding

"a cup of coffee would be great"

Ken gave the two women a smile as he passed them. He had heard everything they said and while upset over the funeral he could understand the reason behind it. He didn't have to like it though so he left the women to lick their wounds.

Upstairs he walked to Alison's room. Even though the room itself was similar it had a different energy in it. When they had moved away a few months ago, the room had the feeling of a tomb. Now it felt clean as if someone had chased the bad memories away. Someone had.

the graying man sat on the bench at the bottom of the bed and looked up when Bella came in carrying a box.

"hi"

the teen said nervously.

"Hi"

Ken replied equally nervous

"I wanted to thank you. for everything. You didn't have to come here or do what you did"

belle's eyes widened slightly

"what do you mean?"

"I mean I spoke with Adele. she had no idea someone was here"

Bella closed her eyes and let her head fall. she opened her mouth to apologies but ken held a hand up

"This is for you"

he tossed a black memory card at her.

"what is this?"

belles asked confused

"Isabella DiAngelo's file. She was never an active for the dollhouse. In fact, the girl died mere weeks after being placed there."

Ken said simply.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

Bella asked not wanting to believe his words if they were a lie. Ken smiled

"You're free. No one will come looking for you, ever. Even Adele's memories agree with this"

"how?"

"Dollhouse is ran by money Bella. And I have money"

Bella couldn't stop the smile that was born on her lips as she hugged the man.

she was free.

THE END


End file.
